


two sugars (and one kiss to go)

by wineyoongs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Bad Flirting, Barista Min Yoongi | Suga, Coming of Age, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jungkook Is Just A Big Baby in A Suit, Lowercase, M/M, Questionable Flirting Decisions, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Slice of Life, Smut, Yoonkook Are Idiots, growing up fast, side chuuves, side vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineyoongs/pseuds/wineyoongs
Summary: "can you please stop bothering me during work? my boss is going to get angry.""no, he won't, in fact, i think he says that you should go on a date with me.""really? and why would he say that?""because i'm your boss, i bought the coffee shop.""you did what!"[jungkook is the youngest co-owner of one of the most famous publishing companies. yoongi works at a small coffee shop to make ends meet. jungkook has been solely focused on his career ever since high school, so his flirting and conquesting ways are...interesting? questioning?]





	1. 제 1 장

jungkook frowned. “you’re joking.”

“afraid not, sir. it seems like we’re stuck in traffic.” the driver sighed. “i routed out the fastest way to get there sir, i did so this morning.”

jungkook checked his watch, he was going to be late. and taehyung by himself always ended up in some people getting fired, which resulted in their lay-off rate high.

“i’m going to walk.”

“sir? it’s going to rain!”

jungkook got out, ignoring what the driver said, and starting to walk to work. he sighed, typing in the address on his phone maps to make sure he went the right away.

just his luck, the last thing he needed was to be late to this meeting. they were bringing in kim namjoon, a very famous webtoon writer that jungkook had been admiring for months now. but now he won’t, now he won’t get his physical copy signed and it was all taehyung’s fault for not telling him weeks in advance about this meeting. 

taehyung had called him late last night, telling jungkook at the last minute, and now he was going into work an hour before his usual time and yeah, he wasn’t going to make it. 

taehyung had called him late last night, telling jungkook at the last minute, and now he was going into work an hour before his usual time and yeah, he wasn’t going to make it.

the rain started falling, making jungkook freeze. he looked up, frowning even more.

as if the rain knew jungkook had frowned at them, the rain started to pick up faster and faster. jungkook looked around, nothing but houses and empty lots.

“fuck,” he walked down faster, pocketing his phone to keep it from getting wet. he looked around, frowning when he couldn’t find anything.

jungkook started light jogging, looking around frantically from side to side. he finally spotted a small coffee shop at the corner of the road.

he ran towards the shop, the rain turning into fast showers. jungkook pushed open the door, everyone in the coffee shop looking up at him.

jungkook cleared his throat, walking to an empty table. his shoes squeaked against the floor, annoying jungkook even more.

“hi, welcome to ‘charmed beans,’ can i offer you a menu?”

“no thank you,” jungkook said. “i don’t drink cheap coffee.”

the guy scoffed, making jungkook look up. the guy had a black beanie over his dyed mint hair, a lip piercing on his bottom lip, pretty cat-like eyes staring at jungkook.

the guy was beautiful.

“sorry, but you have to buy a coffee to stay inside, we don’t like strays.”

jungkook blinked, still in awe at this guy. he seemed smaller than jungkook, but older. he was also broader than jungkook which didn’t bother jungkook much.

“are you on the menu?”

the guy dropped the menu in front of jungkook. “please pick one, sir, or get out.”

jungkook followed as the guy walked away, eyes moving up and down his body. he was cute, fit, nice ass.

“do you want a towel?”

jungkook looked over to see a smaller boy, pink hair, and heart shaped pretty lips. “what?” said jungkook. he read the nametag, hoseok.

“a towel,” the employee offered. “i can get you one if you want.”

“that’d be great, thank you.”

the hoseok guy left, awfully nicer than the other cutie. jungkook’s stomach growled, making him glance over at the menu.

“fuck it,” he mumbled, opening the menu, raising his eyebrows at the overpriced drinks and cakes. he looked around, spotting the pretty mint boy. jungkook waved him over.

“ready to order?”

“is everything overpriced?”

“the prices there are the ones we’re given, sir.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows. “i’m supposed to pay about 12,000 won for a small cup of coffee?”

“that’s the iced coffee, comes with different flavor syrups, and cream if you want.”

“is it from columbia?”

the mint guy blinked slowly. “i’m not sure, let me ask for you.” he turned to leave but jungkook grabbed his arm. “please let go of me.”

“wait, i have another question,” he let go of him. “sorry, i shouldn’t have grabbed you but i have a question about the cakes. are they all one flavor?”

the mint guy sighed. “all you have to do is buy one thing, sir, or else we have to kick you out. can you please do us both a favor and decide on something?”

jungkook looked up at him, the name tag reading ‘yoongi.’ “yoongi, is that any way of speaking to a customer?”

“you’re not a customer until you buy something, until then, you’re considered a stray,” yoongi said before walking away.

jungkook chuckled, watching him walk away. he liked him, reminded him of taehyung. legarthic, small, cute, and pretty eyes.

“here you go sir,” the hoseok guy handed jungkook a towel. “has someone taken your order yet, sir?”

jungkook hummed. “i’ll take an iced coffee with vanilla syrup and creamer, please.”

“coming right up.”

jungkook glanced over at yoongi, who was taking the order of someone else. yoongi lifted his eyes and towards jungkook, he glared at him before looking away.

he smiled, leaning back and watching yoongi work.

jungkook quickly learned that yoongi was in charge of getting orders, bringing back the correct coffees, and making sure the customers are alright. jungkook also learned that yoongi never smiled yet he was quite charming, making other people laugh.

hoseok, on the other hand, was in charge of making the drinks and preparing the cakes. he was fast at making the drinks, unlike yoongi, who took his time bringing out the food.

“here you go,” yoongi said, putting down the iced coffee. “it’s not columbian and it’s cheap tasting, but hope you like it.”

jungkook smiled, stirring the coffee before tasting. he raised his eyebrows, about to say something but yoongi was gone.

he sipped his coffee, looking out at the window, the rain still pouring hard outside. jungkook noticed some lightning in the distance.

“if i get one more complain about you, you’re fired, do you understand!” someone yelled.

jungkook turned to see yoongi standing at the side door, someone holding it open, hiding behind the door.

yoongi just stood there, shaking his head as the other guy screamed at him.

“i’m not going to fucking let these assholes step all over me!” yoongi screamed back. “you know fucking well that if i had a choice, i would’ve left already! fuck you!”

jungkook looked around, noticing that no one seemed phased by the yelling.

“it’s normal,” someone said. jungkook turned to see a girl sipping her drink. “they’re always arguing that the regulars are completely unphased by all of it.”

jungkook hummed, looking back at yoongi, who just walked away from the door. he walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

hoseok sighed, putting on an apron, and welcoming the new people who walked in.

“he stays in there for a good half an hour, meanwhile hoseok takes care of the guests and drinks.” the girl explained.

jungkook nodded. “okay,” he simply said. his phone vibrated, taehyung calling him. “hello?”

“ _where are you? i thought you wanted to meet namjoon?_ ”

“why didn’t you tell me that the traffic is horrible in the morning?” jungkook got up, walking outside, hiding underneath the roof. “i’m stuck at a coffee shop until the rain clears.”

“ _shit, sorry, that slipped my mind. i’m sorry, gukkie_.”

jungkook sighed, leaning against the wall. “it’s fine, just don’t fire people, okay? we can’t afford the lay-off rate going any higher.”

“ _fine, just get here as fast as you can. the stupid intern you hired keeps asking me questions and i can’t stand the sight of him_.”

“you just think he’s cute.”

“ _fuck you and fuck him, i’m not interested in dating interns. one office romance is enough,_ ” taehyung whispered the last part.

jungkook hummed, remembering that heart attack. taehyung’s relationship had come so close to being exposed that, at the time, it would’ve been bad for business.

“alright, i’ll try to get a cab there, try not to fuck anyone.”

“ _we’re getting models in ten, no promises._ ”

“kim taehyung,” jungkook warned but taehyung hung up. he frowned, pocketing his phone, walking back inside.

the girl was gone, jungkook raising his eyebrows. he didn’t see her leave through the front door. jungkook spotted her behind the counter, helping the hoseok guy with the drinks.

jungkook looked around, no sign of yoongi. he wondered if he was still in the restroom. jungkook dialed for a cab, staring at the restroom door, wondering what yoongi’s deal with the owner was.

“everything okay, sir?” the girl smiled brightly, the name tag reading ‘jiwoo.’

jungkook lowered the phone, “are you opened tomorrow?”

“yes, 9 am to 7 pm.”

jungkook hummed. “that’s all, thank you.”

jiwoo smiled, walking away.

jungkook made a mental note, 9-7. he glanced over at the restroom, yoongi walking out. he took the food from jiwoo’s hands, taking back his shift. jiwoo patted yoongi’s back before going behind the counter, helping hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome to my new yoonkook fic. it’s been a long time since i promised to write one and here we finally are. hopefully someone reads it and wants to keep reading it. 🥺  
> but like. hi. i love you idk what else to write omg. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	2. 제 2 장

jungkook yawned, watching as the models walked up and down the catwalk. the chief editor talked about the message that this issue represented, how important every detail was, and how necessary it was for them to be able to understand the message at first glance. 

he looked over at taehyung, who was drooling over the models. jungkook shook his head at his best friend, glancing back at the models. jungkook lifted a hand, yawning into his palm. he could hear the whispers around him, scared whispers. 

“what do you think?” the editor said proudly, smiling at them. “are we–did you like it?”

“i loved it!” taehyung stood up, clapping. “i love the models too, did they get the special kim treatment yet?”

jungkook pushed taehyung back down, glaring at him. taehyung sat down obediently, pouting as jungkook stood up. 

“i liked it,” jungkook said, looking around. “and i’m sure you’ve all worked really hard on this presentation, the models are beautiful–“

“fuck yeah!” taehyung interjected. 

jungkook forced a chuckle. “but it all feels superficial and forced, none of the models were smiling and they look incredibly uncomfortable in those clothes,” he walked to the middle of the room. “we pride ourselves on something genuine and that is why we’re one of the best publishers. this doesn’t fit our motto.”

the chief editor sighed, rubbing his temples. “what do you suggest, sir?”

jungkook looked at the models. “let the models dress themselves.”

“what!” the stylist yelled at the back of the room. a small blonde girl came running to the front of the room. “sir, as much as i respect your decisions, i’m not–“

jungkook raised his eyebrows. “what’s your name?”

“jung jinsoul,” she said. “sir.”

jungkook looked at the models, then back at the girl, jinsoul. “why do they look unhappy, miss jung. make my models happy by the end of the week, or find another job.”

with that, taehyung and jungkook left, leaving the chaos behind. 

“you’re too cold.”

“they’re too lazy, they think they can slap the ‘ _ happiness is edgy fashion _ ,’ on a bunch of pretty faces and sell it. you know me better than that, tae, i want my fashion magazines to say more than that.”

taehyung pressed the button for the elevator, sighing. “i know that but do you have to be that harsh? the poor girl looked like she was going to cry.”

jungkook chuckled. “don’t worry about jinsoul, she’s one of our best stylists, she’ll come through. you just have to push her a little.”

“how do you know this?”

“we went to school together,” jungkook said. “i watched her grow up during high school, she was one of the best dressed and would doodle fashion pieces on her spare time. she was highly praised for it, but she lacked that push.”

taehyung snorted. “if i didn’t know you better, i’d think you had a crush on her or something.”

jungkook shook his head. “nothing like that, i just know who i’m hiring. she didn’t recognize me so it’s fine, not like it mattered.”

“woah, jeon jungkook, you’re so cool!”

-

“you’re a fucking idiot.”

jungkook lifted his head, watching as someone dumped their coffee on their date’s head. his eyes widen, looking over at jiwoo, who just pouted. 

“wait, miriam, come back!” the guy yelled in broken korean. 

yoongi sighed as he came over to clean up the mess. “dumb couples,” he mumbled. 

“why so sour, cutie?”

“i’m not in the fucking mood, stray.”

“wow, we already have cute nicknames for each other?” jungkook teased, smiling as the frown on yoongi’s face deepened. 

yoongi wiped the table, sighing softly. “why do couples come here to break up? why do couples even fucking exist?”

“reproduction.”

yoongi glared at jungkook before walking to the back of the coffee shop, coming back with a mop. yoongi kept mumbling ‘ _ stupid couples _ ’ under his breath. 

“cough it up!” jiwoo appeared beside jungkook. 

jungkook frowned. “that doesn’t count!”

“what do you mean! i told you he didn’t speak korean and you heard him!”

jungkook shook his head. “he just had some dialect to his speech!”

“you’re a con artist!” jiwoo pouted, sitting down in the empty chair in front of jungkook. “we agreed!”

jungkook rolled his eyes, taking out some money. “you’re a wallet sucker, kim jiwoo.”

jiwoo giggled, “am not, you just suck at reading people.”

“do not!”

“do too! you keep flirting with yoongi-oppa but he’s obviously not interested.”

“she has a point,” yoongi said in the background. 

“silence,” jungkook said. yoongi glared at him again. “this isn’t about you.”

jiwoo giggled, shaking her head. “just admit it, let’s not forget you thought the girl from yesterday was interested in me.”

“she was! she literally thought you were cute.”

“she didn’t,” jiwoo sighed, shaking her head. “the world is doing us a big injustice by making pretty girls heterosexuals.”

jungkook sighed, glancing at yoongi. “tell me about it. it’s the pretty ones that make us get it bad really fast.”

yoongi glanced over at jungkook, eyebrows twitching. as if he was deciding whether to frown or to be surprised. 

“yoongi!” someone yelled. 

jungkook followed yoongi, watching as yoongi walked over to the door. he stood there as the owner yelled at him again, making jungkook frown. 

“what does he gain from only yelling at him?”

“sexual pleasure.”

jungkook snapped his head at jiwoo, who giggled. “fuck, that was way out of character for you.”

“i can be dirty!”

“as if.”

jiwoo glared at him. “don’t test me.”

“okay but, you should tell me things that yoongi likes.”

“no way! you didn’t win our bet.”

jungkook groaned, glancing over at yoongi. “but look at him, he’s way out of my league.”

jiwoo giggled, standing up, walking away slowly. “maybe that’s for the best.”

jungkook stuck his tongue at her, smiling softly as she winked at him. he watched yoongi, who just kept a straight face as he was shouted at. 

“hey, you’re back!”

jungkook looked up to see hoseok. “four times a charm, right?”

hoseok smiled. “do you need a refill?”

“i’m fine, thank you,” jungkook said. “are you off work?” jungkook gestured to the bag hanging from hoseok’s shoulder. 

“yeah, i have a night class to drive to,” hoseok smiled. “i’m teaching a dance class, actually.”

“dance? that’s pretty cool.”

hoseok smiled shyly. “thank you.”

jungkook waved bye to hoseok, who walked away. he turned back to yoongi, who was walking back towards the front of the coffee shop. 

“yoongi!” jungkook called out. yoongi ignored him, walking over to the front doors. “waiter! helper! staffer! sir! cute guy! pretty boy with mint hair!”

yoongi rolled his eyes before walking over to jungkook. “listen, i’m not in the fucking mood to–“

“don’t let him get to you,” jungkook interrupted yoongi. yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. 

“what?”

“i’m a big boss at my work so–“

“i doubt that,” yoongi interjected. 

jungkook chuckled. “jeon jungkook, cutie, look me up. but like i was trying to tell you, don’t let him get to you. sometimes we just want the best out of someone because we expect a lot from you.”

yoongi scoffed. “thanks for the advice, hello counselor, but i’m fine.”

“that show is literal trash but fine, don’t listen to me.”

“i have customers, stray,” yoongi walked away, jungkook following him. 

jungkook chuckled, finishing his coffee before leaving. he made sure to leave a tip, 10,000 won, just like the last four days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you to those who read the first chapter and decided to come back. it means a lot and i hope you like this story. i’m very excited to what’s to come. 🥺  
> — also, shameless self promo but i posted a “[top 10 favorite seventeen songs](https://youtu.be/EZpG1uI_eOE)” video on youtube. there’s also a link to vote for my next video if you want to cast your vote. hehe
> 
> okay, more shameless promo.   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	3. 제 3 장

jungkook ran his fingers through his hair, sighed, reading over the transcripts that his secretary had sent him. they were trial pieces for two possible writers that his company had scouted.

one of them was a fictional writer. she was very popular online for her fiction pieces, one of her stories getting over 5M reads. he least popular stories getting over 3M reads. not only that but her numbers kept growing and growing.

the other writer was recommended by namjoon. a music journalist, who was known online for his intricate pieces and his handsome face. the man was able to write about music in a way that appealed to many online users. namjoon had told taehyung about him during the meeting that jungkook missed.

every writer that gets hired by jungkook’s company gets a referral, a chance to refer another possible employee to the company. whether it’s another writer, photographer, designer - if said person stays for a whole year, the person who referred them gets $1,000.

a lot of writers have tried to win but like jungkook said before, he’s very picky with who he hires. jungkook likes to know everything about someone and make sure that their work ethic won’t affect the company. so not many people have won the prize money and not many referred artists can stand the workload that is required the first three months of being contracted.

“hey!”

jungkook looked away from his computer screen, raising an eyebrow. “what?”

“i’ve been calling your name for ten minutes, where’s your head at?” taehyung took a seat in front of jungkook’s desk, picking up the fidgeting toy that taehyung had gifted him. “i was asking if you wanted to get a drink after work?”

jungkook glanced at the time, it was almost 7pm, which meant yoongi’s coffee shop would be closed by the time he finishes.

“yeah,” jungkook said, “sounds good.”

taehyung put back the toy, chuckling. “are those the manuscripts? weren’t those given to you like a week ago?”

“don’t patronize me, taehyung, i’m not in the mood,” jungkook wondered if yoongi would be disappointed to not see him there for a fifth time. disappointed? happy? he couldn’t tell.

“alright, i’ll be in my office waiting for your call, lover boy.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, watching him leave. he wondered why people always found him so appealing. sure, taehyung was handsome and fit, jungkook won’t deny that, but he was just...sticky? slimy?

-

jungkook sighed, loosening his tie as he started making his way to his bedroom. he stopped at the mirror, frowning at himself. jungkook was losing his muscle, he should go back to the gym. he made a mental note to ask his assistant to sign him up for a gym membership.

he finally laid down, staring at his ceiling. was yoongi thinking of him? had yoongi gotten yelled at today too? the thought just made jungkook furious. yoongi was so hardworking, all of the employees were, but to only scream at yoongi - in public! - it made jungkook furious.

jungkook yawned, the alcohol starting to leave his body, making him extremely sleepy. he should’ve known better than to drink with taehyung, taehyung always get whiny and horny after a few drinks.

now that taehyung was finally home and humping his pillows, jungkook could rest up for tomorrow.

-

“why the fuck do we have a meeting at 8am?” taehyung groaned, rubbing his temples.

“did you have a nice pillow talk?”

“fuck off, jeon.”

jungkook grinned, watching as he secretary let in the speaker for today. jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he recognized the girl.

it was the same girl from the coffee shop, the one that jungkook swore thought jiwoo was cute.

everyone settled down, giving her their attention.

“she’s hot,” taehyung whispered.

“hi, my name is ha sooyoung,” she smiled. “i’m one of your interns down at the design floor, i’m here today to pitch an idea to you about our next magazine cover.”

jungkook shifted, listening to her intently. “go on,” he said. sooyoung looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, as if she was trying to remember if she knew him or not.

“i was given the role of coming up with ideas for our music magazine and i’ve talked with the chief editor and she’s asked me to pitch to you,” sooyoung tripped over her words but jungkook didn’t laugh like the rest of the board members, he was patient and waited for her to get back on her feet.

sooyoung chuckled, clicking to the next slide. “i was thinking of doing a girl every month and to have them come in to do interviews, videos, photo shoots, a big celebration, almost, of that girl.”

the chief editor stood up. “of course, that’s very costly so the money we do out of the first month, we’ll put it towards the second girl, and so on.”

“it might seemed like a boring idea but i was thinking of making these magazines connect,” she clicked the next slide. it showed twelve drawn magazines that connected when put side to side. “that way people feel like they need to buy them all to finish their collection.”

taehyung raised his hand. “how is this idea, besides them connecting, any different than the month covers that are put out by, say, the fashion magazine?”

“these would be unique to the artist, we will pick girls who are the most popular. each magazine will bring a small photocard,” she changed the slid, showing a drawn magazine with a small blank polaroid next to it. “it’ll be signed and it’s a collectible, it’ll appeal to their fans and the general public. we can also do upcoming artists who are close to starting big and even unknown artists. there doesn’t need to be a pattern.”

jungkook bit his lip, just hearing as the board members asked her questions. he looked at the screen, wondering if this idea was worth it.

he waved over his secretary.

“get me a copy of her notes, doesn’t matter if they’re messy, get me a copy and tell her that we’ll consider her idea.” jungkook whispered.

his secretary nodded, thanking sooyoung for her time, and escorting her out. as soon as she left, the room boomed with opinions from the board members.

jungkook sighed, standing up. “alright, alright, one at a time.”

“this idea is ridiculous,” someone said. “what difference does it make if we stick a stupid polaroid inside? we could do that right now and save money.”

another board member scoffed. “you’re missing her vision, it’s about bringing power back to the woman. for the past three years only men have been on the cover of our music magazines, you’ll be reigning in a lot more general public with the girls.”

“but hiring the most popular singers will cost us a lot of money,” taehyung added. “it’s a risk that doesn’t seem to be able to pull off, even if we get a solo artist, or a girl group, it’ll be expensive. flying them here, the hair and makeup, the lights, the photographer, the interviews, the editing - it’s costly to what we already give the music magazines.”

jungkook kept quiet, writing down everything his peers were talking about. “i think,” he said, everyone in the room going quiet. “we should think this over, it’s not a bad idea, but it’s not the best idea. i asked about her notes and i’ll take a look over them, try to decode what her thoughts are. i think it’s–“ he looked up. “i’ll give you a decision in a week.”

with that, he closed his notepad, and got up. taehyung followed in suit, both of them leaving before the board members exploded again.

“are you actually considering this?”

“it’s not a bad idea.”

taehyung made a face, both of them stepping into the elevator. “it’s not a good one either. i still don’t think it’s any different than what we were producing last month.”

“like i said, i asked for her notes. you know how much i rather read someone’s notes than their slides, it gives their idea a more raw feeling rather than that overproduction of a slide.”

“it’s called a slideshow, old man,” taehyung laughed. “you know i’m older, right?”

“yeah well,” jungkook chuckled.

“are you coming to overlook the design for namjoon’s new book?”

jungkook shook his head. “i’m taking my lunch.”

“since when do you take it outside?”

jungkook smiled, walking away. taehyung gave him a look but didn’t say anything.

-

“hey cutie, you’ve got a nice ass.”

“fuck off.”

“what did you say to me?”

jungkook looked up at the sound of glass clattering. he saw yoongi being grabbed by the collar by some guy.

“i said fuck off,” yoongi growled.

the guy threw yoongi on the floor, walking to grab him again, but jungkook stepped in front, grabbing the guy’s arm and twisting it to his back.

“don’t you fucking dare,” jungkook said. “now why don’t you and your fucking pet get out of here before i call the police.”

the guy scoffed but didn’t say anything. jungkook shoved him forward, getting a glare before they left.

jungkook turned, helping yoongi onto his feet. yoongi didn’t meet his eyes.

“i don’t fucking need your help,” yoongi said.

jungkook lifted yoongi’s head, making sure he was hurt. his eyebrows furrowed when he saw a bandage on yoongi’s cheek. “what happened to your-“

“i don’t fucking need your help,” yoongi shouted, making jungkook stare at him. “just fuck off, stray!”

yoongi walked out of the coffee shop, the owner screaming from his door for yoongi to come back.

jungkook looked over at the counter but hoseok nor jiwoo were here.

jungkook found yoongi just outside, looking up at the night sky. he tapped his shoulder with a small sandwich.

“i’m not hungry.”

“i don’t care,” jungkook sat next to yoongi. “you’ve been out here for an hour, you need to eat.”

“why don’t you just fuck off, stray? i really don’t need you fucking pitying me.”

jungkook put the sandwich on yoongi’s lap. “i’m not pitying you, i’m making sure the cutie is okay.”

yoongi scoffed. “there you go again with your stupid nicknames, what a joke.”

“insult me all you want but at least eat.” jungkook gestured at the sandwich.

yoongi picked up the sandwich, slowly unwrapping it. “you’re fucking annoying.”

“and you’re fucking stubborn,” jungkook smiled. “but at least eat, okay?”

yoongi took a small bite, watching jungkook as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over yoongi’s shoulders.

“you’re broader but smaller,” jungkook whispered, yoongi scoffing. “don’t stay here too much, it’s getting colder.”

with that, jungkook left. he turned to find yoongi still wearing his jacket and eating his sandwich.

jungkook smiled, hoping yoongi has a better night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi, honey, i’m sorry for always making you get into fights and making people mean to you. i promise i’ll lighten up from now on. 🥺  
> but hey. we got sooyoung in this now so everything is okay lmfao.  
> happy - late - valentines day! whether you’re single, taken, married, divorced, not looking - i hope you had a nice day and remember that i love you. thank you for the support. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	4. 제 4 장

jungkook walked down the hallway, watching everyone he passed by working hard. he smiled to himself, thinking back to the days that he started this company with taehyung. they were both out of business school, two idiots excited to take the world by storm. 

with taehyung’s social skills, they managed to grow around the country and overseas. jungkook managing and hiring people who pleased him. one copy by the other, they soon grew in numbers. being able to hire writers, webtoon artists, and so on. 

their small vision, the one that jungkook would draw designs for during his free time was now a successful company that keeps growing. 

j&t co. 

sometimes jungkook regrets the name, sometimes he likes it. it’s simple but rolls off the tongue nicely, he thinks. 

“hey.”

jungkook turned to see taehyung, smiling softly at him. “what’s up?”

“just letting you know that the fictional writer is demanding more money,” taehyung stirred his tea, yawning. “she’s asking for more money since one of our rival companies are offering her a contract of half a million and a movie.”

“a movie?”

“yep.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “half a million? how much were we giving her?”

“a little under, i think the movie deal is what’s making her ask for money.” taehyung sipped his tea, looking out at the glass window. “if her movie is a success, it’ll be worth more than her contract.”

“did you tell her that we’re not paying her more?”

“already did, yeah,” taehyung chuckled. “she didn’t take it so well.”

jungkook hummed, glancing over at the people passing by them. “when do they?”

“namjoon’s recommendation said his contract was fine, that his manager will be sending the signed copy over today at night since he has a interview in japan.”

“in japan?”

taehyung nodded, “the guy’s name is kim seokjin, i looked him up. his articles get the most traffic on the website he writes, it says he wanted something more concrete, the website he writes on is shutting down.”

“it’s not a company?”

“just a forums website, nothing else.”

jungkook hummed. “must be pretty popular if they’re interviewing him in japan.”

“he went viral,” taehyung said. “like namjoon described him, he’s easy on the eyes and he’s intelligent too.”

jungkook nodded. “cancel the contract with the writer and give half the money to the journalist,” he pushed off the wall. “i’m going to lunch.”

“outside?”

“is that a problem?”

“no, it’s just strange to see you going outside the company for lunch. you usually just stayed holed up in your office.”

jungkook shrugged, not giving up his answer. he was about to walk away but stopped. “hey, rhetorical question, but how do you make someone’s heart flutter?”

“excuse me?” taehyung choked on his tea, making jungkook roll his eyes. “did i hear that right?”

“stop being dramatic.”

“the tea is fucking scolding hot, asshole!” taehyung blinked. “did i hear right?”

“you’re a flirt, what do you do?”

taehyung frowned, looking at jungkook with a skeptical look. “uh, small gestures. buy them a coffee.”

“eh, something else,” jungkook shook his head. yoongi worked at a coffee shop, he doubted coffee was something he wanted. 

“uh, flowers?”

“flowers!”

jungkook snapped, walking away and dialing his assistant. 

-

“hey!” hoseok smiled. “haven’t seen you in a while, been busy?”

jungkook thanked hoseok for the iced latte as he came back from outside. “i did, thank you for noticing.”

hoseok shrugged. “i spend my entire week here so i notice,” he laughed softly. “you okay? you look nervous.”

jungkook bit his lip. “is yoongi here?”

hoseok smiled knowingly. “he should arrive in a few minutes.”

“okay, cool.” jungkook sipped his coffee, looking around. his leg shook up and down nervously, he wasn’t too sure why he was nervous but he was. 

jungkook has spent his entire college years focused on finishing up that he rarely had time to date or even think about dating. 

so the last time he’s done something for someone…first year of high school. 

“why is there a fucking flower truck outside our shop?” yoongi asked as he walked in. 

jungkook felt his heart skip as yoongi stepped in, his green hair was wavy today, dressed in casual wear. he looked absolutely adorable and jungkook might’ve gotten a nosebleed at how adorable he looked. 

yoongi wore a black oversized sweater with some dark blue ripped jeans. 

adorable, that’s all. 

“flower truck?” hoseok walked out, yoongi following. jungkook almost forgot the whole plan. 

“oh shit,” jungkook ran out, finding hoseok looking around the truck. 

yoongi stood away from truck, shaking his head. “what loser would waste this much money on something this cheesy?”

“uh, this loser,” jungkook said. 

“you bought this?” hoseok gasped, “for who?”

yoongi scoffed. “why would you waste money on this?”

jungkook walked to the truck, picking up a single rose, walking back to yoongi who furrowed his eyebrows. “i wish i could quote something, some poet, but i completely forgot what to say.”

yoongi looked down at the rose. hoseok walked over to jungkook. “can i get a rose too?”

he was diffusing the tension and jungkook appreciated it. judging by yoongi’s neutral expression, he was probably annoyed. 

yoongi walked away, a soft scoff coming from him before going back inside the coffee shop. jungkook sighed, turning back to hoseok with a smile.

“course! anyone can get a flower!” jungkook shouted to the onlookers, guessing that yoongi didn’t wouldn’t want the truck either. 

-

“thanks for the flowers!” some random guy giggled, jungkook waving goodbye as they left. 

hoseok came back with a piece of cake, a pink flower tucked behind his ear. “leftover piece so free of charge.”

“are you pitying me?”

“just a little.”

jungkook chuckled, accepting the cake. “i’ll take it, have to go back to work soon, anyway.”

“i’ve been meaning to ask, where do you work?”

jungkook picked off the walnuts. “i work at a publishing company, j&t? have you heard of them?”

“j–are you kidding me? they just signed one of my favorite webtoon artists ever! what do you do?”

jungkook snorted. “i’m one of the co-owners.”

“no! wait, seriously? you’re joking!”

“nope.”

hoseok shook his head. “that’s so–i’m so poor.”

jungkook laughed, making hoseok smile. “i’m still the same guy as before.”

“i feel like i need to charge you for the free cake now,” hoseok laughed. “that explains the suit though.”

“yeah,” jungkook chuckled. 

hoseok was about to say something when they heard yelling. jungkook looked over at yoongi, who was listening to his boss scream at him. 

“when will you stop using this job to flirt!” the boss screamed at yoongi. “you’re here to work not to find some lowlife to have sex with! this is ridiculous!”

yoongi just stood there, blinking slowly, sadly unfazed by the screaming. 

“do your job and do it right!”

with that, the boss slammed the door in yoongi’s face. yoongi just walked away from the door, going back to work. 

“he hides behind that stupid little door like a coward,” hoseok said, shaking his head. “it doesn’t matter what happens, it’s always yoongi’s fault.”

jungkook watched as yoongi cleaned tables, noticing the slight tremor in his hands. jungkook got up, hoseok leaving to attend customers. 

jungkook took a step to help yoongi but stopped, wondering if he should just leave him alone. 

yoongi sighed, putting down the rag, and walking to the bathroom. 

jungkook walked over, picking up the wet rag, and finished cleaning up the tables. hoseok helped guide him, telling him where to put the dirty dishes, and thanked him. 

“i’ll see you tomorrow,” jungkook said after cleaning up the entire tables. 

“thank you for today,” hoseok said. “and the flowers. i think our coffee shop has never looked this decorated.”

jungkook chuckled. “hope you don’t get in too much trouble for putting flowers in here.”

“who cares.” 

jungkook waved, putting a couple bills into the tip jar, and waving bye. he walked out of the shop, finding yoongi standing in front of the flower truck. 

“have a peony.”

yoongi jumped, turning to look at jungkook. “what?”

“a peony,” jungkook reached forward, picking a pink peony off the truck. “did you know they used to represent ‘anger’ to victorians?” 

yoongi took the flower that jungkook handed him. “i didn’t.”

“now they’re linked to romance, marriage, and even bashfulness.”

“we’re not–“

“i know,” jungkook chuckled. “just trying to tell you that something that once was bad can turn into something good.”

yoongi shrugged. “they’re just flowers.”

“each flower has a meaning, yoongi,” jungkook looked at the flower truck. “but i guess at the end, they’re really just flowers, huh?”

yoongi looked at the peony, sighing. “thanks for the flowers.”

“thanks for thanking me.”

“how’d you know about the victorian fact? did you make that up?”

jungkook chuckled, “my mom used to be a florist. when i was little, i used to read her books while she worked. i also ended up pricking myself a lot of times before i learned that even beautiful things can hurt you.”

“is that supposed to be poetic?”

“i was hoping, my father is a literature teacher. how bad did i do?”

yoongi’s lips turned up, into what could’ve been a smile but his face quickly went back to neutral. if jungkook hadn’t been watching him, he would’ve missed it. 

“i should go back,” yoongi said, making his way back to the coffee shop. 

“wait,” jungkook grabbed yoongi’s wrist, yoongi raising his eyebrows at him. “take a couple forget-me-nots too.”

yoongi laughed, the sound catching jungkook off guard, freezing right in place. yoongi walked backwards, shaking his head. “you’re an idiot.” 

jungkook watched him walk away, the peony in hand. he blinked, feeling his heart skip again. 

he finally let out the breath he was holding after yoongi steps inside, replaying yoongi’s laugh. 

jungkook took out his phone, cheeks warming up. “hey, it’s me. how much do you think coffee shops sell at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be living vicariously though jungkook at this point bc i deadass froze when i first heard yoongi laugh. at that very moment, i knew i fucking loved him with my entire heart. yoongi’s laugh + smile are my favorite things about him. ugh. i could write on and on about min yoongi. jungkook agrees. 🥺💓
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	5. 제 5 장

jungkook walked around his house barefoot, biting down on his lip. he stared at his wall, trying hard to figure out what was wrong with it. his artwork was still there, his nendoroids were neatly aligned on his shelf, his award for best publishing company was there. but he’s been staring at this wall for almost an hour and he can’t figure out what’s wrong. 

“guk?”

jungkook turned to see taehyung the box of donuts that he left to buy. “there you are,” jungkook walked to taehyung, dragging him over to the wall. “what’s missing?”

“what?”

“there’s something missing or there’s something wrong with this particular wall, what is it?”

taehyung looked at jungkook before turning to the wall. “uh, nothing?”

“right! it all looks perfect but i was going to go pee but something caught my attention, i just don’t know what.”

taehyung blinked. “did you have coffee today?”

“just five cups, why?”

“five? jungkook, your cutoff is three!”

“i didn’t–i couldn’t sleep, i was up late going over the contract from this coffee shop i bought and–“

“wait, wait, back up.” taehyung stepped away, putting down the box. “you bought a coffee shop?”

jungkook blinked at taehyung. “i didn’t tell you? oh right, i was supposed to keep that a secret.”

jungkook ran to his office, picking up the contract his lawyer sent him, flipping through the pages. “so i was reading this over and it literally says that you’re not supposed to fucking mistreat your employees but that asshole yells at yoongi every single–“

“wait back up, again! who the fuck is yoongi?”

jungkook gasped, hitting taehyung on the arm with the folder. “yoongi! you don’t know yoongi?”

“are you sure all you had was coffee? i remember you were busted for more than caffeine that one night in high school.”

jungkook frowned. “i didn’t–it’s just coffee, i was originally just going to read through a couple pages but then i started thinking about yoongi and his green hair. do you think it means something to him?”

“how the fuck am i supposed to know? i’ve never even met the g–wait is this why you asked about the flowers? jungkook, did you meet someone?”

“shit!” jungkook hit taehyung with the folder again. 

“okay,” taehyung snatched the folder from jungkook. “i’m so fucking close to shoving this up your ass.”

jungkook looked at the wall. “my clock!” he ran to the clock hanging on the wall. “the battery ran out! it’s not ticking anymore, that’s what was missing!”

taehyung sighed. “jungkook, you’re officially banned from drinking coffee. you know you crash harder than your high, right?”

jungkook looked at taehyung, eyes moving from taehyung to the folder in his hand. “do you think i should change the uniform? would it be–“ jungkook giggled, making taehyung take a step backward. “do you think i could make the uniforms see through?”

-

jungkook woke up, groaning as his head pounded. he slowly lifted his head, wincing as his cheek was stuck to the wooden floor. 

“tae?” he mumbled, not wanting to shout. jungkook squinted at the soft light coming from the windows, sighing as he got off the floor completely. 

jungkook followed the only light in his house, leading him to his office. sitting in his chair was taehyung, thick rimmed glasses, reading over the contract. 

“i can’t believe you fucking bought a coffee shop,” taehyung said, looking up at him. “a coffee shop, jungkook. and it wasn’t even a good one, you bought it for 500,000,000 won.”

jungkook sighed, leaning against the doorframe for support. “it was a spur of a moment thing.”

“please don’t tell me you were drunk while you bought this.”

“no, i haven’t touched a bottle since that night.” jungkook shook his head. “i promise.”

taehyung nodded, looking back down at the contract. “this owner guy just gave up the coffee shop, just like that?”

jungkook nodded. “he was more interested in the money than anything.”

taehyung hummed, closing the folder. “so you’re a coffee shop owner now. what’s next?”

“what do you mean?”

“are you going to buy a comic bookstore? a candle making factory?”

jungkook chuckled, taehyung grinning at him. “it’s not like that,” he sighed. “i stumbled across this coffee shop and the people there were really nice. i liked the environment and they make one good cup of coffee.”

“so you bought it for their secret coffee recipe?”

“no,” jungkook rolled his eyes. “the employees there are all hardworking and the guy i bought it from, he was a fucking shit owner, tae. the tables were practically breaking apart, they would run out of supplies because the owner forgot to buy supplies. he’d even treat this one employee so fucking shitty, he’d scream at him in front of customers. it got so bad that the regulars were so used to it.”

“why didn’t the guy just quit?”

jungkook sighed. “i don’t know.”

“well it sounds like you know a lot, is that where you were going for lunch?”

“yeah,” jungkook chuckled. “my little hideaway from work, i guess. no one knew who i was, no one was avoiding eye contact with me. i was just me.”

taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes. “sounds cheesy.”

jungkook smiled. “it is, but i like it there.”

“enough to buy it.”

“yes.”

taehyung got up, taking off his glasses, and nodding. “alright, i guess i won’t judge you too much. at least you weren’t the one close to buying an island for someone.”

“you are pretty stupid.”

“only when it comes to love, jungkook. go big or go home, you have a lot to learn.”

jungkook smiled. “hyung?”

“yeah?”

“thank you for looking out for me.”

taehyung smiled back, patting his shoulder. “let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

-

"can you please stop bothering me during work? my boss is going to get angry."

"no, he won't, in fact, i think he says that you should go on a date with me."

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. "really? and why would he say that?"

"because i'm your boss, i bought the coffee shop." jungkook grinned up at yoongi, he could hear hoseok and jiwoo’s giggles and gasps.

yoongi’s eyes got wide. "you did what!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please refrain from giving gukkie anymore coffee. there’s only so much he can take before sanity leaves the chat…🐰☕️  
> okay but i just imagined jungkook running all around, trying to get rid of all the energy inside him, hehe.  
> hope you liked this update. someone called me twice while writing this and it fucking scared me lmfao. i was so focused and then ‘new’ by yves started playing asdjfkds. 
> 
> come chat with me! 💭  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	6. 제 6 장

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, spotting a familiar face at his usual table. a pretty girl reading a book was sitting down, a small cup of water next to her bag. 

he spotted jiwoo giving him a look. jungkook smirked, walking over to her. “isn’t that the girl?”

“no!” jiwoo looked away, her cheeks turning a pretty pink color. “she’s been sitting down for an hour, all she’s drank is water.”

jungkook chuckled, glancing over. he furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the girl. “oh!” he said. “i know her.”

“what!” jiwoo shouted, both of them quickly turning around, hiding their faces when the girl turned. 

“jiwoo!”

“i’m sorry!” she whispered loudly. 

jungkook laughed, gesturing for them to take their conversation elsewhere. “she works at my company,” jungkook explained. “her name is ha sooyoung.”

jiwoo pouted, glancing over at sooyoung. “even her name is pretty, what do i do? she’s too pretty for me.”

“nonsense, you’re pretty too, jiwoo,” jungkook smiled, patting her hand. “just talk to her.”

“like that’s been working with you and yoongi!”

jungkook blinked slowly. “i’m going to ignore that,” he glared at her. jiwoo giggled. “don’t base your view on liking someone on my experience. i’ll break him.”

“you’ll break him?”

“fuck yes, i’ll make him lo–he’s talking to her!”

they both grabbed menus, hiding behind them. jungkook watched as yoongi talked to sooyoung, sooyoung replying. 

the two gasped as yoongi laughed, a gummy smile appearing on his face. jungkook blinked in disbelief. part of him in pure disbelief that yoongi had another look other than a frown. part of him annoyed that sooyoung made yoongi laugh so effortlessly. 

has it not been a month since jungkook came in? a month since he’s been trying to get yoongi to go on a date with him? a month! since jungkook has tried to make yoongi smile. 

-

“hi mr. jeon!” sooyoung bowed politely. 

jungkook looked away from her and to taehyung. “i’ll be skipping today’s meeting, please give me your notes when it’s finished. pay close attention and don’t go easy.”

taehyung kept a straight face, though his eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds. “sure.”

jungkook glanced at sooyoung one more time. he sighed as he walked to his office, undoing his tie before sitting down. 

he wondered if he’d been reading yoongi wrong, maybe yoongi wasn’t interested in guys. maybe yoongi liked pretty and tall girls who were self driven and drank water. 

jungkook groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. either way, jungkook had too much work to do for him to think about this. 

 

just an hour into answering emails and jungkook’s mind drifted off to yoongi and sooyoung. he sighed, tapping his foot as he tried to focus on the manuscript sent to him. 

his phone rang, making jungkook jump. jungkook cleared his throat, trying to get it together before he answered. 

“yes?”

“sorry to bother you sir,” his assistant said. “but there’s a man here saying that he needs to talk to you? his name is jung hoseok?”

jungkook smiled. “let him in, heejin. it’ll be alright.” 

“while i have you on the line, sir. jinsoul, the stylist, just left me a folder of designs for you to approve, did you want me to scan them and send them to both you and taehyung or–“

“just leave them at my desk after i leave for my 5 o’clock meeting, thank you, heejin.”

jungkook hung up the phone, looking up as hoseok stepped inside. “you’ve found me.”

hoseok smiled, lifting up a bag of takeout. “she practically airport search this bag, even opening the small plates.”

jungkook laughed, gesturing for them to sit down at the small kitchen and island. “please sit down.”

“why am i not surprised that you have a kitchen, your office is amazing!” hoseok looked around, laughing. “amazing.”

“you should see my coworker, taehyung’s office. he’s thinking of putting in a hot tub,” jungkook rolled his eyes. “my assistant, heejin, suggested getting a kitchen since i usually didn’t eat out.”

“but you do now?”

“maybe,” jungkook laughed, getting out plates and cups. “i’m sorry, was i expecting you?”

hoseok shook his head. “no, i just got off work and saw your building. i’m sorry, if you’re busy, i can–“

“no, you’re welcome here anytime,” jungkook chuckled. “i don’t think i’ve ever had a friend over, i feel like i need to clean.”

hoseok laughed, shaking his head. “don’t worry about it. are you sure i’m not imposing?”

“not at all, i needed a break from those emails,” he smiled, equally spreading the food between them. “how was work?”

hoseok shrugged. “quiet, i never thought there’d be a day where i didn’t hear our boss yell at yoongi.”

jungkook smiled softly. “i’m glad, i’m sorry about that, by the way. you must’ve been surprised.”

“trust me, i’m just happy that asshole doesn’t own the coffee shop anymore. he was an absolute pain and the way he treated us was horrible, especially yoongi.”

“about that,” jungkook looked up at hoseok. “if you don’t want to tell me or anything, i’ll understand, but why did yoongi stick around? why didn’t he just find a different job?”

hoseok chuckled. “i’d tell you if i knew, jungkook,” he shrugged. “yoongi is a nice guy, really funny too, once you get to know him. but he was also quiet when it came to personal things.”

jungkook sighed, nodding. “so basically, i’m screwed.”

“why are you so interested in yoongi?” hoseok chuckled. “i always wanted to ask, you’re handsome, you seem like you’d have a handful of beautiful girls and boys at your disposal, why him?”

jungkook felt his cheeks warm up. “you’ve put me in a vulnerable position, hoseok.”

“my apologies!”

jungkook laughed, shaking his head. “i’m not complaining, it’s refreshing having to talk about this with someone that isn’t taehyung. it’s also strange.”

“you don’t have to if–“

“no, i don’t mind.” jungkook sighed. “it’s too soon to call it love and too late to say it’s just a crush. i’ve been solely focused on my career since the end of high school, i was in a bad time then, but decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and worked hard. i know it’s a bit narcissistic to say, but i worked my ass off to get to the position i am.”

“you did, i don’t doubt that.”

“with that said, i had to grow up fast. i didn’t enjoy my childhood because of my father, he was strict on me and that caused me to rebel during my second year of high school.” jungkook chuckled. “i just–i saw yoongi and i just liked him a lot, it felt like i was back in high school, liking the cool guy with colored hair, and just–i like him. he makes me happy.”

hoseok chuckled. “when you bought the coffee shop, i was worried that you did it so yoongi would date you. but you intentions weren’t ill mannered, were they?”

“i like you a lot too, jiwoo too. i’ve grown fond of you all and seeing you being treated like that pissed me off. but i’ll be lying if i didn’t say i was being sneaky. i thought he’d be impressed with my money.”

hoseok snorted. “like a proper sugar daddy.”

“i bought a building for him, a flower truck. you really can’t give me anything?”

hoseok shook his head. “sorry, i can’t sell out my friend like that.”

“fine.” jungkook hung his head, trying to think of other ways to woo yoongi. when it hit him. jungkook looked up at hoseok. “what if i can get you an autographed copy of kim namjoon’s webtoon?”

hoseok’s eyes sparkled. “you got a deal.”

-

“hey,” jungkook said, leaning against the chair, leather jacket suffocating his movements. 

yoongi gave him a strange look. “hey yourself, stray.”

“i heard you’re into bad boys.”

“i’m not.”

jungkook deflated immediately. 

“what?”

yoongi looked at jungkook, furrowing his eyebrows. “is that why you’re wearing a leather jacket instead of the suit?”

“hoseok said that–“ jungkook bit his tongue. 

“hoseok?” yoongi scoffed. “why is everyone helping you? did you bribe them?”

jungkook looked at hoseok cuddling the webtoon, looked at jiwoo talking with sooyoung. “no.”

“you look guilty.”

“do not!”

yoongi scoffed. “whatever.”

“wait!”

yoongi stopped, raising an eyebrow. jungkook took off the leather jacket, sighing. “well, what kind of men do you like? do you even like men? i’m just–am i just making a fool out of myself?”

“jungkook–“

“i feel ridiculous sometimes but i like you, yoongi. and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. whether you like me or not, i’ll still like you, and i want to see you happy. but this push and pull is exhausting. so if you’re going to let me down, just do it. tell me that you don’t like me or men - but do it.”

yoongi rolled his eyes. “are you finished?”

“yes.”

yoongi bit his lip, looking around before sighing. “i like my men in suits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sooyoung had to suffer from jealous_jungkook.mp4 but like…yoongi likes his men in suits. people!! we out here winning. 🤠  
> slowly but surely, yoongi will open up, don’t worry. and gukkie will definitely continue to be a ball of cuteness in a suit. it’ll be great.  
> thank you for all the support you’ve given this story. please remember i love you all so much. 
> 
> send me ur fav underrated songs! uwu  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	7. 제 7 장

jungkook stared at tan envelope, toying with one side of the envelope. the front door of his door opened, taehyung walking in. 

“that stupid intern that you hired is starting to annoy me,” taehyung walked to jungkook’s office kitchen, raiding it for whatever salty food he had. taehyung always ate something salty whenever he was stressed or annoyed. 

jungkook just watched him. watched as taehyung walked up and down the office, shaking his head. rambling on and on about the intern that jungkook supposedly hired. 

“guk?” taehyung finally said, looking at him. “what’s wrong? you look you’re about to pass out. what’s wrong?”

jungkook looked down at the tan envelope, swallowing thickly. “nothing,” he put the envelope in his desk drawer, smiling. “what intern?”

-

jungkook looked out the window, watching as the buildings passed by. they were thirty minutes away from the airport and jungkook just wanted to run out of the car. he wasn’t in the mood to do this, be the businessman that he had to be. 

“sir, did you want to stop by anywhere to eat?” the driver asked. 

jungkook told him no. they kept driving, jungkook’s mind going back to the tan envelope waiting for him at his office. 

-

“hey!” jiwoo smiled. “welcome back! how was japan?”

jungkook laughed, rolling his eyes as she greeted him with a slice of cake. “is this–“

“japanese castella cake? yes, it is. hoseok had our baker bake a whole cake so please tell me you’re hungry.”

jungkook cut off a piece, humming as he tasted the sweetness of the cake. “it’s good,” he smiled. “thank you.”

jiwoo nodded. “i have to go back to work but i’ll take my break soon, stick around?”

“sure thing.”

jiwoo went back to the counter, jungkook looking around the coffee shop. he noticed that i was busier than usual. 

hoseok had run by jungkook some ideas for the coffee shop, some advertising ideas. they must be working since jungkook has never seen it this busy before. 

“you’re back.”

jungkook turned to see yoongi, whose hair was black now. he smiled softly, missing the mint hair but loving how angelic yoongi looked in black hair. 

“of course,” jungkook smiled. “you didn’t think i’d miss your birthday, did you?”

yoongi chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “and how do you know my birthday?”

“lucky guess?”

“whatever, stray,” yoongi walked away, cleaning the table beside jungkook. jungkook watched him, smiling softly as yoongi bit down on his lip to concentrate, eyebrows furrowing when the stain wouldn’t go away. 

“i bought you something.”

yoongi looked up at him. “what?”

“but you have to come with me to get it.”

yoongi glared at him. “i’m not going home with you.”

jungkook laughed, shaking his head. “it’s at my workplace, will you come?”

“it’s late,” yoongi pushed in the chairs, shrugging. “i still need to cover for jiwoo’s break and–“

“please?”

yoongi rolled his eyes, shrugging. “you’re the boss.” with that, he walked away, jungkook smiling after him. 

  
  


“wait, you actually got him to agree?” jiwoo whispered, both of them hiding behind the menus, spying out sooyoung who was working on her laptop. 

“i think so?” jungkook shrugged. “he told me that i’m the boss so i took it as acceptance?”

jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows. “maybe i was wrong, yoongi definitely loves being spoiled.”

“i would give him my credit card if he let me,” jungkook dug his face into his palms. “jiwoo, give him my wallet!”

jiwoo giggled, hitting jungkook’s arm. “am not,” she laughed. “it’s cute, though.”

“my point was, maybe you should go try with sooyoung,” jungkook whispered. “you never know.”

jiwoo glanced over at sooyoung, who was humming to whatever song she was listening to. “i don’t know, oppa. it’s not easy for me, i’m so–i don't know, fragile?”

jungkook shook his head. “just do it, at your pace of course, but you won’t know unless you try.”

“i can’t believe yoongi not rejecting you, finally, has made you into such a motivational person.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, eating his sixth slice of castella cake. 

  
  


“alright, boss man,” yoongi said, fixing his bag strap. “let’s get this over with.”

jungkook looked up from his coloring book that hoseok bought him. “what?”

“is that a coloring book?”

“maybe,” jungkook quickly closed it. “hoseok said he saw it and it reminded him of me, okay?”

“it’s a bunny coloring book.”

jungkook stood up, clearing his throat. “are you ready?”

“yes,” yoongi gestured towards the door. “let’s get this over with.”

jungkook nodded, “did you drive here?”

“no, i usually take the train, why?”

“just asking, my car’s just over here.”

yoongi sighed, walking towards jungkook’s car. jungkook opened the door for yoongi, making yoongi chuckle as he got in. 

jungkook got in, turning the ignition on. “music?”

“i’m fine, thanks.”

jungkook nodded, driving towards his company. the closer they drove, the more nervous jungkook started to feel. 

it was the first time he would be showing yoongi his company, giving him a tour of the building after hours. hopefully the building was empty, just the security guards. 

as they pulled up, he heard a faint gasp come from yoongi, who leaned forward, looking up at the building. 

“you work here?” yoongi asked, scoffing. “no wonder you bought that cheap coffee shop, fuck, how many floors does this have?”

jungkook smiled, feeling a bit relieved that yoongi was interested. they got out, yoongi kept looking up at the building. 

“this way,” jungkook guided yoongi into the building. 

“hello, sir!” the security guard got up, bowing. “the building has been quiet all night, just some employees on the fashion floor left but they said they’ll wrap up soon.”

jungkook nodded. “thank you, mr. oh, i appreciate your services.”

“sir?” yoongi scoffed. “what are you, the owner of the building?”

“co-owner.”

yoongi froze. “what?”

the nerves started to come back again, jungkook swallowing. “i own the company with my close friend, taehyung.”

“you–you own this building?”

“jeon jungkook, i told you to look me up,” jungkook pouted, making yoongi scoff. “what?”

yoongi shook his head, looking around the lobby. “i’m just–why the fuck are you eating lunch every day at that lousy coffee shop when you own this?”

“excuse me but that lousy coffee shop is mine, please don’t insult it.” jungkook took yoongi’s wrist, waiting for yoongi to rebuttal but he didn’t, so he tugged him towards the elevator. 

they stepped inside, yoongi standing on the complete opposite side of jungkook. jungkook looked up at him. 

“why am i here, jungkook?”

“to pick up your gift.”

yoongi shook his head. “why am i really here? are you–why are you trying so hard for me to like you when you’re living like this?”

jungkook blinked. “i–“

“you what?”

the elevator dinged, the doors opening. four workers bowed to jungkook before stepping inside. they stepped in between yoongi and jungkook, jungkook looking over their heads, sighing when he saw yoongi was still there. 

the elevator kept going up, people coming in and out. it grew crowded then empty, back to crowded. 

jungkook didn’t know why so much people were still here but was growing annoyed. 

someone touched his hand, making him snap his head. he found yoongi by his side. 

“you’re a horrible boss,” yoongi whispered. “they all look so tired.”

“it’s deadlines month,” jungkook whispered back. “they all have to work with their respective authors and make sure that they turn in the pieces that they need to.”

yoongi tilted his head. “i thought you owned a publishing company?”

jungkook smiled. “so you did look me up?”

“just now,” yoongi shrugged. “you’re the youngest.”

“i am,” jungkook couldn’t help but keep his smile, just preening at the fact that yoongi looked him up. 

“exactly how far up is your office?”

“one more floor.”

yoongi nodded, leaning back against the wall, their arms touching. 

-

“i’m sorry that i couldn’t give you a proper tour,” jungkook said as they walked down the hall. “i want to show you everything from bottom to top. i worked personally with the architecture and every floor is built specifically for the different categories.” 

yoongi hummed. “i’ll have to take you up on that, stray. it’s a beautiful building.”

jungkook opened his door, frowning when he saw taehyung. “hyung?”

taehyung looked up, taking off his reading glasses. “gukkie, what are you doing here?”

“never mind that, what are you doing in my office?”

taehyung sighed. “this is where the best snacks are.”

“hyung.”

taehyung stood up, looking over at yoongi. “we’ll talk when you’re alone, gukkie.”

jungkook frowned. “hyung, i trust yoongi. what is this about? how long have you been coming into my office?”

“don’t look at me like that, guk,” taehyung walked over to turn on the lights. “this is my first time, you were acting so suspicious the last time i saw you, i was worried you were drink–“

“i wasn’t,” jungkook cut him off. 

taehyung hummed. “i know, i saw the envelope.”

jungkook looked at his desk, stepping in. “you shouldn’t have done that, hyung!” he grabbed the tan envelope from the morning. “that’s none of your business.”

“i know, jungkook, just relax,” taehyung glanced over at yoongi. jungkook followed his gaze, finding yoongi just standing there, neutral expression. the same expression he had whenever he used to get yelled at. like he wanted to say something but just bit his tongue. 

“hyung, get out, we’ll talk about this later.”

taehyung sighed, “just promise me that it’s not what i think it is.”

“it’s not, i promise.” jungkook whispered. 

taehyung nodded, bidding them a good night before closing the door behind him. 

“i’m sorry,” jungkook said. “i didn’t know he’d be here, you shouldn’t have seen that.”

yoongi chuckled. “trust me, you’ve seen me in worst scenarios.”

jungkook put down the envelope, humming. “i’m still sorry.”

“really, jungkook, don’t worry about it.” yoongi walked more into the office, chuckling as he looked around. “exactly how loaded are you, stray?”

“it was taehyung’s idea, he wanted us to have big offices to give into the idea that we know what we’re doing. we were young when we started this company and he said that even if we felt lost, to fake it. one day we won’t have to.”

yoongi picked up a award. “it obviously payed off,” he smiled. “this is nice, what year was this taken?”

“that was my last year of university,” jungkook walked over to yoongi, looking over his shoulder. “i dyed my hair blonde for the first time, worst mistake of my life.”

“you look cute,” yoongi laughed. “look at your little cheeks. i see why hoseok says you look like a bunny.”

“he says that?”

yoongi hummed. “all the time, yeah.”

yoongi turned, the two men standing close to each other. jungkook swallowed, looking away. 

“uh,” jungkook walked away, “your gift is here.”

“jungkook,” yoongi said. jungkook looked up. “why are you so interested in me? you seem like you have the power to have anyone you want, why me?”

jungkook smiled, picking up the black box. “when i went away, i thought about that, hoseok came over and asked me the same question.”

yoongi watched as jungkook got closer. jungkook opened the box, a golden round locket with yoongi’s initials engraved. 

“my last year of high school, my mom passed away. i was a mess and i used to drink a lot. it was really bad that my dad threatened to send me to rehab if i didn’t clean up my act. taehyung was there for me, always trying to help me back on my feet but i just couldn’t find the point. it wasn’t until i finally crashed, i wasn’t sleeping either. just drinking black coffee and alcohol, i finally hit a really bad low.”

yoongi nodded, letting jungkook continue. jungkook chuckled, not sure why he was telling yoongi all of this. this wasn’t what he rehearsed on the plane ride home, he wasn’t supposed to tell him any of this. yet he couldn’t stop himself. 

“i woke up one day, completely sick of the cycle that i made for myself. i stopped drinking and worked really hard to break the habit that i made for myself. i luckily got my act together with my grades, applied to colleges, and universities. my father stopped talking to me, even if i felt like i was drowning, i made a promise not to touch another bottle.”

yoongi chuckled, “so you got into university?”

“i worked my ass off to make sure that i made my dreams come true, my mother wanted to make her own company, too. taehyung and i–we created this and i don’t regret it. it’s been hard work but it’s been worth it.”

jungkook bit his lip, taking out the locket, yoongi bowing slightly, letting jungkook put the round golden locket on him. 

“i grew up fast, focused solely on my studies, and didn’t really enjoy the majority of my young adult years. i don’t know what it’s like to have your heart broken by some college student, i don’t know if i would still be with my high school sweetheart.”

yoongi chuckled lightly. 

“i do know that i haven’t felt what i feel for you before and it’s terrifying but i like it,” jungkook smiled softly. “so i’m sorry for trying so hard, my game is a couple years off.”

“what about the envelope?”

jungkook glanced over at his desk. “my dad sent me a wedding invitation.”

“oh?”

“yeah.” jungkook chuckled, looking down. “i’m sorry for dragging you down here. you–“

yoongi shook his head. “jeon jungkook,” he sighed. “you’re going to cause me so much headaches.”

jungkook smiled, leaning in, waiting for yoongi to pull away, to push him away. yoongi didn’t do either one, yoongi smiled and kissed jungkook. 

jungkook’s heart was pounding fast in his chest as yoongi’s hand was placed on jungkook’s cheek. they kissed slowly, both of them just taking their time. 

“happy birthday,” jungkook whispered. 

“it’s one am,” yoongi laughed softly against jungkook’s lips, the feeling making jungkook’s heart skip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late birthday to my baby boy, min yoongi. i wanted to post it before it turned midnight but ao3 was down lol.   
> but okay, just small clarification, they’ll be taking it slow dw. but a kiss felt right. 🥺👉👈  
> i love you. just feeling soft tonight? thank you for the support. i know i’m not the best writer or constant updater but i appreciate you taking the time to read this and looking forward to the new chapters. means the world, it really does. thank you. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	8. 제 8 장

jungkook opened the car door, smiling softly as yoongi got out of the car. he walked yoongi all the way to the entrance of the apartment complex. 

“thanks for the gift.”

“the kiss?”

yoongi’s eyes widened, punching jungkook’s shoulder. “don’t get cocky, jeon. i obviously let you kiss me because of the sad blue balls story you told.”

jungkook smiled, leaning against the wall as yoongi leaned back. “it’s not a blue balls story.”

“it totally is,” yoongi said, looking away. but jungkook could see the shy smile on his face. 

jungkook looked down at the golden round locket hanging from yoongi’s neck, yoongi’s initials shining in the moonlight. 

“sorry for making you stay out past 2,” jungkook said. “i’ll make sure to let your boss know that you might be coming in late tomorrow.”

yoongi scoffed, looking at jungkook. “i don’t work tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“really? do you–“

“good night, jungkook,” yoongi opened the door, stepping inside. 

jungkook grabbed yoongi’s arm. “wait.”

“what?”

“where’s my good night kiss?”

“you’ve officially lost your mind.” yoongi closed the door in jungkook’s face, making jungkook laugh as he walked backwards. 

he looked up at the building. jungkook bit his lip, taking out his phone. 

“hey, i know it’s late, but,” jungkook turned back, walking towards his car. “how bad would it be if i bought an apartment complex?”

-

“who are you and what have you done to my jungkook?”

jungkook just smiled at taehyung, from cheek to cheek. “i’m having a nice day.”

“we lost 2% of our stock.”

“it’s a nice day, taehyung, we can always bring it back up.” jungkook leaned his cheek against his knuckle. “how’s your day going?”

taehyung blinked at him. “your dad is getting married again.”

jungkook stood up from his desk, fixing his suit. “everyone deserves another chance at love.”

“alright,” taehyung scoffed. “spill it, jeon, what happened between you and that guy last night?”

jungkook giggled, hitting taehyung’s shoulder. “that guy, that guy is really adorable. i like him a lot.”

“did he drug you?”

“hyung,” jungkook laughed, shaking his head as he stepped inside his kitchen. “don’t be ridiculous, yoongi is as harmless as a kitten.”

taehyung sighed, “can you come down from your love cloud, i’m being completely serious. just yesterday you were being all mopey about the wedding invitation.”

jungkook sighed, opening the fridge, then closing it. “you’re completely right, i should be professional at work.” he cleared his throat, fixing his tie. “so our stock went down 2%? anything in general that affected it?”

taehyung chuckled, shaking his head. “just random, i’m guessing. i’m talking with our analysts to determine what happened.”

jungkook nodded. “good, that’s good. thank you.”

“it’s my company too, guk.”

“yeah, about that,” jungkook looked up at taehyung. “i kissed yoongi.”

taehyung blinked. “that guy looked like he hated your guts.”

“i know!” jungkook laughed, “isn’t that great?”

“that he hates you?”

“as long as it’s an emotion towards me,” jungkook laid down on the island, sighing. “i’m happy.”

taehyung laughed, walking over to rub jungkook’s head. “you deserve to be happy, kid.” he pinched jungkook’s cheek, making the youngest whine. “just don’t let it affect your work.”

“we’re not dating or anything, he doesn’t,” jungkook shrugged. “i don’t know.”

taehyung opened the fridge, taking a water bottle out, and putting it next to jungkook. “you should take me.”

“take you where?”

“the coffee shop, i want to see him.”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “he’s my future boyfriend.”

taehyung glared at jungkook. “you steal someone’s future boyfriend one time and you’re suddenly a bad guy.”

“he said he liked my house of cards better and than you had to come with your dumb bakugan version and steal him away.”

“he was easily impressed, jungkook. he also kissed terribly so you dodged a bullet.”

jungkook lifted his head. “wait! you kissed him? when!”

“oops?”

-

“who's the cute guy?” jiwoo whispered as jungkook walked by to collect some paperwork. 

“oh, he’s my friend and co-owner of my company.” jungkook said, looking over at taehyung, who was eating the leftover japanese castella cake. 

jiwoo hummed. “hoseok might like him.”

“hoseok is gay?”

“yeah! he actually thought you were cute but your eyes are only for yoongi.”

jungkook blushed at the sound of his name. “ah.”

jiwoo noticed a customer and quickly went to attend them. jungkook flipped through his paperwork, tilting his head when he saw that jiwoo needed a renewal for a scholarship.  

“hey.”

jungkook looked up quickly at the sound of yoongi’s voice. “hi,” he said breathlessly. “what are you doing here?”

“payday.”

jungkook looked down at the yellow envelope in his hand. “yeah, right,” he gestured for yoongi to follow him. “just sign here, here, and here.”

yoongi hummed, leaning over. jungkook looked up at him, sighing softly as he watched yoongi sign the papers. his pretty black hair cascading along his face perfectly. 

“you’re pretty.”

yoongi stopped signing, chuckling softly as he looked up at jungkook. “professional much?”

“i’m wearing a suit.”

yoongi’s eyes moved from jungkook’s, down his body, then back to his eyes. “yeah, you are.”

jungkook blinked, feeling his heart start beating fast as yoongi’s eyes moved down his body. he felt heat start to rise to his cheeks. 

“yeah,” jungkook choked out. 

yoongi leaned forward, making jungkook’s toes curl as yoongi’s face came close. “thanks for the check,” yoongi whispered, taking the check near jungkook, and leaving. 

jungkook blinked quickly, watching as yoongi waved at jiwoo, then leaving. 

“that fucking asshole,” jungkook laughed breathlessly, putting a hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating fast underneath it. 

-

jungkook was the last one out of the coffee shop, just walking around the small building. he looked at the walls, trying to think of ways to redecorate or to remodel. he liked that, taehyung always told him he had a nice eye for architecture and interior design. 

someone knocked on the door, jungkook looking up to see yoongi. jungkook smiled, walking over to the door. 

“sorry, we’re closed.”

yoongi hummed. “jiwoo told me you sent her home early, you closed two hours before?”

“yeah,” jungkook let yoongi in, closed behind him. “i’m just trying to bond with the shop.”

“that’s sweet of you,” yoongi looked around. “haven’t seen it this empty in a long time. i used to open.”

jungkook stared at yoongi, noticing he was wearing different clothes than before. “went somewhere?”

“ah, yeah,” yoongi looked down at his clothes. “i met with my older brother.”

“oh? i didn’t know you had siblings.”

yoongi hummed. “i–i was meeting him after getting my check, which is why i didn’t stay around, sorry.”

“don’t be, you don’t need to be sorry for that.”

“i wanted to stay.” 

jungkook smiled, nodding. “coffee?”

“no, it’s fine,” yoongi shook his head. “any ideas for the shop?”

jungkook hummed, gesturing for yoongi to follow him towards the office. the closer they got, jungkook noticed the slower that yoongi walked. 

“hey,” jungkook said, holding out his hand. “he’s not there.”

yoongi chuckled, interlacing their hands together. jungkook opened the door, yoongi gasping. 

jungkook had emptied the entire office and bought new furniture. even the flooring and wallpaper was new. 

“this looks like a completely different room,” yoongi chuckled. “even a futon?”

“of course!”

yoongi laughed, picking up a pillow before sitting down on the futon. “he was–“ yoongi sighed. jungkook sat down beside him, squeezing yoongi’s knee. 

“you don’t have to tell me.”

“you’re going to find out either way,” yoongi said. “it’s in those papers.”

jungkook nodded. “okay, then tell me. but take your time.”

yoongi looked at jungkook, chuckling. “who taught you to be this patient?”

“you’re worth the wait, yoongi.”

“don’t say things like that.”

“like what?”

yoongi looked away, “i’ll start to believe them and believe that you mean them.”

jungkook turned yoongi to look at him, leaning in slowly, and pressing a kiss to yoongi’s lips. “i do mean them.”

yoongi let out a shaky chuckle. “you’re smooth, jeon jungkook. and here i believed that stupid blue balls story.”

“it is true, asshole!”

yoongi smiled. “the owner before you, he was my father.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows. “i didn’t–“

“it’s okay, trust me, i know.” yoongi chuckled. “when my mother left him, he blamed it on me. he had cheated on my mother a couple times and i caught him. i wasn’t the one who told her, it was my brother. he just decided to blame me.”

jungkook hummed, squeezing yoongi’s hand. “you know that’s not your fault, right? parents divorce and separate, but that’s not your fault.”

“i know that,” yoongi squeezed back. “i got into a pretty prestigious music school right out of high school and they offered me a full scholarship due to my parents influence. when word got around that they had separated, my scholarship was revoked.”

“what!”

“i begged my dad for a job, i-i was desperate,” yoongi shook his head, looking down. “every time he’d scream at me, i’d just tune it out with music that i wrote the day before.”

“yoongi.”

“listen, i don’t know you,” yoongi looked at jungkook, letting go of jungkook’s hands. “i barely know you, stray. i wouldn’t have told you all that unless i needed to. you’re my boss now so i thought i’d be transparent.”

jungkook just smiled, watching as yoongi talked in a perfect pout. “you’re beautiful.”

yoongi choked on his sentence, scoffing. “you can’t just–jungkook, be serious.”

“you,” jungkook leaned in. “are,” yoongi leaned back, swallowing thickly. “beautiful.”

yoongi looked down at jungkook’s lips, then back up at jungkook’s eyes. “is this payback?”

“yes, how does it fe–“

yoongi kissed him, catching jungkook off guard. jungkook quickly kissed him back, hand on his cheek. jungkook’s heart beating fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. little baby jungkook (🐰) happily building a house of cards to impress a little baby boy. and then there’s little baby taehyung (🐯) with his fucking bakugan house of cards lmfao. im soft. :c
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	9. 제 9 장

“let me pay for your schooling.”

yoongi choked on his spit as hoseok’s eyes widened. “don’t be fucking ridiculous.”

“what?”

yoongi looked at hoseok, who just laughed as he walked away. “schooling is expensive and i–no fucking way.”

jungkook sighed. “but–“

“jungkook, how can i say this nicely? i don’t need your money. i’m working to pay off my debt, i don’t need the help.”

jungkook shook his head. “you’re working day and night. when do you have time to focus on your music?”

“i still have time.”

“let me pay it off, let me help you.”

“we’re not dating.”

jungkook shrugged. “then let me help you as a friend.”

yoongi shook his head. “i appreciate the effort, jungkook, but no. this is something i have to do on my own and don’t you even think about finding out where i went to school! if you pay it off, i’ll never forgive you.”

with that, yoongi walked away. jungkook deflated, pouting as he colored his coloring book. he mumbled incoherently as yoongi passed by, glaring at him. hoping that yoongi would fold but he never did. 

“can you pay for my schooling?” hoseok teased. 

“do you want me to!” jungkook looked up at him. 

hoseok blushed. “i–i was joking, jungkook.”

jungkook sighed, putting a sad face on his kitten. “no one wants my money, not even jiwoo. she said that she’s going to look at a different scholarship because she feels bad taking money from me.”

hoseok smiled. “we all like you, jungkook. you’ve been good to all of us, it just feels wrong.”

“why? i believe in all of you and want to fund you with a proper education.”

hoseok snorted, ruffling jungkook’s hair. “spoken like a true idiot with money. just color your book, okay? it’s almost closing time.”

jungkook waited for hoseok and yoongi to clock out, the two of them offering to buy jungkook some late dinner if he waited. 

“i’m sore,” hoseok sighed, rubbing his shoulder as they walked down the street. 

“me too, my feet hurt.” yoongi sighed. jungkook kept his eyes low, wanting nothing more than to offer them an all expenses paid spa trip but kept his mouth shut. 

yoongi’s arm rubbed softly against jungkook, making him look up. “how was work?” yoongi asked softly. 

jungkook stared at him, admiring his after-work look before answering. “decent, i had to answer back over two hundred emails and approve some panels for our newest music magazine. i also had to do this conference call with the executive board in thailand. taehyung and i are discussing taking a trip there for a couple of days.”

hoseok scoffed. “okay, show-off. we get it, your job is harder.”

jungkook looked at them innocently. “what do you mean?”

yoongi chuckled. “did you eat lunch?”

“no time for lunch, i had a snack bar or two but that’s it.” jungkook opened the door for his hyungs.

hoseok hummed. “you should eat lunch, jungkook. sounds like you need all the energy.”

they say their hellos to the restaurant owner and sit down. jungkook quickly takes the seat next to yoongi, making hoseok chuckle softly. 

“jiwoo apologizes for not being able to be here, she got the short straw and had to close with the new guy,” hoseok said, typing back a response. “she said to drink in her behalf.”

jungkook chuckled. “any progress with her and the girl?”

“sadly, no. we haven’t seen much of her.”

yoongi turned on the stove on the table, listening silently to hoseok and jungkook talk. 

“she works for me, you know. maybe i should send her there for some coffee runs or something.”

hoseok laughed. “that’s straight out of a drama,” he shook his head. “what does she do?”

“she’s an intern for our design team but she pitched a pretty interesting idea to us earlier this month. our board members are completely tied between supporting it or not.”

hoseok hummed. “and you?”

“i like it, i think we need refreshing ideas like that. that’s why we let our interns pitch in, now and then.  to make sure that they feel like their voices are being heard. we have a monthly meeting to make sure that they’re okay, what their concerns are, even have an anonymous box that they can drop their anonymous concerns or anything in.”

“that’s sweet of you and your company. especially to make sure that they’re okay.”

jungkook hummed, glancing over at yoongi, who was cooking their meat. he smiled softly, watching yoongi. “i interned at this company over the summer and they treated their interns like complete shit. every day i promised myself to never become that.”

hoseok nodded. “you’re quite mature for someone your age, jungkook. i can see why you’re successful. but i also know your cutesy side so it’s–it’s nice.”

jungkook smiled shyly. “thanks hyung.”

-

“you’re cute.”

jungkook whipped his head around so fast that he thought he’d broken his neck. 

“what?”

yoongi smiled, head leaning against his palm. “you heard me.”

“say it again, please?”

yoongi scoffed. “you’re annoying.”

jungkook pouted, leaning in. “that’s not what you said.”

“you enjoy praise a little too much, jeon.”

“please?”

yoongi sighed, shaking his head. he looked around before meeting jungkook’s gaze again. “you’re cute.”

jungkook preened. “thanks.”

“you’re annoying too,” yoongi scoffed, turning away. jungkook leaned in, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. 

“and you’re beautiful, hyung.”

yoongi turned, “who said you could call me hyung?”

jungkook looked down at yoongi’s lips, wanting nothing more to kiss him, to taste him again. but hoseok would be coming back from the restroom soon. 

“can i?”

“whatever,” yoongi mumbled, shaking his head. “it’s not like i can stop you.”

-

jungkook helped hoseok to his front door, hoseok stumbling to get his keys out. jungkook took them, opening the door, and walking him to the bed. 

“hey! jeon! i love you! you’re the best!” hoseok hiccuped from the bedroom. 

jungkook laughed softly, filling up a cup with some water, then looking for hoseok’s medicine cabinet. he stopped when he saw a picture of hoseok and another man. 

“jimin?” jungkook whispered, picking up the picture frame with his free hand. it was the intern that was driving taehyung insane. 

did the two know each other?

“gukkie! where’d you go!” 

jungkook put the picture down before stepping into hoseok’s room again. “sorry, lost my way.” he put hoseok to bed again, the oldest giggling as jungkook patted his head. 

“i need to invite you to one of my dance shows, i think you’d like it.”

“definitely,” jungkook whispered, putting the glass of water beside him, along with the only painkillers he found. 

jungkook turned off the lights and made sure to lock the door behind him. as he stepped outside, he was greeted by light rain and distant thunder. 

he walked to his car, chuckling when he found yoongi asleep. jungkook shrugged off his jacket, putting it over yoongi. 

he stopped, just admiring how beautiful yoongi was. from his black hair, which was cascading down his face so effortlessly handsome. his pretty soft lips pressed together as he breathed slow. 

jungkook couldn’t look away, couldn’t bring himself to. yoongi was so beautiful, so breathtaking. 

“are you going to drive or just be a creep?” yoongi said, eyes still closed. 

“and the moments gone,” jungkook sighed, turning away and putting on his seatbelt. 

yoongi scoffed, sitting up, but not taking off jungkook’s jacket. “sorry i’m freezing my ass off in your car.”

“i told you to turn on the heater.”

yoongi just scoffed again, pulling the jacket further up. jungkook started the car, driving out of hoseok’s parking lot and onto the road. 

“your home?”

“where else?”

jungkook hummed, slightly disappointed but he understood. it would be too much to ask for yoongi to sleep over. they weren’t together. 

“i’ll drop you off then, do you need anything? have painkillers at home?”

“yes, mom.”

jungkook smiled softly. “that’s my boy,” he teased, earning a punch in the arm. 

 

jungkook helped yoongi into his apartment. yoongi was more sober than hoseok but still a bit tipsy. jungkook helped opening the door, yoongi turning on the lights. 

“sorry for the mess, i wasn’t expecting company.” 

jungkook braced for the worst but was disappointed to find yoongi’s apartment in top condition. anything close to being “messy” was the dust bunny on the floor. 

“you’re a neat freak!” jungkook yelled. 

“and you’re loud,” yoongi winced. “why didn’t you get drunk with us?”

“i work early,” jungkook said, looking around yoongi’s apartment. “this is nice. very minimalistic, it screams you.”

“you don’t know me.”

jungkook hummed. “i know enough to know that you’re a minimalistic person.”

“that’s a lie, i love clutter. i just organize it in a way that doesn’t make it seem like i have an addiction.”

jungkook looked around again, noticing the small trinkets nicely spaced around the house. 

“is that a bunny?”

“don’t even get any ideas, i had that since forever.”

jungkook laughed, picking up the bunny. “it’s cute.”

“you can have it. now that you’ve officially associated yourself with that animal, i don’t want it.”

jungkook smiled at the bunny, which was reaching up for a flower. “i love it, thanks.”

“that was supposed to be an insult.”

“it’s from you,” jungkook looked up at yoongi. “it’s not an insult.”

yoongi scoffed, a smile at the end. “you’re–“ yoongi stopped himself. he shook his head before walking to his kitchen. 

jungkook put down the bunny, following yoongi. 

“you can go,” yoongi said, pouring himself some water. “before it starts raining down even harder.”

“i will after you’re tucked into bed.”

yoongi scoffed. “i’m not a child.”

“you’re not, but you’re tipsy, so i want to make sure you’re in bed.”

yoongi drank his water, jungkook admiring his kitchen as he did. “you mentioned loving interior design, right?”

“yes! i love it a lot,” jungkook chuckled. “sorry, that’s why i’m so amused by your apartment. it’s small but you’ve managed to make it feel much bigger yet so homey.”

“thank you?”

“you’re welcome.”

yoongi shook his head, walking over to his bedroom. jungkook followed, quickly stopping when he saw a condom wrapper on the floor. 

“what?”

jungkook looked away. “nothing.”

“okay?” yoongi said, walking to his closet and picking out a sweater. “i’m going to change, try not to steal anything.”

yoongi left jungkook alone, jungkook burning a hole in the condom wrapper. his mind jumped around. yoongi has a boyfriend. yoongi has a friend with benefits. yoongi isn’t over his ex so he still sleeps with him. yoongi has regularly one night stands. yoongi … jungkook’s heart clenched. yoongi isn’t interested in jungkook. 

“look, this sweater is super big, so don’t you dare make fun–what’s wrong with you? you look like the world’s saddest puppy.”

“nothing,” jungkook looked away. “i’m just–i’m tired. you should go to bed.”

jungkook was about to walk out but yoongi blocked his way. 

“what just happened? how did you manage to go from the world’s curious bunny to sad bunny?”

“i thought i was a puppy.”

“jungkook.”

jungkook sighed, “there’s a condom wrapper on your floor.”

yoongi looked over jungkook, chuckling softly. “is that why you’re so sad?” he went over and picked it up, handing it to jungkook. “it’s not used, jungkook. i was cleaning out my drawers, it must’ve fallen.”

jungkook swallowed, taking the condom, feeling the ring. “oh.”

“what? you thought i was having sex with someone or something?”

“it’s okay if you are.”

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. “i’m not seeing anyone, jungkook, just you.”

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “really!” he shouted, making yoongi smile. 

“yes, maybe a little less enthusiastic and loud than you, but yes. just you.”

jungkook brightened, nodding. “me too, i–i really like you.”

“so i’ve heard,” yoongi rolled his eyes, walking over to jungkook. yoongi took the condom, slipping it into jungkook’s pocket. “save that for later.”

jungkook felt all the heat go down to his dick, blinking fast as he smell yoongi’s cologne. a forest scent mixed with cheap beer. 

“i–i–“

“good night, stray,” yoongi whispered, raising to the tips of his toes to press a kiss to jungkook’s nose. 

jungkook blinked fast, watching as yoongi walked to his bed. “yoongi?”

“what?”

“i–i’m hard.”

yoongi laughed, completely baffled by jungkook’s honesty. “uh.”

“sorry, i can’t–i can’t think straight. can i–can i sleep on your couch?”

yoongi bit his lip and jungkook knows that the asshole knows what he’s doing. jungkook stared at his lips. “yeah, just don’t stain it.”

“o–okay,” jungkook turned, ready to walk away but stopped. “yoongi?”

yoongi hummed, about to climb into bed. jungkook smiled. 

“nothing, just wanted to see your face one more time.”

“that’s lame, jungkook.”

“i know, hyung. good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen…i know this was a ball of cheese 🧀 but i wrote some super sad shit in my taekook fic that i needed to write some cute shit or else i’d cry so you don’t get to suffer. 🥰🤡  
> but hi. cute cute cute yoonkook, am i right?   
> yoongi is getting brave, people, putting that condom in jungkook’s pocket, iconic gay tbfh.   
> lol.   
> hope you liked it. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	10. 제 10 장

the rain was hitting the window hard, waking jungkook up every hour. jungkook sighed, turning over on the couch. apparently the sofa was fit to size with yoongi and anyone of his size. jungkook’s legs went over the armrest, his body too long for the couch.

jungkook wasn’t hard anymore but he was embarrassed. why did he tell yoongi that? jungkook shook his head, embarrassed for himself.

hard! jungkook told yoongi that he was hard!!

idiot.

jungkook snuggled the blanket yoongi had given him, smiling softly as yoongi’s cologne hit him. he was an idiot but he blamed yoongi.

his brain turns to complete mush whenever he’s around yoongi.

“jungkook, you awake?”

jungkook sat up, smiling softly as he saw yoongi rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. his black hair was a cute mess and jungkook wanted nothing more than to pick yoongi up and kiss him.

“can’t sleep?”

“no, i hate thunderstorms,” yoongi poured himself a glass of water. “you?”

“i’m embarrassed.”

yoongi chuckled. “the whole boner thing?”

jungkook winced. “please don’t say it.”

“i’m sorry,” yoongi walked over to jungkook, jungkook making some room for yoongi to sit on the couch. jungkook made sure to cover yoongi up with the blanket too. “don’t be embarrassed, i was the one who put the condom in your pocket. it was a natural reaction.”

“can we–can you shut up!”

“when you’re attracted to someone, it’s only natural that your pen–“

jungkook shut yoongi up with a kiss, yoongi smiling into it as jungkook pulled him closer.

yoongi kissed jungkook back, resting a hand on jungkook’s knee. jungkook held yoongi’s face as he kissed him, tongues mixing in the middle.

yoongi was the first to pull away, jungkook chasing after his lips. “we should–we should get to bed.”

jungkook licked his lips, humming at the numbing sensation. he looked down at yoongi’s lips, then back up at his eyes. “good night.”

“good night,” yoongi whispered before getting up slowly. jungkook followed him with his eyes, feeling warm everywhere again.

-

“i deserve to be made out with.”

jungkook lifted his head, taehyung pouting as he flipped through a contract.

“that’s the most oddest reaction to a contract i’ve ever seen.”

taehyung smiled, taking off his glasses. “i’m serious, jungkook. how long has it been since i’ve had a nice hookup?”

“uh.”

“sorry, you’re my baby. i shouldn’t be talking about these adult things with you.”

jungkook blinked, glancing over at the pants hanging in his closest. knowing perfectly that the condom yoongi had given him was still there.

“hyung?”

taehyung hummed, highlighting something. “yes?”

jungkook bit his lip, wondering how to word it. he looked up at taehyung, who had put back on his glasses. “is it normal for someone to have condoms in their bedroom?”

“what?”

“just answer the question, hyung.”

taehyung glared at jungkook. “is that yoongi guy, is trying to de-virgin you?”

“i’m not a virgin, hyung.”

“jungkook, that’s bullshit.”

jungkook felt his cheeks warm up. “i–i’ve had blownjobs before!”

“jungkook! those don’t count, wait. i thought you had sex before?”

“we’re derailing, i’m asking about the condoms!”

the door opened, making jungkook freeze.

“s–sorry to interrupt,” jungkook’s assistant, heejin stepped in. “i was knocking but no one answered. i thought you weren’t here.”

jungkook wanted to fall into a hole. “sorry, what did you need, heejin?”

heejin smiled politely at taehyung as she stepped inside the office. “there’s an intern that’s requesting a company change.”

“a company change?”

jungkook took the file from heejin, furrowing his eyebrows as he read over the transfer request. it was park jimin, the same guy from hoseok’s apartment.

“who is it?” taehyung asked.

“park jimin.” jungkook glanced up at taehyung, curious to see his reaction.

taehyung stayed the same, just reading over the contract. no change in posture or surprise expression. “oh?”

jungkook wondered if taehyung knew about this or if he simply didn’t care. jimin had been bothering taehyung ever since he first started working here so maybe taehyung didn’t care.

“i’ll take care of it, thank you, heejin. it’s getting late and the news said it might rain. you’re excused to go home.”

heejin smiled. “yes, boss.” she closed the door as she left, jungkook sighing, stacking the file with the other things jungkook had to look over.

“the trip to thailand was canceled,” taehyung said. “the company is having a remodeling so they’ll be closed the days that we were planning to go over.”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “what about production?”

“the company will be working in a different location.”

jungkook hummed, opening his emails. he sighed once he saw that he had 203 emails waiting for him. “will you be leaving soon?”

“just as soon as i finish going over this contract, it’s the newest one that our lawyers have been working on. it’s not that different than the last one, just two new clauses.”

“did i get a pdf version?”

“yeah, heejin sent it to you. she came over to my office to ask about it. it should be in your emails.”

jungkook scrolled through. “ah, yes. i see it.” another thing to review.

“i’m going to go get some air,” taehyung said. “be right back.”

-

taehyung walked out of jungkook’s office, looked around, before quickly walking down the stairs. he turned left, stopping at a storage room.

he opened the door, stopping when he saw jimin, fixing up a dress.

“you’re still here.”

jimin looked up, his makeup more natural today. his cheeks were still a pretty pink though. “yeah, i had a few more things to finish up. the cleaning crew kicked me out of the room.”

taehyung hummed, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked closer. “you’re fixing up the dress that one of our writers will wear tomorrow, right?”

“yes, my leader asked me to tailor it. she’s quite long so,” jimin said, stepping back. he bit his lip. “what do you think?”

taehyung looked at the sparkling rainbow dress. “it’s nice.”

jimin chuckled, taking off the measuring tape hanging off his neck. “did you need something? you don’t usually hang around here long.”

“is it true?”

“is what true?”

taehyung looked down. “that you’re leaving.”

jimin sighed, putting the plastic cover over the dress. “i specifically asked for the request to be handed directly to jungkook, not you.”

“it was,” taehyung looked up at jimin, who was putting away the dress. “i just was in the room when it was delivered.”

jimin uncapped his water, taking a long sip. “yes, it’s true.”

“jimin, if i said something that–“

“you’ve made it very clear about how you feel about me, taehyung, and my feelings. i’m not going to stay around to get hurt, i have too much pride.”

taehyung sighed. “i don’t do office relationships, jimin. it gets complicated and messy really fast.”

“you’ve said this already,” jimin snapped. taehyung bit his lip. “look, i appreciate the honesty, but i don’t need to be rejected twice.”

“stay,” taehyung took jimin’s hand, making jimin look up at him. “you like this place, you love the people. forget about me, okay? i’ll try my hardest to stay away. you worked really hard to get here, you shouldn’t let me ruin that for you.”

jimin caressed taehyung’s hand before letting go. “i already filed my request, taehyung. now all i have to do is wait for jungkook to approve it.” jimin smiled softly before walking away. “i’m sorry.”

-

“hey! jungkook! my baby! the man that i raised since he was merely a boy. the baby boy who i was there for when he grew his bunny teeth, when he hurt his knee, when he accidentally swallowed a piece of glass!”

jungkook frowned as taehyung hugged him from behind, jiwoo giggling from the counter. “what do you want, hyung?”

taehyung squeezed jungkook’s cheeks together. “my beautiful, beautiful baby boy with his cute big nose. you know how much i love you? i love you so much. i’m so happy to do things for you.”

“hyung.”

taehyung pressed a loud kiss to jungkook’s cheek. “i love you!”

“okay, okay!” jungkook shoved taehyung away, making him sit down next to jungkook. “what is it? what do you want?”

“i need you to reject the transfer request you got last night.”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “why?”

“look, i heard a rumor that the company he picked isn’t accepting transfers. plus! it’s bad press if this gets out. imagine that, a transfer from the top companies?”

jungkook frowned. “you know that i don’t care about all that, hyung. what’s this about?”

“look, gukkie,” taehyung leaned closer, taking jungkook’s hands in his. “i just need this one favor, okay? no questions asked.”

someone slammed a bottle of water next to jungkook and taehyung’s interlaced hands. taehyung jumped back, quickly letting go of jungkook.

“here’s the water you ordered,” yoongi said, his cheeks pretty and red.

“i didn’t order a water.” jungkook looked up at yoongi.

yoongi scoffed. “your friend did.”

“i didn’t order a water,” taehyung looked at jungkook then yoongi.

“well someone did, i’m just delivering it.”

jungkook hummed. “okay, i’ll pay for it.”

yoongi nodded, walking away. taehyung sighed, taking jungkook’s hands again. “hyung, you know the procedure. i don’t make a decision until i talk to the person.”

“cake! here’s some cake!”

yoongi put down a cake between their interlaced hands, causing them to let go again.

“uh, thanks?” jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “i hope you’re not giving away free cake to everyone, yoongi.”

“just eat your stupid cake.”

taehyung snorted when yoongi walked away, making jungkook stare at him. “he’s obviously jealous.”

“huh?”

“he’s jealous, your little crush is jealous.” taehyung shook his head, looking around for yoongi. “he won’t let me hold your hands.”

jungkook looked at yoongi, who kept glancing over at them. “i don’t think so.”

“that’s hilarious,” taehyung leaned forward, pressing a kiss to jungkook’s cheek.

jungkook looked at taehyung. “hyung?”

“thanks for everything, gukkie. i understand where you’re coming from. just–just try to convince him to stay, will you? the company needs him.”

jungkook hummed. “i’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“thank you.”

taehyung ruffled jungkook’s hair before walking away. jungkook grumbled, fixing his hair.

“what an asshole, doesn’t even leave a tip.” yoongi said as he walked over, picking up taehyung’s empty cup.

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “are you jealous?”

“don’t be ridiculous.”

“are you?”

yoongi scoffed, taking back the cake. “just drink your stupid water.”

“are you!” jungkook shouted as yoongi walked away, flipping jungkook off before disappearing into the kitchen.

jungkook giggled, wondering if yoongi really was jealous or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my vmin bullshit and it feels good lol.  
> im about to fall asleep so ill shut up now.  
> hope u liked it.  
> yoongi being jealous is probably the most hilarious thing ever hehe.  
> okay. i need to sleep now. c:
> 
> come befriend me.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	11. 제 11 장

“yoongi, quick! it’s snowing outside!”

hoseok giggled. “he’s not here, guk.”

jungkook frowned, taking off his scarf as he took a seat at his usual table. “why not? i thought he was working today.”

“not today, he called off.” hoseok explained, cleaning the table beside jungkook. “it’s rare for him to call off but he said that he wasn’t feeling well.”

jungkook frowned, looking out the windows. “but it’s the first snow.”

hoseok giggled again, rubbing jungkook’s hair. “i’m sure it’ll be okay, it’s the thought that counts, right?”

jungkook sighed, resting his chin against his palm, watching the cement outside start to get covered in white.

he wondered if yoongi was okay. if he should go visit him.

“you want to go eat after my shift?” hoseok asked. “there’s something i want to ask you.”

jungkook lifted his head. “sure!”

hoseok smiled. “cool,” he moved to the next table. “oh, i bought you a new coloring book since i saw that you finished the other one.”

“really?” jungkook smiled wide. “what is it?”

 

jungkook was halfway finished with his fifth page when he looked up, noticing that jiwoo was talking with sooyoung. jiwoo met his gaze, making her giggle, looking away immediately.

he smiled, looking back down at his book. this one was a mythological creature one and hoseok had even bought jungkook new color pencils to draw with.

it was the first time in a long time that someone besides taehyung had bought him a gift this thoughtful.

his father hardly bought him gifts, especially after his mom passed away.

jungkook smiled to himself, happy to have someone spoil him like this. it usually would be the other way around, so he’s happy to have hoseok buy him things. jungkook just hoped they weren’t expensive, hoseok wasn’t as rich as jungkook.

maybe he should leave hoseok a tip?

jungkook’s phone vibrated in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“hello?”

“why haven’t you rejected the transfer!” taehyung shouted in his ear.

jungkook scoffed, trying to fix the mistake he made from wincing from taehyung’s yelling. “why are you yelling? it’s barely 9 am.”

“where are you? come reject this stupid transfer.”

jungkook shook his head, forgetting that taehyung couldn’t see him. “hyung, jimin is away with the fashion team, i couldn’t talk to him yet.”

“why? where did he go! should he be getting free trips when he’s leaving!” taehyung whined.

“why do you care so much, hyung?” jungkook looked through his colors, trying to decide on a color for the dragon’s eye.

taehyung sighed. “jimin confessed to me a couple weeks ago.”

“oh?”

jungkook looked over at hoseok, wondering if hoseok knew about that.

“i rejected him, told him that i don’t do office romances.”

“but you do.”

“i did and that was the shittest two days of my life.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, knowing it was more than two days. “so he wants to leave, do you blame him?”

“i want him to stay, leaving like that, isn’t it a bit dramatic? we should be professional.”

jungkook scoffed. “you’re talking to the wrong person, hyung. i literally bought a coffee shop for my crush.”

“are you suggesting i buy our enemy’s company?”

“uh, no.”

taehyung hummed. “good advice, gukkie!”

“wait!”

the call ended, jungkook about to call back when hoseok appeared.

“ready?”

jungkook nodded, pocketing his phone before cleaning up his mess. he went to put his coloring book in his office, coming back.

he accidentally passed jiwoo and sooyoung. sooyoung immediately stood up, bowing to jungkook.

“hi mr. jeon,” she said.

jiwoo just blinked.

“uh, hi, how are you?”

“g–good, sir. i didn’t expect to run into you here. this isn’t a very luxurious coffee shop.”

jungkook frowned. “it’s not _that_ bad.”

“the coffee sometimes comes out watered down, sir.”

jungkook was about to say something when hoseok pulled him away.

“let me at her!” jungkook grumbled, hoseok laughing as he pulled jungkook out.

“she didn’t mean it! she doesn’t even know you own the place.”

jungkook scoffed, crossing his arms. “watered down, my ass. i imported the finest coffee beans and made sure to buy the most expensive and easy to use coffee machines. not to mention that i make sure they’re well maintained and–“

“okay, we get it, you’re rich!” hoseok covered his mouth, jungkook still glaring at sooyoung from outside. “let’s just enjoy what the snow left us and get some lunch, yeah?”

jungkook sighed. “fine.”

-

“jungkook?”

jungkook looked up at hoseok, whose nose was red. “yeah?”

“does someone named park jimin work at your company?”

jungkook picked up his slice of pizza. “uh, i’m not supposed to let that kind of information get out.”

hoseok chuckled. “i understand.”

“but, let’s hypothetically say that there is.” jungkook bit the pizza, “what about him?” he asked with a full mouth.

hoseok bit his lip. jungkook tilted his head, waiting for hoseok to say something. “i was in middle school when i met this guy, he was probably the most down to earth guy i’ve ever met. we bonded really fast and he even got me to dance again.”

“why did you stop?”

“confidence?” hoseok chuckled softly. “i’m not the most–you know, good looking and i–“

“what!” jungkook slammed the table. “jung hoseok, you are the most handsome man alive! how dare you! i know that having self confidence is hard but you are far from lacking beauty!”

hoseok’s face turned red. “okay! stop yelling!”

“you’re handsome!” jungkook yelled.

“okay, i get it, shut up!” hoseok laughed nervously, jungkook keeping a serious face. “i’m handsome, there, happy?”

“yes.”

“can i continue?”

“yes.”

hoseok sighed, picking at his slice. “anyway, he gave me confidence to start dancing again. we sort of split ways a year after that and i just–i’ve been wanting to find him again. so when i saw his name on your website, i just wanted to ask, i guess.”

“do you like him?”

“no, i–“

jungkook gave him a look, making hoseok sigh.

“i fell in love with him,” hoseok whispered. “but now i’m not sure, i just want to see him again. ask him if all his dreams came true but judging by the fact that he’s interning for you, i guess they did.”

jungkook nodded, “i’ll look into it for you. anything else you could tell me about him? just to make sure i have the right one, there’s over five park jimin’s in my company.”

“he has a small mole on his pinky hand, his eyes turn up into crescent moons when he smiles, hard working, cute high voice, i don’t know.”

jungkook laughed. “i’ll try my best.”

“thank you, jungkook. really.”

-

jungkook sighed, looking up at the sky, wondering if it’ll snow again. he walked across the street, opening the door to the supermarket.

he spotted a box of mint chocolates, craving some for whatever reason.

jungkook was about to grab them when he spotted someone familiar.

“yoongi?”

yoongi looked up at jungkook, a black kumamon mask on, tissue paper up his nose. he looked absolutely adorable and sick.

“don’t you fucking say a word!” yoongi’s voice was deep, hoarse.

jungkook wanted to kiss him.

“i just want some pain killers and then i’m leaving, you didn’t fucking see me.”

“i’ll buy the–“

“no!” yoongi grabbed a bottle, turning around fast. jungkook lunged forward, catching yoongi as he stumbled.

“hey, don’t exert yourself,” jungkook took the bottle. “i’ll buy it and take you home. did you drive?”

“walk.”

jungkook shook his head, grabbing some cough drops, tissue boxes, and a small stuffed bear.

he bought the stuff and went back to yoongi.

“you don’t have to take me home.”

“it’s fine,” jungkook helped yoongi to his car, ignoring the whines from yoongi. “how did you end up catching a cold anyway?”

“fuck if i know.”

jungkook chuckled, shaking his head as he helped yoongi inside. he quickly climbed inside, turning on the heat and seat warmers, just like yoongi liked it.

“i’m not–“ yoongi yawned, drowning out whatever he was about to say.

jungkook drove slowly, glancing over to find yoongi asleep. he smiled softly, grabbing a blanket from his back seat, and draping it over yoongi.

he pressed a soft kiss to yoongi’s temple before going back to driving.

-

jungkook parked in yoongi’s driveway, sighing as he looked up at the building. he couldn’t remember the floor of yoongi’s apartment.

yoongi stirred in his seat, groaning softly. “where am i?”

“home, kind of. what floor do you live on?”

“fifth,” yoongi mumbled. “501gd.”

jungkook hummed, getting out of the car, and opening yoongi’s door. “come on.”

“i don’t want to, i can walk home.”

jungkook chuckled. “you are home, yoongi, just need to go up the elevator.”

“it’s broken.”

jungkook sighed, of course it was. he wrapped the blanket around yoongi again. “i’ll just carry you.”

“i’m not–i’m not weak!”

“i know you’re not.” jungkook picked yoongi up, making sure he was wrapped in the blanket. he picked up the bag with ease, and made his way towards the stairs. “why aren’t your stairs inside?”

“i don’t know.”

jungkook sighed, making sure his car was locked before climbing the stairs. yoongi dug his face into jungkook’s chest.

“i can walk home,” yoongi mumbled again.

“i know.”

“i’m not weak, i don’t need you doing these things.”

“i know that, too.”

yoongi huffed. “so why do it?”

jungkook smiled, looking down at yoongi’s cute puffy face. fresh tissue papers stuck up his nose. he looked absolutely sick and it was adorable.

“because i like you,” jungkook said. one floor down, four more to go. “and i think you’ve taken care of others and yourself for a long time, it’s okay to let me take care of you now.”

“that’s cute.”

jungkook smiled softly, kissing the top of yoongi’s head. “rest up, baby.”

yoongi giggled, jungkook pausing half step. “baby,” yoongi mumbled to himself, unaware of how warm jungkook was feeling.

yoongi just giggled. yoongi giggled. he!! giggled!!!

“oh, it’s snowing.”

“it’s not the first snow though.” jungkook said disappointed.

it was jungkook’s first opportunity in a long time to be with someone special for the first snow but yoongi had been inside all day, poor angel.

“you sound disappointed.”

“i just wanted to spend it with you,” jungkook shrugged. three more floors.

“why?”

jungkook scoffed. “you know why, first snows are meaningful.”

“it’s just a weather change.”

jungkook chuckled, shaking his head. “just sleep, yoongi. we’re almost there.”

yoongi hummed, cuddling up into jungkook’s chest. “technically this is my first snow since i wasn’t outside for the last one.”

jungkook smiled, looking down at yoongi, who was fast asleep, soft snoring coming from him.

jungkook stopped climbing, just looking out into the city. hugging yoongi as he watched the snow slowly cover everything. their first snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im about to passout from sleep but here u go. i really needed to finish this tonight so if there’s typos sorry im like abOut to passout. ok i love u all.  
> let me know what u thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	12. 제 12 장

jungkook knocked on the door, jimin looking up at him. “good morning, jimin.”

“good morning, mr. jeon,” jimin bowed politely. “what brings you here? did we have a deadline that i was unaware of?”

jungkook shook his head. “i’m here about your transfer request.”

“oh,” jimin put down his measuring tape, pulling out two chairs. “please sit, sir.”

jungkook sat down, putting the transfer packet on his lap. he flipped through it. “so you’ve been working here as an intern for–“

“two months, sir, more or less. i started by being the coffee runner for the fashion floor, worked my way up, and now i’m head-intern of fixing up the dresses that my higher ups designate.”

jungkook hummed, reading through jimin’s file as he spoke. “it says here that this was the department that you wanted to be working for, why leave when you’re close to getting what you want?”

jimin stiffened. “as much as i appreciate the opportunities that i’ve been given here, the company that i’ve asked to be transferred to is closer. i’m currently undergoing financial problems, with interning and finishing university, i thought it would be better this way.”

jungkook hummed, “the company provides all interns with an adequate paycheck and a bus pass if necessary, all you have to do is ask the secretary of financial support on the fifth floor.”

jimin swallowed. “i wasn’t aware.”

“it’s in your handbook,” jungkook looked up. “page 56, right after the page that says that interns can request financial support for university, too.”

jimin just looked away, obviously dumbfounded by jungkook’s response. 

jungkook sighed, closing the packet. “listen, jimin. let’s leave all formalities out the door, okay? what’s the real reason that you want to leave?”

“i don’t want to be a burden.”

“to whom?”

“i like someone here,” jimin lowered his head. “i did the mistake of confessing, thinking that they’d feel the same, but they don’t. i’m worried that i’ll burden them by staying.”

jungkook sighed, knowing perfectly who jimin was talking about. he rubbed his temples, making a mental note to talk to taehyung after. 

“i see.”

jimin sighed too, “i’m sorry, mr. jeon. this company is a dream, the support that you provide people who work for you is incredible, and i’ve been so grateful to be here. but i don’t want to burden anyone by staying. the person i’ve confessed to has made it clear that he doesn’t want me around.”

jungkook felt his chest tightened at the way jimin looked. he was clearly saddened by taehyung’s rejection and jungkook couldn’t help but think of himself. of him and yoongi. 

“jimin, listen,” jungkook waited for jimin to look up. “liking someone is terrible, especially when you don’t know how the other person feels. but you have to understand the situation that you’ve put the other person, maybe they’re scared, maybe they aren’t ready for a relationship. whatever the case, you should keep that in mind.”

jimin nodded. 

“that being said, you worked too hard to just give all of that up for some guy,” jungkook shook his head. “tae–i mean, whoever the guy is, if he doesn’t see what a 10-out of-10 you are, that’s his loss. this right here is your dream and you should chase after it. i’ve heard a lot of your co-interns and higher-ups speak highly of you. not to mention that the dedication you put into your work shows. i heard high praise from jinsoul herself, she said the dress that our client wore was highly praised and loved by tabloids.”

jimin lowered his head. “thank you.”

“that guy would be an idiot to not join you in this ride, jimin, but if he decides to be an idiot, don’t beat yourself up for it. this is  _ your _ dream.”

jimin looked up at jungkook, eyes watering. “th–thank you, sir.”

“do you redact your transfer?”

“i–“ jimin bit his lip, nodding. “i do, sir. if it’s alright, i’d like to take it back.”

jungkook smiled. “i won’t take any more of your time.”

“sir?”

“yes?”

jimin smiled back. “thank you.”

jungkook nodded, putting the chair back in his place. “i doubt the idiot will ever say it to your face but, jimin?”

“yes?”

“taehyung cares about you, jimin. whether he’ll say it out loud or not, he does.”

jimin nodded, smiling softly. “thank you.”

-

“jimin!” taehyung ran into the room, looking around for the short guy. he felt his heart jump to his throat when he didn’t find him. 

had he left? had jungkook approved his transfer? 

taehyung looked down at the text message. 

« _ jimin _ •  meet me at the usual in 10 .»

taehyung looked around, nothing. 

“jimin?” taehyung walked more into the room, sighing as he leaned against the wall. 

taehyung had been kept up in meetings that he only just saw jimin’s message, two hours later. it was late, maybe jimin had left by now. 

taehyung turned to leave, stopping when he saw jimin. 

“jimin.”

jimin looked up at taehyung. “tae–“

taehyung hugged jimin, digging his face into jimin’s neck. “i’m sorry, please don’t go. please.”

jimin hugged him back. “tae, listen to me–“

“no, you listen to me. i’ll–i’ll do whatever you want. i won’t talk to you, i won’t even breathe the same air as you, just don’t go. don’t transfer, i–“

jimin giggled, stepping back. taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. 

“what? why are you giggling?”

“i’m not leaving, tae. jungkook convinced me to stay.”

“he did?”

jimin nodded. “he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to, it’s kind of hot.”

taehyung frowned. “it’s me you have a crush on, remember? besides, he already has his own small boyfriend.”

jimin smiled. “boyfriend?”

“what? oh, sorry, i–“

“no, it’s fine,” jimin blushed cutely and taehyung’s heart skipped. “i know you don’t do office romances and you’re not looking for–“

taehyung cupped jimin’s face gently, jimin’s eyes widening as taehyung kissed him. jimin smiled into the kiss. 

“will you be mine?” taehyung whispered as he pulled away. “even if i’m the world’s biggest idiot sometimes?”

jimin hummed. “yes.”

-

“you’re an idiot!”

jungkook made the teddy bear wipe away a tear. “hey! you made him sad!”

yoongi glared at him from across the bedroom. “i’m about to throw you my snotty tissues.”

“i’m not into phlegm, thank you. the only sticky liquid from you i want is your–“

“okay! keep it fucking pg, will you?”

“says the one cursing.”

yoongi threw a pillow at jungkook, jungkook dodging it easily. 

“why are you here? i was having the best day ever, off from work and just resting when you came in, using my teddy bear as a puppet.”

jungkook made the teddy bear wave at yoongi. “your teddy called me, he’s worried that you’re here by yourself.”

“i’m fine.”

jungkook looked down at the teddy. “is he?” jungkook leaned down to the teddy bear’s mouth. “uh huh? oh my gosh, he did what!”

“what! what did i do!”

“he ate his own booger’s? that’s disgusting!”

“oh fuck you, teddy!”

jungkook laughed, shaking his head. “i knew it. you’re into that phlegm kink, huh?”

yoongi scoffed. “even if i was, why would i tell you my kinks?”

“you told me one of them.”

“when?”

“you said you liked men in suits.”

yoongi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “bullshit, that’s my taste, not my kinks.”

“then tell me one.”

“no.”

jungkook made the teddy bear cover it’s ears. “there, he won’t listen.”

yoongi smiled softly. “you’re a child.”

“tell me, i’ll tell you one.”

“you’re like five, what kinks could you–“

“i like being called ‘sir.’”

yoongi coughed, jungkook smiling innocently. “i honestly didn’t want to know that.”

“your turn.”

yoongi shook his head, turning on his side. “i’m tired, good night.”

jungkook whined, climbing onto yoongi’s bed. yoongi watched him. “tell me!”

“fuck off, jungkook.”

“please?”

yoongi sat up. “if i do, will you shut up and let me sleep?”

“maybe.”

yoongi shook his head, avoiding jungkook’s gaze. “i like–“ yoongi hesitated, jungkook tilting his head cutely. “i like orgasm denial.”

jungkook blinked, feeling all the blood straight to one location. his throat went dry as he watched pink go to yoongi’s pretty cheeks. 

“can you–can we go to sleep now?” yoongi looked away. 

“i think your teddy bear got a boner.”

“yeah, well, i’m sure it’s not just the fucking teddy bear, jungkook.”

jungkook laughed as he climbed into bed, yoongi stacking pillows between them. 

“tell me again why you couldn’t just sleep on the couch?”

“hyung, that couch is made for tiny people.”

yoongi hit jungkook with a pillow. “hey, brat, who said you could call me hyung?”

jungkook peaked over the mountain of pillows, yoongi’s face close. “why not?” he looked down at yoongi’s lips. “can i?”

“can–can you what?”

jungkook’s heart started up like it always did around yoongi. “uh,” the words slipped his mind as yoongi got close, making the first move. 

“can you,” yoongi shoved jungkook back. “stay on your side? yes, yes you can.”

jungkook stared at the ceiling, heart beating fast in his ears. “okay,” he whispered, hand over his heart.

yoongi turned off the lights, sighing as he tossed in bed. jungkook kept his eyes open, despite the dark. just trying to calm his heart, calm his hormones, calm his breathing. 

“yoongi?”

“lights are out, jungkook, time for bed.”

jungkook licked his lips, “i stopped someone from transferring from my company today.”

“i know, you gloated about it for a whole hour, remember?”

“the guy, he likes taehyung.” jungkook spoke softly. “i think they might date.”

yoongi hummed. “good for them.”

“do you think taehyung will like me less?”

“what?”

“for the past years, we only had each other. do you think if they start dating that taehyung will like me less? what if he stops being my friend?”

yoongi sighed. “that’s stupid, jungkook. taehyung adores you, it’s obvious from a mile away, a little too obvious if i’m honest. taehyung will care for you no less.”

jungkook hummed. “it is stupid, sorry for bothering you.”

jungkook heard some ruffling, something poking his arm. 

“yoongi?”

“it’s my hand,” yoongi patted around, until he found jungkook’s hand. yoongi interlaced their fingers, jungkook holding his breath. “you’re a big baby, you know. you’re always thinking about others and making sure they’re alright. you keep saying that you’ll take care of me but you’re busy worrying about useless matters. taehyung loves you, no one and nothing can stop that, so don’t worry so much.”

jungkook smiled to himself, turning over, shoving away all the pillows. 

“hey, asshole, what are you–“

jungkook kissed yoongi, using his free hand to guide himself. yoongi relaxed into the kiss, their lips moving slow and gentle. both of them taking their time. 

“thank you,” jungkook whispered as he pulled away. 

“people usually send gift cards, you know.”

jungkook laughed, using his free hand to caress his thumb over yoongi’s lips. “good night.”

he felt yoongi let out a ragged breath. 

“good night, stray.”

jungkook kissed yoongi one more time, yoongi wrapping his free arm around jungkook’s neck, pulling him closer. jungkook kissed him harder, their tongues meeting in the middle. 

yoongi’s hand slid down jungkook’s chest, jungkook grinding his hips down. yoongi let out a shaky moan, jungkook freezing at the sound. 

“sorry.”

“don’t apologize for making me moan, asshole, that’s embarrassing.”

jungkook laughed, “sorry.”

“stop!” yoongi groaned. “just get back to your side.”

one more kiss to yoongi’s nose and jungkook moved blindly to his side of his bed. except he missed, kissing yoongi’s eye instead, making yoongi whine about it as jungkook moved  

jungkook laid there, cheeks burning as he breathed heavily. he could still feel yoongi’s lips on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m actually going to cry from how adorable yoonkook is wtf.   
> also vmin. uwu  
> my babies are all so fucking cute and i’m just going to combust. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	13. 제 13 장

jungkook woke up with yoongi’s head on his chest. he smiled softly, watching as yoongi’s chest moved up and down. jungkook kissed the top of yoongi’s head, closing his eyes again.

it was his day off today but jungkook still needed to go into the office, deal with some emails that he didn’t get to. but laying here, with yoongi’s body holding onto him, he didn’t want to move ever again.

“you’re beautiful,” jungkook whispered, pushing back yoongi’s bangs. “without trying, just effortlessly stunning.”

jungkook smiled, leaning his cheek against yoongi’s head. he looked at yoongi’s desk, noticing an electric keyboard in the corner of the room.

“hm?” yoongi groaned,rustling in jungkook’s arms. “did you move me, fucker?” yoongi pulled away instantly, using the blanket to cover himself.

jungkook just chuckled, watching as yoongi glared at him.  _ he still looked beautiful _ , jungkook thought. “the drool on my shirt says otherwise.”

“fuck you, i don’t drool,” yoongi wiped his mouth, rolling his eyes. “next time you’re sleeping on the couch, i don’t trust you.”

yoongi got up, keeping the blanket around him. jungkook smiled, watching him walk to the bathroom. jungkook sighed, looking at his suit jacket on yoongi’s chair.

he didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay, and have breakfast with yoongi.

jungkook glanced at the bathroom door, slowly getting up from the bed. leaving now, while yoongi is showering, will be easier. that way he won’t have to see yoongi’s cute face.

-

“you’re an idiot.”

“what! i just-” jungkook sighed. “i didn’t want to say goodbye to him, i hate saying goodbye. i might’ve cried.”

jimin snorted, shaking his head as he filed some papers. “you’re ridiculously adorable, how is that possible?”

“it’s a gift.”

jimin hummed. “i don’t doubt that, honestly.”

jungkook sighed, jumping onto the printer. jimin’s eyes widening. “what do i do? he won’t reply to my texts or take my calls.”

“well, first of all, you can start by getting off the printer! isn’t it super expensive.”

“jimin!”

jimin sighed, shaking his head. “well, you left him while he was showering, how would you feel?”

“if i waited for him, i wouldn’t be here on my day off.” jungkook whined. “i’d be in bed, kissing his cute little toes.”

“what?”

“he has cute feet, i found that out last night.”

jimin blinked. “did you-”

“no! i was getting out of bed to pee and his cute little feet were sticking out. i put him some socks because the idiot is getting over a cold.”

“little feet.”

“yeah, his feet are cute,” jungkook threw his head back, hitting the wall. “ugh, i have it hard, don’t i?”

jimin shook his head. “taehyung once told me that he finds my left pinky toe the cutest thing about me.”

“that’s gross,” jungkook made a face. “taehyung being cute is nauseating.”

“hey, don’t be mean,” jimin giggled, jungkook smiling. “it’s nice, hearing him say all these compliments. i never thought-”

“i know.”

jimin smiled, nodding. “right, happy things.”

“are you?”

“am i?”

“happy?”

jimin smiled widely. “the most i’ve ever been.”

jungkook pouted. “that’s fucking cute, wait i might cry.”

jimin laughed, making jungkook chuckle with him.

“jungkook?”

jungkook looked up to see taehyung, holding a bag of takeout.

“what are you doing here? i thought it was your day off.”

“it is,” jungkook said. “i had some emails to finish and found jimin here while looking for some files.”

jimin nodded. “yep, yep.”

taehyung hummed, looking at jimin. “i was also looking for some files, just came back from getting food. why are you here, jimin? aren’t you in charge of models or something?”

jungkook snorted. “hyung, i know you’re dating.”

“oh.”

“models, really?” jimin scoffed. “you’re a horrible liar, how did i believe that you didn’t like me?”

“alright,” taehyung glared at jungkook. “i guess you should get back to those important emails.”

jungkook pointed at himself. “me? today is my day off, you’re the one in charge today, hyung. you should get those files you were looking for and go back to work.”

“you little-” jungkook ran away before taehyung could hit him, he heard jimin laugh.

jungkook turned to see taehyung press a kiss to jimin’s temple, both of them talking amongst themselves. taehyung smiled at something jimin said, who smiled brightly at taehyung.

the sight was something out of the movies and it made jungkook happy.

to know that taehyung was in good hands.

-

“sir?”

jungkook looked up.

“there’s someone here to see you, his name is ‘min yoonjae, i think.”

“yoonjae?” jungkook whispered to himself, wondering if he had an appointment that he had forgotten. but if he did, heejin would’ve told him.

“let him in.”

heejin nodded, leaving. yoongi closed his email, waiting for this so-called yoonjae to step inside.

the doors opened, a small black haired beautiful walking art walked in. jungkook chuckled, yoongi frowning at him.

“yoonjae.”

“she fucking hates me, doesn’t she? i wrote it down for her and she still called me yoonjae.”

jungkook stood up, watching as yoongi looked around the office.

“i forgot how big it is.” yoongi sighed, finally reaching jungkook’s desk. “come on.”

“what?”

“we’re getting dinner.”

jungkook blinked, nodding as he grabbed his jacket. “not that i’m opposing to buying you dinner or anything but did we agree to something? i must’ve forgot.”

“you agreed when you walked out on me this morning.”

“oh.”

“yeah, classy by the way.” yoongi scoffed, opening the door for jungkook.

jungkook followed, smiling softly. “didn’t think you’d care.”

“yeah well, when you’re talking to yourself, it’s annoying.”

“sir.” heejin stood up. 

“heejin, please make my friend, yoonjae a pass. he’s free to come in and out of my office as he likes.”

“yes sir.”

yoongi scoffed. “yoon _ gi _ , my fucking name is yoon _ gi _ !”

“yeah, yeah, come on yoonjae, i have a place for us to go.”

 

“you’re fucking joking, that’s too fancy!” yoongi pulled jungkook back. “there’s no fucking way they’d let me in. they’ll take one look at me and smell my debt.”

jungkook laughed, shaking his head head. “please?”

“jungkook, that’s the fucking pierre gagnaire à séoul.”

“it’s just a restaurant.”

“that’s more expensive than my rent, please don’t make me go there.”

jungkook chuckled. “why are you so scared?”

“because your lifestyles is so different than mine,” yoongi pulled his hand free from jungkook, who looked confused. “it’s just a restaurant to you but to me, it’s just another reason to be ashamed of myself.”

“hey.”

yoongi shook his head. “i’m sorry, i’m just-” yoongi turned around.

jungkook chased after him, holding yoongi’s wrist. “yoongi, what’s really happening? you were literally gloating on how you were going to order the most expensive wine they had. what happened?”

“our lives are so different, jungkook.” yoongi whispered, not looking up. “i was foolish to think that this would work out.”

“yoongi.”

“i should go home.” yoongi looked up. “i’m probably not dressed appropriately anyway.”

jungkook shook his head, yoongi about to say something but jungkook stopped him. “at least let me drive you home.”

“okay.”

 

jungkook opened the door, yoongi getting out. 

“i’m sorry,” yoongi whispered. “i’m sorry for tonight.”

“it’s okay,” jungkook said, chuckling softly. “it’s obviously something that you’ve given a lot of thought to. i’ll give you some space.”

“jungkook-”

“good night, min yoongi,” jungkook pressed a quick kiss to yoongi’s cheek, running back into his car, and driving away.

jungkook didn’t look back, just kept driving, driving past his own apartment, driving past the company building.

he just kept driving and driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready cuties uwu  
> we're switching to yoongi's perspective!!!!!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	14. 제 14 장

yoongi sighed as he watched jiwoo and jungkook giggle amongst each other. he glanced over at hoseok who was staring at yoongi. “what?”

“nothing, just that for the past week, you two haven’t been talking or flirting like you usually do.”

“we don’t flirt.”

hoseok snorted. “you don’t actually believe that, do you? you were practically attached at the hip.”

“were not.”

“why are you pushing him away?”

yoongi scoffed at hoseok’s accusation. “why are you meddling into something that’s none of your business?”

“oh, so now we’re fighting?”

“i really don’t need this right now,” yoongi threw the rag he was cleaning tables at hoseok, hoseok dodging the wet rag, hitting one of the glasses they use to store coffee, causing it to fall on the ground.

yoongi watched as jungkook looked up from whatever he was giggling with jiwoo about. he scoffed and turned away, yoongi walked out of the coffee shop, head throbbing as he did.

this was stupid, he was acting immature but yoongi couldn’t help it. seeing jiwoo and jungkook giggling like that, it made him angry, and he knew why but refused to give into the feeling.

he wasn’t jealous, he was tired.

he wasn’t falling for jungkook, he was tired.

-

two weeks since they last spoke, since yoongi panicked. every single minute he spent with the youngest was filled with annoyance and having to think of quick remarks, these two weeks have been nothing but silence and space, just like jungkook had promised.

every morning, jungkook would send a  _ ‘good morning _ ’ text, and every night he would send a ‘ _ good night _ ’ text. each one would go unresponded from yoongi.

he was a shitty man, an even shittier person.

yoongi sighed as his phone rang, another ‘ _ good morning _ ’ text from jungkook, right on time. he turned his phone over, throwing an arm over his eyes. he didn’t know what to do. every part of him was telling him to run.

jungkook was rich, jungkook was an a-list rich boy who had no business being with yoongi. yoongi who was so far in debt that he doesn’t dream normal dreams anymore, just him falling deeper and deeper in this debt abyss. 

but jungkook…

every day, it seemed like his brain would make an excuse.  _ but jungkook _ doesn’t care about your debt.  _ but jungkook _ doesn’t care that you’re not rich.  _ but jungkook _ …

yoongi shook his head.

these childish feelings, these butterflies fluttering in his stomach - they were just normal reactions to all the attention that jungkook gave him. it was temporary, just like they were. just like they are. temporary.

-

“you look horrible.”

yoongi looked up at the familiar sound. he smiled softly. “hyung?”

seokjin chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled yoongi into a hug. yoongi hugged seokjin tighter, having seen the older friend in such a long time, years. 

“what are you doing in this part of the city? are you lost?”

yoongi rolled his eyes. “i work here.”

“here? on the street?”

“funny as ever, hyung, really.” yoongi rolled his eyes, gesturing at the coffee shop, hidden gem from strangers. “that coffee shop hiding right there.”

seokjin chuckled. “ironic.”

“what do you mean?”

seokjin smiled, shaking his head. “nothing, minnie. why don’t you give me a grand tour of your hidden coffee shop?”

yoongi scoffed, “i was actually going to get my check and leave, i’ll take you somewhere else. the food here isn’t that good.”

“don’t be ridiculous, i want to see inside. it looks nice,” seokjin put his arm around yoongi’s shoulders, walking them both inside.

yoongi looked around nervously. “s-see? nothing special.”

“what are you talking about? this place is beautiful.”

yoongi gasped as he looked around. the coffee shop was more modern, decorated beautifully with plants and blossoming flowers. even the menus had been updated, led screens displaying the menus. it was beautifully designed. 

“you were always so modest,” seokjin scoffed, walking over to the cashier. “hello, is this where i order?”

yoongi followed seokjin, watching as hoseok turned around. hoseok’s eyes got really wide, letting out a shriek, and falling down to the floor. “hobi?” yoongi leaned over the counter. “you okay?”

hoseok stood up, eyeing seokjin. “you-you’re kim seokjin! i’m-i’m one of your biggest fans, oh my gosh. please, i-i was just talking to you with my boss.”

yoongi looked around again, jungkook? was he here? 

“i’m flattered,” seokjin laughed, holding his hand out. “what’s your name?”

“i forgot.”

seokjin smiled, his charming smile, making hoseok’s ears turn red. “nice to meet you, i forgot.”

hoseok out a laugh, a laugh yoongi has never heard before, making him make a face at him. “that’s funny, i-nice to meet you.”

seokjin was not  _ that _ funny. “his name is jung hoseok, he’s one of my coworkers.”

“ah, you’re one of yoongi’s coworkers! nice to meet you.”

hoseok finally looked at yoongi. “you know,” he looked back at seokjin, then back at yoongi. “ _ him _ ?”

“him is one of my closest friends, we’ve known each other for quite some time.”

seokjin hummed. “since primary school.”

hoseok gasped, nodding. “that’s amazing, really.”

yoongi snorted, rolling his head. “while you two do that, i’m going to get my check to make this go by faster. is jungkook in the back room?” yoongi started walking away.

“actually no,” hoseok said. “i’m the one in charge of giving out the checks this week.”

yoongi stopped, clenching his jaw. “how come?”

“he can’t come in today.”

“that’s stupid, this is his coffee shop.”

hoseok chuckled nervously. “i know that, yoongs. but all i got was a message saying that he already approved them and told me where to find them.”

yoongi scoffed. “fine, whatever. can i just mine so we can go?”

seokjin smiled. “that’s fine, i’ll go bring my car up, did you walk here?”

“yeah.”

“alright, meet me outside, okay?” seokjin patted yoongi’s back. “it was nice meeting you, jung hoseok. remind yoongi to invite you to one of my signings in the near future.”

hoseok squeaked, nodding quickly, just watching seokjin leave with sparkling eyes. yoongi scoffed.

idiot.

-

“tell me about this jungkook guy.”

yoongi scoffed, stirring his tea. “what about him? he’s my boss.”

“you always look that disappointed whenever your boss isn’t in?”

“what are you talking about?”

seokjin chuckled. “it’s comforting that you haven’t changed, yoongi. a lot around has been altered or forced to be altered, it’s nice seeing you be the same emotionally repressed softie that you always were.”

“i’m not emotionally repressed.”

“let me guess, you like him but he doesn’t like you?”

yoongi rolled his eyes. “guess again, love guru.”

seokjin smiled wider, humming. “ah! you both like each other and that’s what made you panic.”

“i didn't panic.”

“did you push him away?”

“no.” yoongi looked away. “just a little.”

“a little yoongi shove does a lot more damage than you think,” seokjin picked up the last cookie. “you’re small but you’re mighty.”

yoongi shrugged, glancing back at the movie they were supposed to watch. “he’s just not the ideal person i saw myself with, jinnie. he’s different than me.”

“opposites attract, don’t they?”

“i used to think that but now i’m not so sure.”

“well, tell me about him. let me give you a second opinion.”

yoongi shook his head, looking at the reflection on his tea. “it doesn’t matter, he’s my boss, he knows when i’m working and when i’m not. he’s been avoiding me for two weeks, every day, he’d text me good morning and good night, it’s stopped.”

“wouldn’t you? you’re giving someone your all but you’re not getting any in return, i’d stop the minute they don’t reciprocate.”

yoongi bit his lip, listening to his hyung.

“listen to me, i know a lot of bad shit happen to you, but you’ve never let that stop you. you are one of the strongest people i know, you also need to let someone in. that jungkook kid has it in for you, give him a try, but most importantly, give yourself a try.”

“it won’t work out, seokjin.”

“why do you keep saying that?”

yoongi chuckled sourly. “because he’s jeon jungkook, co-owner of j&t co., one of the richest little brats in this fucking country.”

“wait, what? did you just fucking say jeon jungkook?”

“yeah?”

seokjin laughed. “small fucking world.”

“what? why?”

“because, i’m now an official write for them. he’s my boss too.”

“oh? i-i didn’t know that.”

“i’m also sure you don’t know that he’s out of the country.”

yoongi sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. “which explains why he couldn’t be there to give the checks.”

yoongi’s phone buzzed, jungkook’s contact name appearing. 

“and the late good morning messages.” seokjin laughed, picking up yoongi’s phone, handing it to yoongi. “he hasn’t given up, yoongi, and neither should you.”

“you’re supposed to be a music journalist, not some fucking fanfiction writer.”

seokjin chuckled, rolling his eyes. “stop stalling and call the poor guy.”

-

“hello?”

yoongi swallowed thickly, heart beating fast in his chest. “hey stray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo.  
> ive had a wuff couple of weeks but we gotta update to ease the pain, right? lol.  
> but ok.  
> hi  
> missed u so much.  
> you're all my safe haven, thank you.


	15. 제 15 장

“hey stray.”

jungkook laughed softly, some movement coming from the other end. “didn’t think i’d hear your voice again, min yoongi. you’re a hard man to contact.”

“i can be a bit shut off when i want to be.”

“and now?”

yoongi paced up and down his kitchen, chewing on his lip. seokjin’s advice rang in his head.  _ give yourself a try _ . “listen, i know these past couple of months, i’ve been completely stand-offish and pushing you away. i’m ready, jungkook. whatever you want, i want to give it to you. i like—like you a lot.”

yoongi swallowed nervously, listening to every single noise coming from the other end but nothing came. just silence. yoongi checked the call to make sure they hadn’t disconnect. 

“hi, sorry, i had to mute myself because i was just so fucking excited!” jungkook spoke suddenly, making yoongi jump. “i think i might get a noise complaint from the hotel room next door but fuck, i don’t care. min yoongi, how dare you tell me all of this while i’m millions of miles away, i want to kiss your face!”

yoongi bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the smile that wanted to spread on his face. his heart fluttering at the thought. “sucks to be you, jeon. just come home.”

“come home he says,” jungkook scoffed. “don’t tempt me, yoongi. i have the money to rent a private jet just to get there by sunrise.”

“please don’t do that,” yoongi laughed, shaking his head as he finally stopped pacing. “i’ll—i’ll wait for you here.”

silence. 

“jungkook?”

“stop doing that! i might actually get thrown out of this hotel if you keep making me scream like this. i’m actually rolling around on the bed, giggling.”

yoongi scoffed, trying to picture jungkook doing that. “cute.”

“stop! shut up! i think i might be dreaming right now.”

“how are you one the most richest person in the country?”

jungkook sighed. “i wasn’t before, but i am now that you're mine.”

yoongi smiled widely, couldn’t stop it this time. it was the stupidest, cheesiest line yoongi has ever heard, has ever been said to him - and he loved it. his cheeks were burning up, his heart fluttering like crazy, and his stomach had butterflies. 

“i—i’m going to bed,” yoongi quickly said, hanging up just as he heard jungkook laughing at yoongi’s embarrassment. 

stupid brat. 

how could he say such cheesy lines like that so easily?

yoongi patted his cheeks, trying to calm his heart. 

-

“is jiwoo here?”

yoongi lifted his head at the sound of someone asking for jiwoo. it was a pretty and tall girl, black hair cascading down her side. yoongi had seen her around a couple times, the girl that jiwoo was head over heels in love with. 

“not today, sorry,” hoseok said, smiling politely. “she called off sick.”

the girl looked sad at the sound of that. “oh, okay. thank you.” 

with that, she left, hoseok sighing as he turned around. 

“what was that about?”

“jiwoo confessed to her, asking her to be jiwoo’s girlfriend,” hoseok spoke as he made drinks. yoongi grabbed a cup, helping hoseok finish the queue of drinks. “it apparently didn’t go down well.”

“shit.”

hoseok nodded, adding whipped cream to the drinks. “jiwoo called me sobbing at three in the morning, talking about jackets and how they might feel lonely during the summer, i was half awake when she rambled on and on about it. finally, she told me what happened. i went over to her house and stayed with her until the morning.”

yoongi looked down as he poured some ice into the cup, feeling something tug at his heart. jiwoo was always so bright and optimistic, it was rare to ever find her crying like that. 

yoongi didn’t know jiwoo as well as hoseok but he knew that jiwoo was an open book. transparent as glass and as bright as the sun. her personality was warm and welcoming, something she has in common with hoseok. the thought of jiwoo crying over something that isn’t a sad part in a movie or a cat, it made yoongi feel unsettled. 

“did you call off for her?”

“no, i called jungkook.”

yoongi looked up at the name, getting a knowing smile from hoseok. 

“don’t worry, i won’t pester you about jungkook anymore.” hoseok bumped against yoongi. “just because i know how heartbreak looks like and i don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for, hyung.”

yoongi shook his head. “you’re a great guy, hoseok, thank you. and even better friend, for the matter.”

hoseok shrugged. “just doing what you’d do for me, you and jiwoo have been there for me since the beginning. just repaying the love and affection you’d given.”

“you know,” yoongi bit his lip. “seokjin-“

“where is he!” hoseok looked around, making yoongi snort at him. “sorry, that’s probably not cool.”

yoongi shook his head. “no, it’s great. the type of reaction that seokjin likes.”

“really?”

“yeah,” yoongi put the finished drinks onto a tray, lifting the tray, preparing to deliver them. “seokjin is going to have a private party soon, i just got a message this morning. he said you could get a ticket, too, if you wanted to.”

hoseok’s eyes widened. “really! c—can i bring jiwoo too? something like that would definitely cheer her up, she loves dressing up!”

yoongi smiled at hoseok’s altruistic heart, ruffling hoseok’s hair before nodding. “course you can, dummy.”

-

shit. 

why didn’t yoongi think this through? of course this would happen. it was a private event that was happening at jungkook’s company, of course this would happen! 

“by the look on your face, i’m guessing this is a bad time?” jungkook chuckled, yoongi shaking his head. “you’re right, i wasn’t thinking. you said you hated those types of things, i’m sorry.”

the elevator doors opened and jungkook walked out first, scratching the back of his head as he did. yoongi followed jungkook down the hallway, to jungkook’s office. 

“i’m just going to grab my files and we can leave—“

“jungkook,” yoongi grabbed jungkook’s wrist, stopping him from entering. “of course i want to go, it’s not that i don’t want to. you just—it caught me off guard.”

“listen to me, you don’t have to feel pressured, okay? i never wanted to make you feel like you have to go or do something if you’re not up-“

yoongi pressed his lips against jungkook’s, shutting the younger up instantly. he placed a hand against jungkook’s cheek, the two men kissing softly, as if wanting to drag this kiss on forever. 

yoongi pulled away a couple inches, jungkook whining and chasing after yoongi’s lips, but yoongi kept the distance, even if it was small. “i’m going because i want to, everything i do is because i want to, jungkook. don’t worry about that.”

“okay,” jungkook whispered. “i can’t wait to buy you a suit.”

“excuse me, you’re not buying—“

jungkook kissed him this time, more force and momentum into the kiss, catching yoongi off guard. jungkook kissed him fast, yoongi barely having enough time to catch, losing the dominance that he wanted. 

yoongi rose to the tips of his toes, jungkook’s hands wrapping themselves around yoongi’s small waist as his tongue dipped inside yoongi’s mouth. 

jungkook lifted yoongi off the floor a couple inches, kissing him faster and harder, tongue sliding against yoongi’s tongue, both men feeling more and more aroused. 

the elevator dinged, causing them to break apart. two women got off, passing past them. 

“have a good night, mr. jeon!” they said enthusiastically. 

jungkook cleared his throat, yoongi noticing how messy his normally combed hair was. jungkook’s lips red and swollen. 

“thank you for working hard!” he said, the girls bowing politely at both of them before leaving, whispering amongst themselves. 

jungkook blinked twice, tugging at his jeans before looking at yoongi. “you bit me.”

“i did?”

jungkook patted his lip. “i think i’m into it.”

“shut up and get your stupid files!” yoongi shoved jungkook into the office, smiling happily as jungkook laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like dressing up? i honestly don’t because idk how to dress or do my makeup pretty enough lol.   
> but oooof.   
> steamy makeout session, right?  
> idk. i haven’t written these types of scenes in so long, pls be patient.   
> but!!!  
> hi. i missed u all so much.   
> hope u liked the update. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	16. 제 16 장

yoongi walked into the room, surprised to find jungkook awake. “good morning,” yoongi said as jungkook looked up from his phone. “did i wake you up?”

jungkook smiled, shaking his head. “got a business call while you were showering.”

yoongi hummed, slowly climbing back into bed. jungkook hesitantly pulled yoongi closer to him. “was it anything serious?”

“not really, just my assistant asking for an approval on this remodeling sketch,” jungkook placed his chin on yoongi’s shoulder as he hugged him from behind. 

yoongi smiled softly, feeling as jungkook’s thumbs caressed his skin. “what are you remodeling?”

“this old abandoned library,” jungkook’s breath evened out, yoongi turning slightly to find the younger one with his eyes closed. “taehyung and i accidentally found it while hiking the other day and decided to remodel the building.”

“are you falling asleep?”

“it’s saturday, let me sleep in.”

yoongi smiled, “i’m not saying not to, i’m just saying that i need to get ready for work.”

“your boss says it’s fine to call off,” jungkook hugged yoongi closer. 

yoongi rolled his eyes, smiling as he felt jungkook kiss his neck. “you’re impossible, i have to go.”

“i don’t like the sound of that.”

“i’ll be back,” yoongi turned his body to face jungkook, who was pouting slightly. “i like your house, by the way, it’s nice.”

jungkook smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “i’m happy you like it, it’s yours as much as it is mine.”

“don’t be ridiculous.”

“am not,” jungkook frowned, fixing yoongi’s bangs. “i’m willing to share everything i own with you.”

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head as he smiled at the youngest. “you’re too young.”

“am not.”

“are to.”

jungkook pouted at him, as if that would win his argument. yoongi just shook his head, leaning in to softly press a kiss to jungkook’s lips. 

“i’m leaving,” he simply said before running away, faster than jungkook. he heard as jungkook laughed from the bedroom, yoongi getting somewhat lost. 

instead of finding the kitchen, he stumbled onto jungkook’s study room. the shelves were decorated neatly, the desk was organized too. everything seemed to be annoyingly organized. 

except. 

yoongi was about to step out of the room when he spotted something that stood out among the organizers room. a framed picture of jungkook and taehyung, the frame old and tattered, only being held together by cartoon bandages and tape. 

“oh, there you are,” jungkook hugged yoongi from behind. “thought you could escape, huh?”

yoongi smiled. “i was admiring your handiwork, that’s a beautiful picture frame.”

jungkook laughed, pressing soft kisses to yoongi’s neck. “let me cook you breakfast.”

“breakfast?”

jungkook hummed, spreading the light kisses from yoongi’s neck to his shoulder, making yoongi hold his breath. “yes, i can cook you something, and then i can give you a ride to work. what do you say?”

“i say you’re trying to cook up something else,” yoongi slowly turned to face jungkook. “i really do have to go.”

jungkook sighed. “let me give you a ride at least?”

yoongi shook his head, “i have to go.”

-

yoongi followed the nurse, swallowing thickly as the nurse gestured towards a room. he thanked her before stepping inside, sighing as he saw his father laying on the hospital bed. 

“what do you want?” yoongi’s father sighed. “i told you and your brother to leave me alone.”

“i paid for the necessary treatment,” yoongi said, stepping in a little, stopping when he saw that there was a purse on the chairs next to his father. “it’ll be the last time that i give you money.”

yoongi’s father scoffed. “you’re all the same, do you know that? even if i spit at you, you always come back. you and your mother have the same problem.”

“mom? what does she have to do with this?” yoongi frowned. “you didn’t call her, did you?”

“are you kidding me? i would never stoop so low, your idiot brother told her all about it.” yoongi’s father waved yoongi away. “she went down for coffee, even left her purse, and demanded a chair.”

yoongi was shocked at that, so many years, he tried contacting his mother but no avail. all this time, his brother had only been a phone call away. 

“i-“

“you’re damn lucky they had the strawberry kind.”

yoongi turned, completely frozen at the women in front of him. yoongi’s mother turned to look at him, looking just as shocked as yoongi. 

“mom?”

“take this drama into another room, i need sleep!” yoongi’s father cried out, breaking out into a coughing fit. 

yoongi’s mother ran to him, yoongi completely frozen still. she cooed yoongi’s father, who just nodded softly. 

“take it easy,” she whispered, helping his father lay all the way down. she tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking away. 

“mom, what are you doing here?” yoongi whispered, yoongi’s mother pulling him out to the hall. “is it true? did hyung call you?”

yoongi’s mother sighed, “yes. he told me the kind of trouble your father’s been getting into and the result of it. i told him that his stupid betting behavior would get him in trouble, now he’s covered in bruises, and has a broken leg.”

“mom, where have you been all this time?”

“away,” yoongi’s mom looked away from yoongi. “i had to get away, yoongi. your father–he just made everything impossible.”

“why didn’t you talk to me?”

“you had your whole life ahead of you,” she pushed back a strand of yoongi’s hair. “i had fallen down a bad path, i just didn’t want you to see me like that. i’m sorry, yoongi.”

yoongi’s phone buzzed, making him break away from her stare. he checked his phone, three missed calls from jungkook. “i have to go.”

he started backing away, feeling his throat tighten. 

“i paid for half of his medical bill, just worry about the rest.”

“yoongi!”

-

“that’s a wrap!”

someone tapped yoongi’s shoulder, making him jump. “sorry, you’re in the way of the next outfit.” the girl said. 

“oh, right,” yoongi moved out of the way, the blonde girl smiling politely before grabbing the outfit. 

seokjin appeared in his eyesight, bright smile on his face. “so? what do you think of my acting?”

“it’s great, hyung.”

seokjin scoffed, shaking his head as he ate a grape. “you know what the great thing about being in the entertainment industry? i can tell a lie from the truth, you’ve been distracted all day, what’s wrong?”

yoongi chewed on his lip, shrugging. “it just feels weird being here.”

“here? near the clothing rack?”

“no, just here,” yoongi looked around the studio, still amazed at how beautiful it was. “in jungkook’s company, in jungkook’s studio.”

“without jungkook?”

“yeah.”

seokjin shrugged. “what does it matter? he knows you’re here, doesn’t he?” yoongi avoided his gaze. “you didn’t tell him!”

“i’ve sort of been avoiding him.”

“you’re a man of many mysteries, yoongi, what’s this one about?”

yoongi looked down, feeling like his head was about to explode. “i saw my mom today.”

“what! that’s amazing! did you talk to her?”

“kind of,” yoongi sighed, chewing his lip nervously. seokjin waited for him patiently. “she was visiting my father at the hospital, apparently, my brother has been in contact with her all these years.”

seokjin frowned. “i’m sorry, your brother has been what?”

“yeah.”

“you mean, all those times you were practically paying thousands of dollars to find her, your brother watched you do all that?”

“yeah.”

seokjin scoffed. “guess he got his father’s dna.”

“hyung,” yoongi whispered, even if it was slightly true. his brother never cared that their father blamed yoongi or that his mother was hurt many times. it never made sense to yoongi but now it all makes sense. 

“sorry,” seokjin ate another grape. “listen, i have another advertisement to shoot but just, eat a grape, send a cute selfie to your boyfriend, and talk to him, okay? you need a cheer-me-up.”

yoongi watched as seokjin walked over to the stylist, who looked as red as her lipstick. seokjin apologized, said something, making the blonde girl break into a smile, rolling her eyes. 

his phone buzzed again. jungkook. 

“is that really the face you make when i call?” yoongi looked up to find jungkook, grinning as he held out his phone. “here i thought you gave me heart eyes.”

“what are you doing here? it’s saturday.”

jungkook pocketed his phone, stepping intimidatingly closer to yoongi, step by step. “funny story, actually. i took my work to my coffee shop, thinking i can sneak a few kisses between your breaks but it turns out,” jungkook walked in circles around yoongi, making yoongi swallow nervously. “you didn’t work today.”

yoongi felt heat rise to his cheeks. “so?”

“so where’d you go?”

“i don’t need to answer to you.”

jungkook stopped, chuckling. “you’re right, my mistake.” he leaned into yoongi’s neck, standing just behind him. yoongi stiffened, feeling jungkook’s breath against his neck. “ _ please _ tell me where you went.”

the whisper made every hair on yoongi’s arms stand, sending a chill go down his spine, and yoongi wasn’t even sure why. but just standing there, jungkook painfully close, wearing his typical suit and tie. yoongi wanted to scream at the brat, for putting him in such an awkward position, but he didn’t want anyone’s attention on them. 

“jungkook,” yoongi simply said, looking around to see if anyone was watching. 

“do i need to teach you a lesson?” the whisper came at his other ear now, yoongi’s eyes widening as he turned around, having enough. 

jungkook just laughed, yoongi punching his shoulder in embarrassment, feeling his entire body warm up. 

“you asshole!”

jungkook just smiled at him, all crescent moons and dorky smiles. yoongi wanted to smile at how adorable he looked but he still felt embarrassed. 

“whatever you had to do today,” jungkook spoke up, yoongi still frowning at him. “i hope everything went okay.”

yoongi stared at jungkook, wondering how he ever ended up here. having this incredibly rich guy staring at him as if yoongi held the stars. it made him nervous, scared, and excited. 

“thank you,” yoongi said, jungkook smiling at him one more time before turning to watch seokjin record his advertisement. yoongi just watched jungkook, amazed at how someone could be so … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, yoongi called and said i needed to come update and start feeding his jungkook in a suit kink so here i am. uwu  
> sorry for taking a while to update.   
> it was the anniversary of my grandma passing away and i honestly get into a dark mindset every year.   
> but hey!!!   
> im back!!!  
> also excited to write more yoonkook fluff/smut/angst for you lovely people.   
> thank you for being patient.   
> i love you to the moon and back. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	17. 제 17 장

yoongi pulled away for air, panting as he leaned back. his back hit the desk, reminding him where he was. he was in jungkook’s office, sitting on jungkook’s lap, making out with him for what felt like hours. but it was nice and jungkook was a good kisser so yoongi couldn’t complain all that much. it was just…getting lost in this moment with jungkook, it made yoongi feel guilty for holding back so much from him. 

“you okay?” jungkook said, his lips red and swollen from kissing. yoongi also noticed a small cut on jungkook’s bottom lip. had yoongi really bit him that hard?

“i’m fine, just needed to breathe,” yoongi chuckled nervously, feeling as jungkook’s hand started caressing his back. “are you okay?”

jungkook hummed. “as okay as one can be having the prettiest guy on the planet sit on his lap.”

“prettiest guy? you think i’m pretty?”

“nope, i think you’re beautiful,” jungkook leaned forward, kissing yoongi’s nose. “and handsome, and all the other compliments in the world.”

yoongi smiled, shaking his head. “jeon jungkook, you are something else.”

“tell me something i don’t know,” jungkook grabbed yoongi’s face gently, pulling him back for more kisses when the door opened. 

“oh, sorry!” 

“it’s fine,” jungkook laughed, shifting yoongi to sit just on one leg, cradling him like a baby almost. “did you need something, heejin?”

heejin bowed politely at yoongi, obviously holding back a laugh. yoongi groaned, hiding his face into jungkook’s neck. “i just wanted to tell you about the library you bought.”

“what about it?”

“i sent you an email with more information but,” heejin handed jungkook her tablet. “apparently it was owned by this elderly couple who raised the money via a fundraiser. when the husband died, the woman cut off all the funds, and abandoned the library. that’s why it’s half built.”

jungkook scrolled through the powerpoint, humming. “and this is the original blueprint?”

yoongi lifted his head, gasping at how beautiful it was supposed to be. the building had glass paintings and a garden. 

“that’s beautiful.”

heejin hummed. “i reached out to the woman and she says that she would love to sell all the rights to the building, as long as you promise to include the glass paintings. it’s something special to her and her late husband. she also mentioned wanting to talk to you in person.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows. “but it’s also taehyung’s project.”

“mr. kim said that he’d rather leave this to you, since you have experience with buildings and restoring them.”

jungkook hummed, caressing yoongi’s back. “alright, did she say when she was available?”

“any time next monday,” heejin took back her tablet. “she said the sooner the better, she’s having heart surgery.”

jungkook nodded. “cancel all my plans for monday and scatter them throughout the week. also, send her some flowers and some tea, heejin. put your name on the card.”

“you don’t have to do that.”

“you made this all happen, heejin. you deserve the credit.”

heejin nodded. “yes sir, i’m sorry again for storming in like that.”

jungkook chuckled. “no problem, thank you.”

yoongi watched as heejin left, chuckling softly. “i like her.”

“she’s good at her job,” jungkook looked at yoongi. “are you going to give me your measurements?”

yoongi groaned, moving back to his original position, straddling jungkook as he leaned back on his desk. “i thought you were over that.”

“no, you just started making out with me, hoping that i’d forget. what are they?”

“why?”

“so i can buy you a suit for the company’s party.”

yoongi shook his head. “who says i’m going?”

“please?”

“guk, i don’t know.”

jungkook nodded. “that’s fine.”

yoongi bit his lip, sighing as he wrapped his hands around jungkook’s neck. “i’ll go with you to buy my suit.”

“you’ll come?”

“i guess.”

jungkook laughed, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. 

-

yoongi sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. he looked ridiculous but the fact that this jacket cost more than he could afford was keeping him from throwing it on the ground. 

“did it fit?”

“no.”

“can i see?”

“no.”

jungkook laughed, pushing open the curtain, whistling as he eyed yoongi. “you look sexy, now i know why you like men in suits.”

yoongi huffed, feeling a blush come over his cheeks. “shut up.”

“i’m serious, baby, you look amazing.” jungkook smiled. “you should wear suits more often.”

yoongi looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his cheeks from jungkook’s compliments. “i guess.”

jungkook hugged yoongi from behind, kissing his cheek. “you look amazing, you really do.”

yoongi smiled, humming. “it’s worth more than my apartment.”

“don’t worry about that, i’m paying, remember?”

“that’s why i’m worried, you shouldn’t be wasting money on me.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, pressing kisses onto yoongi’s cheek, ignoring the complaints from yoongi. “what? you said i couldn’t waste money, so i’m wasting my kisses!”

“you’re gross!” yoongi laughed as jungkook kissed his face all over, trying to push away the youngest. “stop, you nerd!”

jungkook laughed, stopping as he leaned back. “let me spoil you a little, min yoongi, that’s my duty as your boyfriend.”

yoongi sighed. “something tells me you’ll buy this behind my back anyway.”

“you’re damn right!”

yoongi rolled his eyes, watching as jungkook left so yoongi could change back. he shook his head, smiling to himself. he could still feel jungkook’s lips all over his face.

-

yoongi looked up when he heard giggling from the tables. he sighed, glancing over at hoseok, who just giggled to himself.

“how long does he plan to sit there?”

“as long as he wants, he owns the place.”

“it’s ridiculous, he’s obviously disturbing the peace.”

hoseok scoffed. “as if.”

“what?”

hoseok gave yoongi a look. “as if you don’t miss him whenever he’s not here.”

“i don’t!”

“you were literally pouting the other day and complaining to one of the customers.”

“was not! shut up and make the drinks!”

yoongi looked over at jungkook again, who was talking with jiwoo. jiwoo giggled, making jungkook smile brightly. yoongi smiled contently, happy to see jungkook smile like that. there was just something about his big child-like smile that yoongi liked so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey thinking of yoongi in one of jungkook's suits. yoongi's little suit paws and the whole thing just hanging off him because it's so oversized and im so sad stop. please. someone.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	18. 제 18 장

yoongi sighed, hating how well fitted this suit was. not only that but the suit was simple but the detailing of the entire fabric was beautiful. jungkook really had an eye for detail. 

“hey,” seokjin wrapped his arm around yoongi’s lower waist, handing yoongi a drink. “sorry i left you like that, my manager wanted to go over my speech one more time.”

yoongi shook his head. “you’re not the first to leave me, jungkook was taken away on some business too.”

seokjin smiled knowingly. “so you came with him, huh?”

“of course not, i’m here for you, too,” yoongi shook his head. seokjin still looked at him knowingly. “don’t worry, hoseok and jiwoo will be arriving shortly.”

seokjin smiled. “i like that hoseok guy,” seokjin took a sip of his drink. “alright, manager is giving me the signal to go mingle. enjoy yourself, yeah?”

yoongi hummed, waving the eldest away, smiling as seokjin smoothly entered the conversation with the next crowd. he looked around the ballroom, feeling out of place. everyone looked rich and important, meanwhile yoongi was just a coffee shop employee. 

he shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts out of his head. yoongi was here for seokjin, to celebrate his contract with jungkook’s publishing company. he was here for jungkook, to keep him company. 

“why was kim seokjin’s hand around your waist?” someone whispered into yoongi’s ear, the voice sending a shiver down yoongi’s spine. 

“why are you so close?” yoongi felt his cheeks warm up as he softly pushed jungkook away. jungkook smiled at him.

“you’re cute when you’re shy,” jungkook said. “but answer the question, he’s notoriously known for flirting and being a playboy, what did he want?”

yoongi laughed, completely forgetting that jungkook didn’t know about his long friendship with seokjin. jungkook frowned. “you’re cute when you’re jealous,” yoongi mocked. 

jungkook looked over at seokjin. “should i cut his pay?”

“jungkook!”

jungkook tapped his chin. “i might be able to cut a couple years from his contract, nothing is permanent yet.”

“jungkook!” yoongi shook the youngest, finally getting his attention. “would you seriously do that?”

jungkook scoffed, glancing over at seokjin again. “his arm! his arm, yoongi, it was around your waist!”

“you’re horrible, all because you’re jealous?”

“i’m not jealous, i feel threatened,” jungkook scoffed, taking yoongi’s drink and finishing it. “in my own company, too. i’ll show him.”

yoongi rolled his eyes. “i’ve known seokjin for a long time, he invited me to this party before you.”

jungkook looked at yoongi. “oh?”

“yeah, i wasn’t going to come but the bastard is very convincing,” yoongi sighed. “when you invited me to the same party, i decided i might as well just come.”

jungkook hummed. “i see.”

yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, about to ask what was wrong when someone pulled jungkook away again. yoongi sighed, looking around for hoseok or jiwoo. 

he found jiwoo talking with sooyoung. yoongi’s eyes widened, watching as the two women smiled at each other. yoongi smiled at them, hoping they made up. 

he looked around, if jiwoo was here, then where the hell was hoseok?

“hey!” hoseok appeared next to him, yoongi smiling in relief. “i brought you a drink, i managed to see jungkook steal yours.”

“you’re a lifesaver,” yoongi sighed, taking it and downing it fast. “i feel like i’ll be having nightmares about suits for months.”

hoseok laughed. “i like it, don’t get to dress up for occasions like these often.” he looked around. “so this is jungkook’s day job, huh? when he’s not terrorizing you at work?”

yoongi smiled, remembering the first time jungkook stepped into the coffee shop. he looked so lost, like a puppy. if yoongi hadn’t been so pissed off at his father at the time, maybe they would’ve started on a better foot. 

but yoongi was happy with the way things happened. even if yoongi has his doubts, his insecurities, he liked being with jungkook. 

“oh, he’s about to speak!”

yoongi turned instantly, smiling widely as he watched jungkook walk up the stage. 

“hello!” jungkook said into the microphone, looking calm and comfortable. yoongi wondered how many times jungkook has had to speak to a crowd like this. “thank you all for coming to this celebration party. if this is your first, please try to shrimp!”

the crowd laughed, yoongi chuckling as he rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“if this isn’t your first party with us, you know we like to throw these parties for our new members. today we have the honor of celebrating, kim seokjin, joining our family. if he could please come up.”

hoseok squealed beside yoongi, grabbing yoongi’s arm. “oh, wow, look at those two,” hoseok whispered. “i would watch their sex tape.”

“hobi!”

“i’m sorry,” hoseok giggled. “did i say that out loud?”

yoongi shook his head, smiling as he turned back to the stage. 

“hello! thank you, jungkook for the kind introduction and party,” seokjin smiled at jungkook, both of them bowing. “and thank you all for coming to this party, i have to agree with jungkook, please try the shrimp!”

the crowd laughed again, clapping in unison. yoongi watched as jungkook got off stage, talking with someone as he made his way back to yoongi. 

“when i first received the contract from j&t, i thought my manager was playing a very sick prank on me for his instagram followers but to my surprise it was real,” seokjin chuckled as he looked around. unlike jungkook, seokjin was fiddling and nervous. 

yoongi chuckled, sending encouragement via telepathy. 

seokjin smiled, pausing for a bit. “i was more than thrilled to be offered such a contract from a company that puts the writer first, instead of money and sales. my manager advise me to leave this bit out but i just wanted to thank jungkook and taehyung for always putting quality over quantity first. for supporting creativity and for being supportive to their creators and their staff. i’m honored to be part of this company. thank you.”

yoongi clapped, along with everyone. he glanced at hoseok, who was sobbing. yoongi chuckled, rubbing hoseok’s back. 

“that was beautiful,” hoseok sobbed. 

someone brushed up against yoongi, making him turn, hoping it was jungkook. he frowned slightly when it wasn’t. 

“sorry!” they said. 

yoongi shook his head, mumbling that it was okay. he sighed, looking around the ballroom for jungkook. did he have to go back on stage? 

yoongi watched as jungkook’s co-owner, taehyung, got on stage. 

“alright,” taehyung said, his voice sounding deeper than usual. hoseok gasped, yoongi snorting. “they called me up here so you know all the boring and sappy people have finished talking.”

hoseok laughed loudly, a little overdoing it, but yoongi still laughed, shaking his head. 

“i won’t keep you here for long, i just wanted to add to what seokjin said.” taehyung looked around the room. like jungkook, taehyung didn’t look nervous, just right in his element. “seokjin mentioned us putting the creators and staff first, that’s something we pride ourselves in, so thank you for recognizing that. i appreciate it and jungkook, who had to step out for a bit, appreciates it, too.”

yoongi looked at the doors, wondering what had happened. 

“so once again, try the shrimp!” the crowd laughed. “and enjoy yourselves until the end. thank you for coming, please support kim seokjin’s journey with j&t.”

everyone clapped, the music coming back to its regular volume. 

hoseok sighed. “is there nothing but handsome men here?”

“there’s cute girls too.”

hoseok scoffed, shaking his head. “how unfair.” he looked around. “i need another drink, want me to bring you one?”

“i think i’m going to go find jungkook, actually.”

hoseok hummed. yoongi put down his glass, biting his lip as he made his way towards the doors. 

“ah, yoongi!”

yoongi turned to the sound of someone calling him, seokjin waving him over. yoongi walked towards him. 

“this is kim namjoon, a fellow coworker.” seokjin gestured to the handsome tall man next to him. “he’s the one who recommended me, so please behave.”

yoongi glared at seokjin, turning towards namjoon. “hi, min yoongi, i’m sorry you have to work professionally with him now.”

namjoon laughed, a dimple appearing on his cheek. “that’s fine, i can handle him.”

seokjin winked at yoongi slyly, yoongi furrowing his eyebrows slightly. “i’ve known yoongi since he was two inches taller than he is now.”

“oh fuck off.”

namjoon laughed. “no worries, you’re average height, statistically speaking.”

“he’s also a genius,” seokjin added. “you know what they say about geniuses and their sizes, i mean, statistically speaking.”

yoongi glared at his friend, who was obviously tipsy. namjoon laughed awkwardly, his cheeks turning as pink as seokjin’s ears. 

“alright, you had enough of that,” namjoon took seokjin’s drink from him. “it was nice meeting you, yoongi. i think it’s time that i take him to his hotel.”

yoongi chuckled, humming. “please drive safely.” seokjin blew yoongi a kiss, namjoon struggling to take him out. yoongi went to help, holding the door open for them. 

yoongi let the door close behind him, putting his hands into his pocket as he walked down the hall. 

he never noticed how big jungkook’s building was. yoongi walked aimlessly, looking around the corner hopeful but finding vacant halls. 

yoongi could still hear the music, which he’ll use to guide himself back. he kept walking until he couldn’t hear the music. 

yoongi gave up, turning around, jumping when he found heejin. 

“heejin.”

heejin sniffled, her makeup a little messed up. “ah, yoongi.”

yoongi scoffed, so she knew his name all along? “everything okay?”

heejin smiled, nodding as she wiped her tears away. “just—just a little argument with my parents, don’t mind me.”

“i know that feeling,” yoongi chuckled, taking out the handkerchief from his pocket. “here.”

heejin chuckled, taking it from him, wiping her tears. “i’m sorry, i usually don’t cry like this in front of people.”

“no worries, i get it,” yoongi gestured to a seating area. “do you want to sit?”

heejin nodded, both of them moving to sit down. yoongi noticed a vending machine. 

“let me find you something to snack on,” yoongi got up, walking towards the machine. he turned the corner, stopping when he found jungkook. 

jungkook was with three other people, two men and one woman. the conversation seemed serious, jungkook frowning completely. 

the woman spotted yoongi first, everyone else turning to look at him. yoongi found jungkook’s gaze, jungkook’s frowning turning to a small smile. 

one of the men opened a meeting room, ushering all of them inside. the woman eyed yoongi before stepping inside. 

jungkook whispered something to one of them, jungkook walking over to yoongi. 

“you found me.”

yoongi chuckled, “i was getting something for heejin, she’s not feeling good.”

jungkook glanced away from yoongi. “poor thing, is she okay?”

“she’ll be okay.”

“good, what about you? i’m sorry for leaving like that, something came up with one of our writers in japan, apparently they might sue.” 

yoongi raised his eyebrows. “on what grounds?”

“none, hopefully. i’m about to take a video call and try to solve the issue,” jungkook sighed. “how was seokjin’s speech? did hoseok cry?”

yoongi laughed, nodding. “he did.”

jungkook smiled. “good, good.”

the woman came out. “jungkook, they’re ready.”

jungkook turned, nodding. “i’ll be there in a few minutes, thank you.”

yoongi sighed, “duty calls.”

“here,” jungkook took out a hotel key from his inner jacket pockets. “i was going to surprise you but i don’t want you aimlessly waiting for me.”

yoongi scoffed. “really?”

“it’s the presidential suite, i’ll have a driver ready to take you to the hotel,” jungkook said, walking backwards. “i’ll see you in a bit.”

yoongi nodded, waving jungkook away. “bye, bye. go do jungkook things.”

jungkook smiled his cute toothy grin before running into the meeting room. 

yoongi shook his head, buying heejin a coffee, and some sweet rice bars. 

“hi, sorry.”

heejin shook her head, “i overheard, sorry,” she chuckled. “this is the happiest i’ve see him.”

yoongi smiled shyly as he pocketed the hotel key. “i doubt that, he seems to enjoy his work.”

heejin hummed, playing with yoongi’s handkerchief. “he does, both of them do. but it’s a different kind of happy, it’s nice to see.”

“right,” yoongi chuckled, feeling his cheeks warm up. 

heejin giggled, looking up at yoongi. “sorry, did i embarrass you again? i didn’t mean to.”

“that’s alright, eat up, kid.” yoongi smiled. 

heejin thanked him for the food, eating silently. yoongi smiled, wondering if jungkook had eaten anything yet. 

“someone outed me to my parents,” heejin said softly. “they called me angry and screaming, i was so caught off guard, it hit me.”

yoongi looked at her. “shit, i’m sorry.”

“it’s okay, i was expecting that phone call for a while. i dated someone who turned out to be the worst person ever, they threatened to out me if i ever broke up with them,” heejin let out a shaky breath. “i’ll be fine, i’m away from them.”

yoongi sighed. “my parents aren’t the best either, neither one,” he chuckled. “my father was determined to make me pay for something my brother did. my mother left me at a young age, purposely forgetting to let me know she was back. i never really fit in with them.”

heejin nodded, sniffling as she sipped her coffee. “i totally relate, i was always the outcast, didn’t really bother me though. i did what i want.”

“yeah? well, if they decide to be idiots, they’re losing out on a wonderful, talented, and amazing daughter. that’s their loss.”

heejin chuckled, eyes watering as she smiled. “thank you.”

yoongi smiled. “you’re welcome.”

-

yoongi gasped loudly as he opened the doors to the suit, eyes about to jump out as he looked around. the door closed behind him, locking instantly. 

he walked down the rooms, completely taken back with how huge the room was. yoongi wondered why they needed such s huge place in the first place, why rent out such a huge place for one night? 

“amazing,” yoongi mumbled as he opened the door to the balcony. he could see the entire city, the skyline bright as ever. 

he wondered if jungkook was almost done with his video chat, if hoseok had made it safely, if heejin was feeling better, if seokjin and namjoon were staying in the same hotel. 

yoongi shivered at the cold wind, turning around, and back inside the hotel suit. he sighed, walking around again. 

2 am. 

yoongi sighed, deciding to take off the suit and take a shower. he walked around aimlessly, second time today, before finding the bathroom. he stopped at the door when he saw brand new pajamas on the sink. 

“jeon jungkook,” yoongi mumbled, walking closer, finding a note on top. “ _ ‘thought you might need these, jungkook _ .’”

yoongi couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head as he prepared a bath. 

-

it was around an hour after yoongi got into bed that the door opened, yoongi turning sitting up. jungkook walked through the double doors, yawning as he undid his tie. 

“hi,” jungkook walked to his side of the bed, taking off his pants, toeing off his shoes. “i’m sorry it took me so long to come back.”

yoongi shook his head, watching as jungkook took off his watch, putting it on the bed side table. 

“it’s fine,” yoongi whispered. “how did it go? were you able to work something out?”

jungkook got into bed, rubbing his eyes. “we did, apparently they weren’t managing him well, that he thought it was unfair that other writers were getting more pages. it was just a lack of communication.”

yoongi hummed. “so problem fixed?”

“problem fixed,” jungkook smiled, turning to look at yoongi. “what about heejin?”

“we talked it out, i took her home before getting here.” yoongi smiled at jungkook, noticing how tired he looked. “problem fixed.”

jungkook smiled, eyes slowly closing. “good, she’s a good person, i’d hate to see her like that.”

yoongi leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to jungkook’s lips. jungkook opened his eyes immediately, hand sliding to yoongi’s cheek, holding him close. 

“what was that for?”

“for,” yoongi smiled. “for being you.”

jungkook chuckled. “i’ve never been more happier being me.”

yoongi shook his head, “i saw my father a couple days ago.”

jungkook hummed, thumb caressing yoongi’s cheek. 

“i’ve been paying his bills, i went to tell him that i’d be stopping, but apparently my mother dealt with all that.”

jungkook nodded softly, “so you saw your mother, too? how was that?”

“terrible,” yoongi laughed sarcastically, jungkook sighing softly. “she’s been in the city for some time, she’s also been keeping contact with my brother.”

“i’m sorry, baby.”

“what for? for having a shitty family? not your fault,” yoongi whispered. 

jungkook kissed him softly, yoongi smiling into the kiss. 

“what was that for?”

“for,” jungkook brushed yoongi’s hair back. “for being you.”

yoongi shook his head, moving even more closer, kissing jungkook again. jungkook pulled him onto his lap, their kiss getting faster and messier, both of them too tired to do more but craving one another. 

“i,” jungkook whispered, yoongi’s heart skipping as he waited. jungkook chuckled softly. “i’m happy.”

yoongi chuckled, not the words he thought he’d hear but they were still nice to hear. yoongi nodded. “i’m happy too.”

_ that’ll do for now _ , yoongi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to my sad playlist and this chapter happened. 🥺  
> yoongi finally opened up to jungkook and i think that’s beautiful. also the end. that was cute.  
> idk why i loved the ending so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“i,” jungkook whispered, yoongi’s heart skipping as he waited. jungkook chuckled softly. “i’m happy.”_  
>  _yoongi chuckled, not the words he thought he’d hear but they were still nice to hear. yoongi nodded. “i’m happy too.”_  
>  _that’ll do for now, yoongi thought._
> 
>  
> 
> but anyway, thank you for being patient with me, like always! 🧡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	19. 제 19 장

yoongi woke up first, smiling to himself as he watched jungkook sleep. he was curled into a ball, his little mouth open as he breathed in and out. yoongi wanted to kiss his nose but he resisted, opting to getting out of bed, and ordering them some breakfast. yoongi sighed, picking up the menu, and looking over the options. 

“morning.”

yoongi looked up to see jungkook, “morning.”

jungkook smiled, hugging yoongi from behind, “there we go,” he mumbled. “i woke up missing you.”

“did you?”

jungkook hummed, kissing yoongi’s shoulder softly, getting a smile from yoongi. “what are you doing?”

“trying to figure out what to buy for breakfast,” yoongi held the menu up for jungkook to read. “do you see anything appetizing?”

“yes.”

“what is it? is it scrambled eggs?”

jungkook bit down gently on yoongi’s shoulder, making yoongi gasp. “yoongi.”

yoongi scoffed, shoving jungkook away. “focus! i’m trying to be cute and get us some breakfast.”

“hyung, i am focused.”

“on the food, idiot,” yoongi hit jungkook with the menu, smiling slightly. 

jungkook pouted. “but the bed smelled like you and i started thinking about stuff and now i’m hard.”

yoongi scoffed. “who asked you to think about sex, go take a cold shower!”

“with you?”

“keep dreaming, lover boy.”

jungkook pouted even more, but listening to yoongi, nonetheless. yoongi watched as jungkook walked to the bathroom, cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

yoongi huffed, fanning himself with the menu. he wasn’t even sure why he felt so hot all of a sudden but he was sure jungkook was behind it. 

-

yoongi walked into the bathroom, about to tell jungkook that the food was here when he heard a moan coming from the shower. 

“yoongi,” jungkook moaned, yoongi’s heart speed up at the sound of his name coming from jungkook. the name coming out desperate and loud. “hyung.”

yoongi felt his dick twitch in interest, slowly closing the door behind him. he stepped inside the foggy room, jungkook’s broken moans coming out more and more. 

his hand shook as he slowly pulled away the curtain, revealing jungkook’s muscular body, hand pumping jungkook’s dick. 

“guk,” yoongi whispered, eyes landing on jungkook’s dick. he hadn’t seen it like this, out in the open, broad daylight. yoongi could feel himself getting hard as jungkook continued to fist himself. 

“hyung,” jungkook whimpered. “let me fuck that tight hole of yours, please, let me watch you come apart because of me.”

“jungkook,” yoongi bit down on his lip, eyes glued to jungkook’s actions, wanting nothing more than to give in, but the food… “the food is here.”

jungkook growled. “hyung, come here, please.”

“the food is going to get cold.”

“please,” jungkook begged, hand stopping, jungkook getting up from leaning against the wall. jungkook walked towards yoongi, yoongi’s heart skipping once jungkook was towering over him. “please let me fuck you.”

yoongi looked up at jungkook, feeling his heart beating fast. cheeks burning. “okay,” he whispered, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. “okay, okay.” 

yoongi started to strip off his clothes, feeling his entire body warm up as he felt jungkook’s gaze on him. he lastly walked out of his boxers, his half-hard dick flapping against his thigh. 

“fuck, yoongi,” jungkook whispered, walking towards him, yoongi shyly backing up against the wall. “look at you, baby, you look so fucking beautiful.”

yoongi let out a shaky scoff. “says you, you’re all muscle and big dick.”

“no, baby, you’re beautiful. your skin is so soft,” jungkook’s eyes were different, lust in them. yoongi almost felt intimidated by jungkook, scared that if jungkook touched him, he might burst into flames. “so beautiful, so...mine.”

yoongi gasped softly as jungkook pushed him against the shower wall, pressing their lips together. yoongi kissed him back, their tongues meeting in the middle, feeling as jungkook pressed up against him. 

“yoongi,” jungkook whispered. yoongi looked up at jungkook, his hair flat from the water, pretty smile on his face. “you’re really, really pretty.”

“shut up and fuck me,” yoongi pulled jungkook back into him, leading jungkook with the kiss, jungkook’s hands immediately wrapping around yoongi, lifting him up, yoongi wrapping his legs around jungkook’s waist. 

jungkook kissed down yoongi’s neck, sucking and licking over the marks left behind. yoongi gasped loudly, digging his nails into jungkook’s back as he felt jungkook’s finger insert his hole, using the water as lubrication. 

“hyung, you’re so tight,” jungkook whispered into his ear, yoongi leaning his head back, moaning softly as jungkook’s finger moved in and out of yoongi’s hole. jungkook slipped a second finger in, yoongi arching at the stretch. 

“fuck, jungkook,” yoongi scratched down jungkook’s back as the pace got faster, fingers stretching yoongi. the stretch was painful but pleasurable, making yoongi harder and harder. 

“one more?”

“just get it in!”

jungkook chuckled, pressing kisses up yoongi’s neck. “i’m going in, okay, baby?”

yoongi hissed as he felt jungkook’s tip insert him, nails digging into the skin more, toes curling as jungkook thrust the rest of him inside. 

“fuck, hyung, you feel so fucking,” jungkook grunted out, “do you feel good?”

“move, please,” yoongi whispered, letting out a breath as jungkook fucked into him, making yoongi close his eyes, head thrown back as jungkook fucked him. “ _ yes, yes, _ jungkook, just like that.”

jungkook moaned as he fucked into yoongi, chasing after that high that was close, already close to cumming from his earlier actions. but yoongi felt so good, too good, jungkook didn’t want to cum just yet. 

“shit, jungkook,” yoongi whimpered as he bounced on jungkook’s dick, his legs tightening around jungkook’s waist. “i’m close.”

“me too, baby, cum for me,” jungkook whispered into yoongi’s ear, yoongi letting out a soft whimper as jungkook jackhammered into yoongi, both of them moaning as they came. 

jungkook held yoongi up, both of them panting into each other. yoongi sighed, hiding his face into jungkook’s neck. 

“that was,” jungkook whispered. 

“yeah,” yoongi chuckled into jungkook’s skin, making jungkook shiver. “me too.”

-

yoongi blushed as he found jungkook staring at him, he slowly looked away, clearing his throat as he found hoseok staring. 

“what?”

“you two finally had sex, didn’t you?”

yoongi scoffed loudly, feeling his cheeks warm up. “wh-what the are you talking about?”

hoseok smiled, putting the drink orders on yoongi’s tray. “nothing, just that you two keep throwing each other  _ looks _ .”

“what looks?”

“like ‘ _ i just had your dick up my ass, please do it again _ ’ looks,” hoseok giggled. “good for you, hyung. you look more relaxed.”

“you’re imagining things,” yoongi picked up his tray, walking around the coffee shop delivering his drinks. he tried not to look at jungkook, not wanting to give hoseok the pleasure. 

yoongi groaned when he saw that one of the drinks was jungkook’s. he walked over to jungkook, jungkook not looking up from his laptop. 

“here you go.”

yoongi was about to walk away when jungkook grabbed his wrist, pulling him down onto jungkook’s lap, and pressing a kiss to yoongi’s temple. 

“jungkook!” yoongi whispered, shoving him away, cheeks burning as he stood up. he couldn’t even glare at yoongi because he wasn’t looking away from his computer, just a stupid smirk on his face. 

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head as he went back for more drinks. “don’t even say anything!”

“looks, yoongi, looks!”

yoongi scoffed,  _ jungkook wasn’t even looking at him anymore so why does it matter _ ? yoongi frowned at himself. and what? that didn’t matter to him. 

but as yoongi kept cleaning tables near jungkook, trying to catch a glimpse of those bambi like eyes he’s grown to like, he found himself missing them immensely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi: scare up wifi, we about to fight jungkook’s heart and attention! (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> hello.   
> i hope you’re all having nice starts of the week. im sleep deprived and saddie waddie but we fighting against that too. yoongi taught me how to beat up sadness. (ง'̀-'́)ง  
> hope you liked the update.   
> sorry if the smut was awks.   
> im still getting used to it but hopefully it wasn’t too bad.   
> i love and miss u. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	20. 제 20 장

“excuse me sir but we need to close the store.” yoongi frowned when jungkook kept typing, making yoongi sigh. “you have faster wifi in your apartment, why stay here?”

jungkook finally looked up. “because you’re here.”

“says the one who hasn’t spared me a glance since you came in,” yoongi scoffed. “are you trying to sweet talk me just to save your ass?”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, lips turning into an annoyingly cute pout. “i have been looking at you, though,” he said. “when you clean, when you serve drinks, when you sort out the straws, when you clean the windows, when you accidentally tripped, and pretended like nothing happened.”

yoongi felt his cheeks start to warm up, scoffing again as he looked away. “so when i wasn’t looking?”

“you told me to,” jungkook said, “you said that we should act more professional, so i did. did i make you angry?”

yoongi looked back at jungkook, a small smile growing on his face as he shook his head. “no,” he rolled his eyes with a smile, getting back to cleaning up for the night. 

-

“thank you for your hard work!” yoongi and jungkook said to the employees as they closed the cafe. yoongi yawned into his hand, glancing down at his watch. if he left now, he could still catch the last bus. 

“i’ll see you around, then,” yoongi waved at jungkook. 

“where do you think you’re going?” jungkook grabbed yoongi’s hand, yoongi looking at him. “you really think i’ll let my boyfriend take a bus home?”

“i thought you had to go to the office?”

jungkook interlace their fingers together, “it’s late, hyung, let me take you home.”

yoongi smiled, humming. “fine, but you better buy me dinner.”

“done.”

yoongi rolled his eyes but let jungkook walk them to his car. yoongi glanced over at jungkook, smiling as the moon reflected in his eyes, along with the street lights. yoongi noticed the small details to jungkook’s face, wondering why he never noticed them before. 

eventually, the pretty eyes turned to look at yoongi, making yoongi’s cheeks warm up as their eyes met. 

“hyung?”

“sorry, what?”

jungkook chuckled. “i asked what you wanted to eat?”

“it was a joke, guk.”

“you really think i’ll let my boyfriend go to bed without eating?” jungkook sighed, opening the door for yoongi to get in. “honestly, hyung, what kind of boyfriends have you had before?”

“oh shut up,” yoongi laughed, shaking his head as he watched jungkook run around to the driver side. 

jungkook got in, moving over the armrest console, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s lips. 

“you’re cute when flustered,” jungkook said with a grin as he put on his seatbelt. yoongi just rolled his eyes, looking out the window as jungkook pulled out of the parking lot. he felt his eyes slowly start to close, feeling the exhaustion of today’s full time shift getting to him. 

he needed to buy groceries, he should do that tomorrow. 

yoongi tensed up when he felt someone taking his hand, he turned slowly to find jungkook holding his hand over the armrest, bringing a small smile to yoongi’s face before drifting off to sleep. 

-

yoongi woke up to a bright light, making him wince before opening his eyes slowly. as he looked around, he noticed that he was at home. had jungkook carried him all the way to his apartment? yoongi sighed, rubbing his temples. his body ached a bit but he just shrugged it off. 

he walked out of his room, chuckling when he found jungkook away, in his infamous suit, a cup of coffee beside his laptop. 

“morning.” yoongi mumbled as he walked into his kitchen. 

jungkook lifted a finger, warning yoongi. yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “yes, i think that’s the best solution to this, thank you so much for working with me so early in the morning. i look forward to meeting you in person, mrs. noh.”

yoongi swallowed his lips, leaning against the counter as he watched jungkook work. the subtle furrow in his eyebrows, the serious tone he spoke. 

jungkook laughed, glancing over at yoongi. “i will, thank you.” he closed the laptop, chuckling at yoongi. “mrs. noh says good morning.”

yoongi chuckled, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “sorry, i didn’t know you were on call, put a sign next time.”

“that’s fine, she was nice about it,” jungkook chuckled. “i can make you an omelette, or something, i was waiting for you to wake up to eat.”

“you didn’t have to do that,” yoongi looked up at jungkook. “if you’re hungry, eat.”

jungkook smiled. “that’s fine, baby, i wasn’t that hungry.”

yoongi hummed, sipping his coffee, sighing as the warmth went down his throat. he found jungkook smiling at him. “what?”

“nothing,” jungkook leaned his cheek against his palm, staring at yoongi. “just, you’re beautiful even in the morning.”

yoongi scoffed, feeling his cheeks warm up. “you say you just woke up but you’re wearing your suit, how long have you really been up?”

jungkook chuckled sheepishly. “since 6 am.”

yoongi glanced at the time, 10 am. “and you haven’t eaten? jungkook, are you an idiot?” he sighed, turning around, opening his fridge. yoongi frowned as he saw nothing in his fridge. 

“i’m fine, i was a college student before,” jungkook chuckled, getting off the chair to stretch. “i once went a whole week with only two meals.”

“that’s not something to be proud of,” yoongi closed his fridge, “come on, i’ll invite you to something.”

jungkook smiled. “you don’t have to, we can make something here.” he walked to the fridge, yoongi’s eyes widening, quickly stepping in front. 

“no!” yoongi said, jungkook furrowing his eyebrows. “y—you’re always inviting me to food, let me buy you something. i’m not going to go broke, jungkook.”

jungkook chuckled. “i know, hyung, but i like cooking for you, and with you.” he went to open the fridge again but yoongi kissed him. 

jungkook hesitated for a bit, yoongi kept kissing him, wrapping his arm around jungkook’s neck, pulling him down more. jungkook kissed him back, hands finding their way to yoongi’s hips.

yoongi was about to slip his tongue when he was lifted off from the ground, and put on the kitchen counter. “don’t open-!”

jungkook opened the fridge, eyes widening as he looked inside. “yoongi-“

“i know, trust me!”

jungkook looked over at yoongi. “there’s literally nothing in here, hyung!”

“i was going grocery shopping today, i promise.”

jungkook turned back to yoongi’s fridge, nodding. “yes you are.”

-

yoongi glanced at jungkook. “you’re joking.”

“does it look like i’m joking?” jungkook frowned, gesturing for yoongi to keep walking. “come on, the groceries aren’t going to buy themselves.”

yoongi sighed, pushing the cart as jungkook followed behind with an annoying smug look. “don’t think i’m going to let you buy me a lot-“

“you missed the pack of soap!” jungkook sighed, putting the pack of soap into the cart. “oh, and some dishwashing gloves, can’t forget those!”

“i don’t need that,” yoongi stopped the cart, picking up the soap, handing it over to jungkook. “take that out!”

jungkook shook his head. “trust me, you need this, you’re starting to smell.” he put in two bottles of hairspray. “and this, your hair is a little flat.”

“hey!” yoongi said, sighing. “are you here to help me shop or insult me?”

“all i’m saying is that you need these things.”

“fine! whatever, it’s your money, anyway,” yoongi sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win against the brat. 

they continued shopping, jungkook putting pointless things into the cart, almost filling the cart all the way to the top. yoongi has never seen it so full, eyes widening at the total price as they finished scanning everything. 

“jungkook-“

“thank you,” jungkook said to the employee, turning to look at yoongi. “ready to carry these to the car?”

yoongi hummed, in complete shock as they walked back to the car. 

“jungkook, that was-“

“fun?” jungkook smiled, closing the trunk of the car. “i think so too.”

yoongi sighed. “you know that’s not what i meant, that was almost 200,000 won, jungkook!” he looked up at the youngest. “i’ll pay you back.”

jungkook smiled, nodding. “okay, hyung.”

“hey, i’m serious,” yoongi stopped jungkook from walking away. “that was a lot of money that you didn’t have to spend, i will pay you back.”

“fine but it’ll be with interest, is that fine?” jungkook said. “fifty percent interest rate.”

yoongi blinked.  _ this fucking business man _ . “uh, sure, it’ll be monthly, is that fine?”

jungkook smiled, nodding as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. “deal.”

-

“wait he bought you groceries and you said you’d pay him back?” seokjin laughed, getting his makeup done. “why would you do that?”

yoongi sighed. “because it felt wrong? it was almost 200,000 won of groceries, hyung. i felt like-“

“a sugar baby?”

yoongi blinked, nodding slowly. “honestly? yeah, i did.”

“and you felt  _ bad _ ? honestly, yoongi, if i were you i’d suck his dick some more and ask for a better apartment.” seokjin laughed, yoongi glaring at him. “i’m kidding, but is it so bad? he likes you a lot, plus he’s young with a ridiculously huge amount of money, i’m sure he’ll be okay.”

“i just don’t want him to think i’m dating him for his money.”

seokjin turned to look at yoongi. “min yoongi,” yoongi met his gaze. “are you falling in love with jungkook?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi’s heart: bro we might love jungkook   
> yoongi: O: what
> 
> lmfao.   
> hello. it is i, vega, who loves and misses you all so so much. thank you for your support. 🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	21. 제 21 장

yoongi put the drink on the table, “do you need anything else?”

“your number,” the guy grinned up at yoongi. “what’s a pretty little ass like you working here?”

yoongi kept his emotionless face. “if you don’t need anything else,” he turned to leave but the guy grabbed his wrist. “sir, please let go of me.”

“sir? how’d you know i have a sir kin-“ before he could finish his sentence, yoongi had shoved him so hard, the guy tumbling over and falling against the chair. 

“why you little fucking-“ the guy went for a swing but yoongi dodged it, taking a swing of his own. the guy barely punched yoongi’s lip, yoongi hitting back even harder. 

he could hear hoseok screaming for them to stop but neither one did. yoongi just kept being hit and throwing a punch, feeling entire body heat up, barely even felt as someone pulled them away. 

“let me fucking hit him!” screamed the asshole. “twinks like you shouldn’t-“

“enough!” 

yoongi turned to see jungkook, a serious face as he looked at yoongi. jungkook had never looked at him like that. 

“get out of my shop,” jungkook turned to the guy. “and if i ever see you around my shop again, i won’t hesitate to call the cops for disrupting the peace, do you fucking understand?”

the guy just lowered his head, grabbing his jacket that had fallen, and left. hoseok finally let go of yoongi, yoongi glaring at jungkook. 

“yoongi,” jungkook yelled. “go home.”

“my shift isn’t over.”

jungkook scoffed, “excuse me?” he shook his head. “yoongi, go home.”

yoongi was about to grab his rag but jiwoo’s hand stopped him. he looked up at her. “i got it.”

yoongi looked at hoseok, who looked scared, then at everyone else staring. finally, his gaze landed on jungkook, who kept his serious face, arms crossed. 

“whatever,” yoongi walked out of the coffee shop, feeling the anger finally overcome him. it had been so long since he felt this angry, eyes watering as he made his way out of the stupid place. fuck jungkook. 

“yoongi!” 

yoongi turned to see jiwoo running towards him. “what?”

jiwoo handed yoongi a bag of ice. “for your lip.”

yoongi looked at the hag of ice, then at jiwoo. “thanks,” he took it from her. “i’m sorry if i scared you.”

jiwoo smiled. “don’t worry about it, i would’ve done the same. except i would’ve done it cooler since i have a black belt in taekwondo.”

“yeah, whatever,” yoongi smiled softly before waving goodbye. 

-

“what do you want?” yoongi frowned, barely opening the door. jungkook sighed, holding up bags of snacks. 

“i felt bad.”

“as you should.”

“but you have to understand why i did it,” jungkook said. “if i let you stay, the other employees will think that it’s okay to start fights.”

yoongi scoffed. “i don’t care why you did it, jungkook. what’s done is done.”

“yoongi-“

“good bye,” yoongi slsmmed the door, leaning his forehead against the door. he knew he was being stupid, had no right to be angry at jungkook, jungkook was acting like his boss, as he should’ve done. but yoongi’s chest still hurt, eyes still watered. 

yoongi sighed, opening the door, stepping on the bag of snacks jungkook had been holding. his eyes watered, squatting down as he closed his eyes. 

-

seokjin sighed as soon as yoongi opened the door. “that bad, huh?” yoongi chuckled. “i haven’t looked at myself in the mirror.”

“don’t bother, they’re honestly disgusting,” seokjin stepped inside, scrunching up his nose. “what’s that smell?”

“me.”

seokjin gave yoongi a double take. “fuck, yoongi, what’s wrong? hoseok mentioned you getting in a fight but is it really that bad?”

yoongi chuckled, sitting down on his couch. “jungkook suspended me for two weeks,” he picked up his can of beer. “and in two weeks i need to pay my fucking rent, how? i don’t know.”

seokjin sighed, taking a seat next to yoongi. “have you talked to jungkook?”

“not since he came and left those,” yoongi gestured at the bag of chips. “he’s texted and called but who cares.”

“you’re shutting him out again?” seokjin sighed, taking the beer from yoongi, taking a sip. “i don’t blame you, relationships are fucking stupid.”

yoongi frowned, turning to look at seokjin. “this is the part where you tell me to let him in.”

“let him in? for what? so he can hurt you!” seokjin scoffed. “or worse, say that you’re not ready for a relationship and should focus on your career.”

“i’m guessing you’re talking about namjoon?”

seokjin scoffed louder. “that asshole had the audacity to turn me down, me, yoongi. i’m-i’m hurt.” he sighed. “i liked him a lot, you know?”

yoongi looked down at the can in his hands. “when i was fighting, it took me back to high school. just the anger that i had for everyone, picking fights with anyone, and just being hated by my father.”

“you don’t have to explain yourself to me, yoongi, i’ve known you for a while. i know that you’ve been through some shitty things,” seokjin turned to look at yoongi. “jungkook, on the other hand, wants to know everything there is to know about you. why don’t you let him?”

“what if he doesn’t like me? what if i tell him everything and he thinks i’m no longer good for him?”

“those are a lot of  _ ‘what if _ ’s that aren’t going to be answered by just us sitting here,” seokjin smiled. “want me to drive you?”

“please?”

-

yoongi shook as he waited in jungkook’s office, heejin stepping in with a cup of coffee. “thank you,” he whispered. 

“sorry, the ac on this floor is locked, we’re still trying to get that fixed,” heejin smiled. “do you need anything else?”

“no thank you.”

heejin hummed. “those bruises-“

yoongi shook his head. “i was in a fight at my work and well, you should see the other guy.”

heejin nodded, smiling softly. “good, do you need ice for them?” 

“no, i’m fine,” yoongi shook his head. “how are you holding up?”

“i’m fine,” heejin nodded. “jungkook has been nice enough to let me take a couple days off to see my therapist.”

“that’s good.”

“yeah, he’ll be back in a few minutes,” heejin nodded once more before leaving. yoongi took a sip of coffee, shivering as he looked around jungkook’s office. 

yoongi could see the skyline from the windows, smiling softly as little birds flew by. he slowly got up, wandering around the office. 

he’d pick up a book from jungkook’s mini library, then put it back. pick up a picture frame, giggle at jungkook’s young face, and move on. he did that for a while, feeling his heart race once he heard the door open then close. 

“yoongi.”

yoongi slowly turned, heart falling to his stomach when he saw the same woman from the party next to jungkook. 

“didn’t think you’d have company,” the woman eyed yoongi before putting down a bottle of wine. 

jungkook took off his jacket, walking over to put it on his coat rack. “have you been waiting long? heejin didn’t tell me you were here.”

“i told her not to,” yoongi said, glancing over at the woman, who kept frowning at him. “i’ll just go if you’re busy.”

jungkook stepped in front of him, “no, no need. we were just going to celebrate our numbers raising by fifty percent.”

“oh please, jungkook, i’m sure your friend doesn’t want to hear about boring numbers,” she chuckled condescendingly. 

jungkook ignored her, his eyes just on yoongi, gentle smile just for yoongi. yoongi could feel it, could feel jungkook’s affection and it made his eyes watered. jungkook’s smile slowly changed into a look of concern. 

“jungeun,” jungkook said. “do you mind if we celebrate another day, it seems my friend has something to tell me.”

jungeun hummed, grabbing the bottle of wine without another word. as soon as the door closed, yoongi fell into jungkook’s arms, crying silently as jungkook hugged him tightly. 

“it’s okay,” jungkook whispered, rubbing his back slowly, using his other hand to caress his head. “you’re okay, we’re okay, i’m okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


yoongi whispered a  _ ‘thank you _ ’ as jungkook put his jacket over his trembling shoulders. jungkook sat next to him, taking the tea from his hands. 

“do you want to talk about what happened?”

“not really,” yoongi said. “i feel embarrassed, i even ruined your cele-“

jungkook pressed a cookie to yoongi’s lips, smiling softly. “don’t finish that, i won’t allow it,” yoongi looked up at him. “talk to me, hyung.”

yoongi nodded, brushing away the crumbs of cookies. “i wanted to apologize for what happened. for fighting in your shop, for fighting against your authority, for closing the door on you, for not answering back, for showing up like this. i’m sorry for being a shitty boyfriend,” yoongi felt his eyes start to water. “i’m sorry for taking advantage of your kindness.”

jungkook smiled, sighing as lifted a hand to caress yoongi’s cheek, wiping away a tear. “now,” he whispered. “what makes you think you need to apologize for all that? hyung, i wasn’t mad at you, maybe a little but looking at you now, i’m just happy that asshole didn’t hurt you worse.”

“when i was in high school, i used to pick fights with random students,” yoongi whispered. “just so i could come home bruised and hurt, hoping to raise concern for my dad but he never cared.”

jungkook interlaced their fingers. “i’m sorry.”

“i’m that fucked up,” yoongi laughed, shaking his head. “when i fought, i was reminded of those times and i just kept hitting, it was horrible.”

jungkook sighed, pulling yoongi into him, yoongi closing his eyes, smelling jungkook’s expensive cologne, smelling the tea, smelling the cookies. yoongi couldn’t think of a better place to be. 

“hyung,” jungkook spoke softly. “do you want to move in with me?”

yoongi lifted his head. “what?”

jungkook looked at yoongi, biting his lip as he tried to hold back a smile. “do you want to move in with me?” he chuckled softly. “i’m just-that night at the hotel, i loved knowing that you would be there, that every time i woke up that night, you were right there.”

“jungkook, that’s-that’s a big step.” yoongi’s heart was beating fast, could hear it in his ear. 

jungkook nodded. “i know, hyung.”

yoongi stared at jungkook, not sure what to say, no sure what the right and responsible answer was. jungkook tilted his head slightly, eyes staring right at yoongi. 

“okay,” yoongi chuckled, scoffing as soon as he said. “fuck, did i just say that?”

“yes and you can’t take it back,” jungkook laughed. “heejin!”

heejin walked in. “right here, boss.” she put down several magazines. “have fun, you two.” she winked before walking away. 

“have fun with what?”

“picking a new apartment,” jungkook pressed a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. “do you want one with a inside pool? an inside arcade?”

yoongi should’ve known better, but one look at the excitement on jungkook’s face, the child-like smile on his face. yoongi couldn’t help but go along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi: the moon is so pretty   
> jungkook: ok ok ok ok ok hyung wants the moon, let’s fucking buy it 😤💰💰🌙
> 
> hehe.   
> hello, what? it didn’t take me a month to update? wow. look at that. lol.   
> hello cuties.   
> im here to feed my fellow yoonkook cuties. 
> 
> thank you for your endless support and comments. it means the world to me and keeps me going. i love you all so much!!   
> see you soon!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	22. 제 22 장

yoongi sighed. “not even by one week?”

jungkook smiled, leaning in. “you really want to know how?”

“yes.”

jungkook’s eyes looked down at his crotch, yoongi scoffing loudly, shoving jungkook away before walking away. jungkook broke out into a fit of laughter as yoongi poured himself a drink, cheeks completely flushed red. 

“hyung, i was joking!” jungkook said, getting up from the couch, hugging yoongi from behind. “don’t be mad, hyung.”

“fuck off,” yoongi elbowed him away, jungkook pouting at him. yoongi finished his drink, glaring at the youngest. “but seriously, lower my suspension, i have to pay my rent in two weeks! it’s too much!”

jungkook smiled, leaning his cheek against his palm. “is it?”

“yes.”

“i’ll think about it.”

yoongi frowned. “what nonsense is that? i’m your boyfriend!”

jungkook stepped closer, yoongi’s heart fluttering at the sudden movement. “you’re cute when you call me yours.”

“i think we drank too much,” yoongi turned away, jungkook hugging him again, pressing light kisses to yoongi’s shoulder. 

“we were celebrating!” jungkook giggled, lips moving from yoongi’s shoulder to his neck, making yoongi swallow nervously. 

yoongi chuckled, letting out a shaky breath. “jungkook,” yoongi whispered. “we’re still in your office.”

“and?” jungkook lightly nipped yoongi’s neck, making him arch back into jungkook. jungkook held yoongi’s hips close to him. “hyung, i want you.”

yoongi’s heart skipped fast, quickly turning around, pushing jungkook away. “i need to pee!” 

jungkook pouted as he watched yoongi run out of the office, leaning against the door once he closed it. heejin looked up at him, startled by yoongi. 

“oppa?”

“your oppa is fucking crazy,” yoongi blushed as he fanned himself, walking towards the bathroom, perfectly knowing that jungkook’s office had a bathroom too. 

he heard heejin giggle as he turned the corner, crashing into someone. 

“my apologizes,” said a voice. yoongi looked up, meeting jungkook’s business partner, taehyung? 

“oh, it’s you,” the guy smiled, holding out his hand. “kim taehyung, nice to meet you again.”

yoongi hummed, shaking his hand. “yoongi.”

“did you get lost?” taehyung gestured towards jungkook’s office. “that’s guk’s office.”

yoongi nodded. “i was just getting something,” he mumbled, feeling awkward for some reason. 

taehyung chuckled, nodding. “i won’t take more of your time anymore,” he smiled before walking away. 

yoongi sighed, walking down the hall aimlessly. he didn’t know why he felt so awkward around taehyung. maybe it was because he was someone important? someone of status?

yoongi splashed some water into his face, trying to clear his head. he just agreed to moving in with jungkook. they haven’t even been dating for a year, which was a rule that yoongi always set for himself. don’t commit to anything until after a year. what if they broke up? where was yoongi supposed to move to? 

he closed his eyes, holding onto the sink tightly, wondering if he should talk to jungkook about it. maybe push back their plans for a year. would jungkook understand? 

jungkook’s been alone for years, not having anyone but taehyung to lean back on. maybe their relationship felt fragile to jungkook? maybe jungkook thinks yoongi might walk away if they move too slow?

yoongi’s temples were pounding from the stress and the cups of wine that they drank wasn’t helping. 

“there you are.”

yoongi turned to see seokjin, yoongi furrowing his eyebrows. “hyung, what are you doing here?”

seokjin stepped forward, pressing the back of his hand against yoongi’s forehead. “are you sick?”

“n-no?”

“good!” seokjin lightly slapped yoongi’s shoulder. “how could you leave jeon jungkook, one of the richest ceos, alone with an obvious boner?”

“what?”

seokjin laughed, shaking his head as he turned to use the urinal. “i was walking in to thank him for this fruit basket he sent and he was so,” seokjin snorted. “flustered that i thought it was because of my handsome charm.”

yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“turns out that he had a boner and you just left him?” seokjin shook his head. “wait, is it like an orgasm denial kind of thing? namjoon is into that.”

yoongi’s eyes widened. “what?”

seokjin sighed, walking to wash his hands. “namjoon is such a kinky freak, i tell you. he once handcuffed me to a—“

“alright!” namjoon appeared out of a bathroom stall, covering seokjin’s mouth. “let’s get you out of here!”

seokjin shoved namjoon’s hand away. “did you even wash your hands? that’s disgusting—“

“bye yoongi!” namjoon said over seokjin, pulling him out of the bathroom. 

yoongi giggled to himself, drying his face, and walking out if the bathroom. he let out a sigh, turning to walk back to jungkook’s office when he saw the girl from earlier. jungeun, was it? 

yoongi walked towards the office, ignoring jungeun. he turned the corner when someone tapped his shoulder.

“yoongi, is it?”

yoongi nodded. “yes.”

the girl smiled at him. “kim jungeun, nice to meet you.”

“hello.”

jungeun’s eyes moved up and down yoongi’s body. “heejin was just telling me that you’re a close friend of jungkook’s which is exactly what i need.”

“what you need?”

“yes,” jungeun took out her phone. “recently, jungkook bought a coffee shop that isn’t worth anything and i was wondering if you could tell him to sell it.”

yoongi frowned. “why? he loves that coffee shop.”

“he might love it but it’s not worth the amount of money he bought it for, he’ll never get his money’s worth.”

“maybe he bought it because he wanted to, not caring about money.”

jungeun looked up from her phone, sarcastic chuckle following. “jeon jungkook doesn’t buy because he wants to. jeon jungkook is more than the man you see, yoongi. jeon jungkook is also a brand,” she stepped closer, yoongi standing his ground. “if word goes around that he’s buying worthless companies, ours will go down in value. you can understand that, right?”

yoongi scoffed. “jungkook is an adult who can do whatever he pleases, you can understand that, right?” he smiled sarcastically before walking away. his face was warming up as he heard her scoff as he left. 

-

“yoongi-“

“fire her!” yoongi threw the pillow at jungkook, who dodged it like nothing. “she’s so, i don’t even know what she is!”

jungkook laughed, yoongi glaring at him from the other side of the bed. yoongi picked up another pillow, throwing them at jungkook. “okay, little one, i’m sorry!”

“who are you calling ‘little one,’ you asshole!” yoongi climbed over the bed, hitting jungkook with the pillow. 

jungkook just took the beating, giggling the more yoongi got tired. “baby.”

“shut up,” yoongi fell back onto jungkook’s messy bed. “she called your coffee shop worthless.”

jungkook sat next to yoongi, hand placed on yoongi’s knee. “she’s not wrong, it’s market value is nothing.”

yoongi scoffed. “how can you say that?” he sat up, frowning at jungkook. “don’t you love the shop? don’t you love hoseok and jiwoo? don’t you love the people?”

jungkook smiled softly, placing his other hand on yoongi’s cheek. “i do,” he whispered. “i love it all.”

yoongi’s heart fluttered, cheeks warming up. “then why would you call it worthless? why bother buying it if you don’t want it?”

“well,” jungkook pulled away, taking off his jacket suit, chuckling softly. “i only bought it because of you, remember? so the price didn’t really matter.”

yoongi sighed. “so, if i wasn’t there, you wouldn’t have spared it a glance?”

jungkook took off his watch, titling his head cutely as he thought. “honestly? no. the location doesn’t help either, it’s too hidden.”

“jerk.”

jungkook smiled as he leaned over to put his watch on his bedside table, yoongi watching him. jungkook turned to completely face yoongi. “okay,” he said. “why don’t you tell me what this is actually about?”

“what?”

jungkook took yoongi’s hand. “what is it?”

yoongi looked down at their intertwined hands. “i don’t think i should move in with you.”

“why?”

“i think it’s too soon, we’ve barely started dating. we barely even started sleeping together, like sex sleeping, this is too fast.”

jungkook squeezed yoongi’s hand. “baby,” he whispered. 

“i’m not sure why you insist on moving so fast,” yoongi lifted his head. “i’m scared that you’ll burn yourself out on me.”

jungkook smiled, chuckling softly as he slowly pulled yoongi close. yoongi slowly climbed onto his lap, heart beating fast as he was staring at jungkook closer. “i admit that i’ve been moving a little fast, i’m sorry for not stopping to ask what speed you wanted to move.”

“no, jungkook,” yoongi shook his head. “you’ve been so patient and just—just so perfect.”

“that doesn’t sound good.”

“huh?”

jungkook chuckled. “is there a ‘but’ in that sentence?” 

“guk,” yoongi shook his head. “i’m not trying to end things, if that’s what you think.”

jungkook let out a soft sigh, looking away. “i’m sorry.”

“hey, no,” yoongi held jungkook’s face in his hands, “i just want to make sure we’re both ready for moving in.”

“you’re right,” jungkook nodded. “i’m sorry for putting that type of pressure on you. i was just excited.”

“i know,” yoongi pressed a kiss to jungkook’s lips. “give it a while, yeah? until we’re both ready for that.”

jungkook nodded. “does that mean we’re putting a hold on sex too?”

yoongi’s eyes widened. “is that what you’re mostly worried about!”

“maybe.”

“you’re fucking unbelievable,” yoongi laughed, before pressing their lips together. jungkook smiled against his lips, both of them falling into each other, like always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my yoonkook cuties. ♥︎  
> many many apologies for the lack of updates. i’ve just started my antidepressants so i’ve been trying to get myself accustomed to them. it’s not fun lmfao. but hey, let’s get that chemically balance lifestyle, am i right? lol.   
> but i’m back.   
> it’s getting cuter and sweeter so let’s look forward to that.   
> thank you for being patient, i love you all so so much. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	23. 제 23 장

“please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“i’m sorry, i just-just can’t go on like this, i think we need to end things now.”

“jungkook grabbed yoongi’s arm, looking deep in his eyes as he whispered the next words, ‘your order is ready.’” jungkook frowned, glancing over at jiwoo. “what?”

jiwoo grabbed the script from jungkook. “oh no! i accidentally wrote that in when hoseok called out for me. i was in a rush to finish this, i didn’t even proofread it.”

yoongi giggled, giving jiwoo back her script. “it’s not that bad, i think you wrote jungkook’s character quite well.”

jungkook frowned at him. “what do you mean? she totally made me into a rich baby!”

“you  _ are _ a rich baby,” jiwoo, yoongi, and hoseok all said in unison. jungkook kept frowning as he looked down at his own laptop, yoongi smiling fondly at him. 

“what did you think, oppa?” jiwoo asked yoongi. “should i use this piece as my entry?”

yoongi glanced away from jungkook. “why are you asking me?” he felt warmth rise to his cheeks. “he’s the one who publishes these sort of things.”

jiwoo smiled brightly. “but you’re the creative one, jungkook told me that you used to write music.”

“that-that was a long time ago.”

“i think writing is just another form of songwriting, don’t you think?” jiwoo shrugged, closing her laptop. “if i leave the script with, will you promise to look it over?”

yoongi glanced over at jungkook, who obviously put jiwoo up to this. “sure,” he caved, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say no to jiwoo. it was impossible. 

jiwoo giggled as she clapped. “yay! i’ll leave you two then, i have class,” she waved goodbye before leaving. yoongi sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“you did that on purpose.”

jungkook raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his screen. “jungkook ignored yoongi, though he heard what the eldest said perfectly. deciding silence was the best answer.”

“stop talking like that!”

-

“i just don’t see why you wouldn’t want to help her!” jungkook said, brushing his teeth as yoongi picked up after themselves. “jiwoo absolutely adores you  _ and _ she looks up to you. you correcting her writing and giving her tips would mean the world to her.”

yoongi rolled his eyes, having heard this conversation more than twice this whole day. it’s been two hours since yoongi came over to jungkook’s apartment and jungkook had mentioned it more than five times. 

“what are your motives here, guk,” yoongi sighed as he threw the beer cans into the trash can. “i already said i’d look over the script, why are you pressuring me?”

jungkook came back out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with a towel. “i’m kind of hoping that you’d get your passion for music back after helping jiwoo out and it’ll make you want you to write music for me.”

“huh?”

jungkook smiled sheepishly. “i’m having a party to celebrate the library and sort of mentioned that i’d have an amazing pianist?”

“jeon jungkook-“

“i know, trust me, i know! i’ve been trying to find a way out of it but,” jungkook walked up to yoongi, putting down the towel, and cupping the side of yoongi’s face. “would it really be that bad?”

yoongi slapped jungkook’s hand away. “yes!” jungkook pouted, rubbing his hand. “i-i gave up on music after it became more than i can afford. i don’t even remember anything, let alone how to write music.”

“yoongi-“

“i appreciate it, i appreciate that you believe in me,” yoongi said. “but i haven’t touched a piano in years, that love that i felt for the instrument, that passion, it’s all gone now.”

jungkook sighed, lowering his head slightly. “i understand.”

“i’m sorry.”

jungkook lifted his head, smiling softly. “don’t be ridiculous,” he pressed a soft kiss to yoongi’s lips. “this is my mess and i promise to not involve you like that again.”

yoongi nodded, wrapping one arm around jungkook’s neck. “will you also promise not to bring jiwoo and the script up again? it was getting annoying.”

“i can do that.”

“and promise to kiss me already?”

“more than willingly.”

jungkook pressed their lips together, yoongi melting into the kiss, loving the smell of jungkook. freshly shaven, smelling like his favorite shampoo, skin soft to touch. it made yoongi dizzy but jungkook kept him steady. his kisses sending tingles all over yoongi’s body, only turning him on more and more. 

“you smell nice,” yoongi whispered as jungkook pulled away for air. jungkook smiled, slightly pushing yoongi up against the kitchen counter. 

“you’ll taste better,” jungkook lifted yoongi up onto the counter, yoongi moaning softly as he felt jungkook press his finger into his ass, the pants stopping the probing. “you’re so fucking beautiful, min yoongi.”

yoongi blushed, biting his lip as he laid down on the counter, submitting to whatever jungkook wanted him to do. lifting his hips to ease the slide of his jeans, moaning as his ass touched the cold counter tile. spreading his legs as jungkook grabbed his ankles. moaning loudly as he felt jungkook’s warm tongue press upon his rim. 

“shh, you’re so needy,” jungkook’s voice was deeper than usual, only making yoongi’s dick twitched up against his stomach. “hyung, do i make you like this?”

yoongi hated the cockiness as much as his dick loved it. “yes,” he submitted, just wanting jungkook to taste him again. whatever it takes. 

jungkook licked his lips, yoongi whimpering as jungkook’s hands gripped his ass cheeks, tugging him open. “your little hole is so fucking pretty, hyung, just like you.”

yoongi was ready to see stars when jungkook’s phone went off, making both men freeze up. jungkook sighed, one hand removing itself to fish out the phone from his pocket. 

“hello?” jungkook said, his hand moving up and down yoongi’s leg, as if to keep him immersed in jungkook’s touch. “this is him.”

yoongi noticed the tone of jungkook’s voice change again, going to a more serious tone. he couldn’t help but chew on his lip, small whimper wanting to break out. 

“that’s correct, i just don’t remember placing such an order,” jungkook glanced over at yoongi, hand moving up yoongi’s body, wrapping itself around yoongi’s erected dick. yoongi gasped, getting a glare from jungkook. 

yoongi bit his tongue, eyes half closed as jungkook started jerking him off, making yoongi arch up into his hand. 

“yes, i’ll hold,” jungkook said, smirking as he moved his hand faster, yoongi whimpering. before anything else can happen, jungkook slapped yoongi’s ass cheeks, yoongi getting the warning. 

jungkook only smirked wider as yoongi stayed quiet, waiting for jungkook to finish his call. jungkook’s hand moved up wnd down lazily, sighing as he waited. 

“yes, this is jeon jungkook,” jungkook’s thumb went over the tip of yoongi’s tip, making yoongi grunt. “yes, i have ordered from your company several times but it seems there was a mistake. that shipping wasn’t approved by me or anyone from my company, there’s obviously been a mistake.”

yoongi slowly moved his hips against jungkook’s pace, closing his eyes as he listened closely. 

“i’m sorry, can you repeat that?” jungkook’s hand stopped, yoongi opening his eyes to find jungkook frowning. “cancel it, regardless, i do not wish to work for a company that doesn’t double check with me for approval. thank you.”

jungkook glanced at yoongi. “how mad you be if i have to go back to the company?”

“not as mad as you think,” yoongi moved up, laying against his elbows. “what happened?”

jungkook sighed, already unbuttoning his pyjama pants, eyes looking around for his suit. “kim jungeun happened, she had 15 units of merchandise be ordered for an artist that isn’t on our payroll or working for our company. which means we just wasted all that money on an artist that might not even sign to us.”

yoongi scoffed. “here i thought she was smarter than that.”

“she is,” jungkook changed into his suit bottoms, yoongi scoffing. jungkook looked up at yoongi, chuckling as he smiled brightly. “don’t worry, i think you’re smarter and prettier.”

“oh, shut up,” yoongi blushed as he looked away. “i’m just saying, she seemed focused on the wellbeing of the company, why risk something like this?”

“i don’t know but i’ll let you know when i fix things,” jungkook stepped around the counter until he was face to face with yoongi, who smiled up at him. “shall we have a spiderman kiss?”

“you’re acting as if i’d let you do it.”

“please?”

“you’re not as cute as you-“

jungkook kissed him, yoongi smiling into the kiss, placing one hand on jungkook’s cheek. “i’ll be back soon, mary jane.”

“i prefer gwen.”

jungkook hummed. “we will argue about this later!” jungkook glared at yoongi before running out the door. yoongi just smiled, cheeks flushed from jungkook’s kiss. 

it wasn’t until silence settled into house that yoongi noticed just how fast his heart was racing. he smiled, placing a hand over his heart. 

would it be too soon to tell him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spiderguk. spiderguk. does whatever a spiderguk does. can he swing from a web? no he can’t cause he’s a guk. watch out. cause here comes spiderguk.   
> ok.   
> that was admittedly the most cringey thing ive ever done but 🤟🥴  
> hi.   
> my little yoonkook bbies. i missed u.   
> hopefully u enjoyed this chapter.   
> sorry for interrupting their *cough* bonding *cough* time hehe.   
> but  
> the real question is:  
> who do u prefer? gwen stacy or mary-jane watson? 🤔
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	24. 제 24 장

jungkook sighed, the elevator doors opening. he got off, rubbing his eyes as he checked his phone. it was barely going to be four in the morning, of course yoongi wouldn’t be responding to his messages, yet jungkook couldn’t help but pout.

“what’s up with the pout?” taehyung chuckled, opening the meeting door opened for jungkook. jungkook sighed, shaking his head. “you know it’s four in the morning.”

“i know,” jungkook waved taehyung away. “i just miss him, that’s all.”

taehyung chuckled, wrapping an arm around jungkook’s shoulders. “you, my best friend, are whipped.”

“no shit,” jungkook mumbled. “tell me something i don’t know.”

“our numbers are going down thirty percent,” jungeun said as jungkook and taehyung stepped into the meeting room. “word about you owning that coffee shop is going around, people are doubting the success of the library.”

taehyung sighed, sitting next to jungkook. “they are aware that the coffee shop’s worth has raised by more than 300%, right? that talks a lot about the coffee shop and jungkook.”

jungeun nodded, glancing over at jungkook. “the numbers are also going down due to one of our writers,” she picked up one of her folders, handing it to them. taehyung took the folder first. “her name is ryong ahra, she’s responsible for one of the best selling books for young adults.”

taehyung sighed, handing the folder to jungkook. he opened the folder, the name sounding familiar. he groaned as he saw ryong ahra’s face, the headline reading ‘ryong ahra, a sasaeng?’

“do we know who the idol was?” taehyung rubbed his temples.

“it was a minor so the news won’t release the name,” jungeun sighed. “as you can see the coffee shop isn’t the only thing that’s bringing down our numbers, but i was thinking, maybe we can do something with it. investors are looking at us because of the library we’re recreating so maybe we can do something that sheds light to the problem at hand.”

“what are you suggesting?”

jungeun opened one of her folders. “i have a couple ideas,” jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward. “we can have some charity even with our other best-selling writers, have them have a book signing, where all profits go towards a charity of their choice.”

taehyung hummed. “isn’t that a little deceiving?”

“the point is to get the public to forget about ryong ahra, bad publicity may still be publicity but it’s making our stocks go down. this will help them go back up, even if it’s by one or two percent.”

“at the coffee shop?”

jungeun hummed. “i know i’ve been dragging the coffee shop down but it’s the only stable place, it’s spacious, and we can fit a good size book signing in there.”

jungkook glanced at taehyung, who had the same look on his face. “we’ll have to speak with the writer’s editors, everyone is busy doing their own thing, we’ll have to coordinate something.”

taehyung hummed. “we’re also in the middle of signing two more clients.”

“this could affect their decisions,” jungeun sighed. “i also wanted to apologize one more time for the shipping mistake that happened. i wasn’t in the right mindset and i’m embarrassed by everything that happened.”

taehyung sighed, nodding. “we’ve all done mistakes that we regret, if you’re feeling overwhelmed, jungeun, please let us know so we can help you out.”

“we know how serious you take this job,” jungkook said. “but like we said the first day you started working here. we only hire people who we are more than positive will get the job done but that does not mean that you should put this job before your mental health. please let us know if the tasks you’re given are overwhelming.”

jungeun chuckled, looking away as she scoffed softly. “you’re lucky i don’t cry as easily like my coworker, or else i’d be a sobbing mess right now.”

jungkook chuckled, taehyung reached over and ruffled jungeun’s head. “you’re doing okay, jungeun, don’t stress too much.” taehyung smiled. “and you don’t need to be so formal when it’s just the three of us.”

jungeun hummed, closing the folder. “you’re still older than me, so i have to be formal.”

“but you can call us ‘oppa,’ jungeun, you know that, right?” jungkook smiled.

“th-thanks.”

-

“i’m here.”

jungkook quickly ran out of his office, opening the door just as yoongi was right outside. “finally!”

yoongi smiled, opening his arms to hug jungkook, but jungkook grabbed the bag of food. heejin snorted, looking away. “you little,” yoongi hit jungkook in the head with his sweater, jungkook pouting as he looked at him.

“what?”

“oppa, you’re really something else,” heejin giggled. “may i go to lunch?”

jungkook hummed, rubbing his head as he held the door for yoongi to get in. yoongi mumbled to himself, jungkook waving goodbye to heejin. he closed the door behind him, stopping as he watched yoongi lean over to put the food on the table.

“hyung.”

“what?” yoongi seethed through his teeth, jungkook going oblivious to yoongi’s annoyance, eyes fixated on yoongi’s ass.  

jungkook walked up to yoongi, palms slowly resting on yoongi’s ass. “hyung,” jungkook whispered. “what brand are these jeans?”

yoongi quickly stood up straight, jungkook’s hands still resting comfortably. “wh-what the fuck are you doing?”

“hyung, your ass looks so fucking good,” jungkook whispered into yoongi’s ear, yoongi tensing up. “i want you.”

yoongi elbowed jungkook away. “d-don’t be ridiculous,” yoongi stepped away with a blush. “they’re my work pants.”

“what!” jungkook shouted. “take them off right now! burn them!”

yoongi scoffed. “why the fuck would i do that? these were super pricey!”

“take them off! don’t wear them to work ever again! i command you as your boss!”

“you can suck it as my boss, i’m not changing.”

jungkook frowned. “if you go back to work with them, i’ll suspend you again!”

“you little-” yoongi glared at jungkook. “what am i supposed to wear then!”

 

“you’re joking.”

“no.”

“these are wide leg pants.”

“exactly.”

yoongi sighed, turning as he looked at himself in the mirror. “i can’t believe you really dragged me all the way to the mall just so you can hide my ass in these ugly pants.”

“i’m making it part of the employee uniform, we’re just getting a headstart.”

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head, jungkook smiling at him. “what?”

“you still look handsome,” jungkook leaned his head against the dressing room door. “what should i do? should i buy you an animal head too?”

“don’t be ridiculous,” yoongi scolded as jungkook took out his phone, “don’t you even dare to search one!”

jungkook scoffed, pocketing his phone, “i was just checking the time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my cute yoonkookies.  
> i'm dropping hints that yoongi's ass needs more appreciation, that man's ass is just *chef kiss*   
> but  
> n e way,  
> i hope you enjoyed this update.  
> i'm waiting for my ride and my ass hurts from sitting on the sidewalk but this was fun.  
> missed you and these idiots.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	25. 제 25 장

jungkook sighed, checking his watch as he tapped his foot.

“if you’re going to be a nuisance, please wait outside.”

“may i remind you i’m the owner of this establishment?”

yoongi scoffed, “okay, owner of this establishment, if you’re going to be a nuisance, please wait outside.”

jiwoo giggled as she turned off all the equipment, jungkook scoffing as he crossed his arms. “how else am i supposed to make sure you’re closing my coffee shop correctly?” jungkook teased further, getting a look from jiwoo.

yoongi ignored him, cleaning the tables as hoseok locked the back doors. jungkook sighed, checking his watch again. 

“we’re going to be late.”

“jungkook, what do you want me to do? i’m not going to leave them alone, that’s fucked.”

jungkook grinned. “are you trying to do a good job so i don’t suspend you again.”

“i’m literally riding your dick, what more can i do?”

hoseok snorted, jiwoo bursting out into laughter. jungkook widened his eyes. “yoongi!”

“shut up, go outside, i’m tired!”

jungkook pouted but yoongi just kept pointing at the door. jungkook sighed, grabbing the flowers he had brought yoongi, and stomped his way out of the coffee shop. as yoongi slammed the door behind him, jungkook couldn’t help but giggle to himself. cutie.

“excuse me?”

jungkook turned to see sooyoung, whose eyes widened as jungkook turned. “sooyoung, what brings you here?”

sooyoung chuckled, “i’m looking for someone, what about you, sir?”

“waiting for someone,” jungkook smiled. “they’re closing up right now but they’ll be right out in a few minutes, in case you wanted to wait.”

sooyoung bit her lip, glancing at the coffee shop. “do-do you mind if i leave this with you?”

jungkook looked down at the yellow bag she was holding. “you don’t want to give it to them?”

“i was going to leave it with someone anyway,” sooyoung chuckled softly. “i’m sorry, i shouldn’t burden you with this.”

jungkook shook his head, holding out his hand. “i’ll give it to jiwoo.”

“ji-you know?”

“i have, jiwoo and i have been friends for a while.”

sooyoung blinked. “you know and you don’t mind?”

“of course not.”

sooyoung smiled, giving the bag to jungkook. “thank you, i’ll see you at work.”

jungkook nodded, waving goodbye as sooyoung walked away. he chuckled, glancing up at the sky. was it going to rain? jungkook forgot to bring an umbrella, was there an umbrella in his car? he sighed, glancing down at the yellow bag. 

he wondered what was inside.

“nonsense,” hoseok sighed as they approached jungkook. “vanilla is better.”

jiwoo made a face. “vanilla is gross! oppa,” jungkook looked up. “what flavor is better for lube? vanilla or strawberry?”

jungkook looked down at the yellow bag, was that what was in the bag? “uh.”

“mint chocolate is better,” yoongi mumbled as he made his way to jungkook’s side. jungkook quickly looked at yoongi. “what?”

“who are you?” jungkook scoffed, using his hand to cover his mouth. yoongi scoffed, looking away. “first you talk about riding me and now about your favorite lube flavor?”

“lube, what? i thought they were talking about ice cream.”

jiwoo giggled. “oppa, how does ice cream sound like lube?”

yoongi waved them away, yawning into his palm. “i’m tired, okay?”

jungkook hummed, “do you want me to drop you off at your place?”

“don’t be ridiculous, you’ve been talking about this movie since forever, i just need a coffee,” yoongi looked down at the bag. “what’s that?”

jungkook looked down. “oh, your girlfriend left this.” jungkook handed the yellow bag to jiwoo, who broke out into a smile.

“oh?” jiwoo took the bag, giggling as she dug inside. “did you scare her off, oppa?”

“of course, would i be fit to be your oppa if i didn’t?” jungkook and jiwoo shared a look. 

yoongi leaned his head against jungkook’s shoulder, jungkook turning to look at him. jungkook almost cooed at how tired yoongi looks.

“i’ll see you tomorrow,” jungkook said, wrapping his arms around yoongi’s waist. “i have to tuck this little one in bed.”

jiwoo and hoseok waved goodbye as jungkook walked yoongi to his car.

“no,” yoongi said as he curled into the car seat. “movies.”

jungkook hummed, putting the seat belt over yoongi. “movies, yeah.”

“you,” yoongi groaned. “flowers, you brought me flowers.”

“yeah, i put them in jiwoo’s bag,” jungkook said, leaning back to find yoongi staring at him with hooded eyes. 

yoongi’s bottom lip jutted out, making jungkook coo as he fixed yoongi’s bangs. “those were mine.”

“now he wants flowers,” jungkook whispered, caressing yoongi’s cheek, yoongi leaning into his touch. “buy him a flower truck, he rejects them. buy him a small bouquet, he pouts.”

-

jungkook sighed, turning to the side, the sun from the window making him wince. he yawned as he looked away, frowning when he didn’t find yoongi.

“baby?” jungkook shouted, slowly sitting up as he looked around. he slowly got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen. jungkook stopped, finding rose petals on the floor. he couldn’t help but smile, following the rose petals, leading him to the kitchen. 

yoongi looked up at him, smiling shyly, his cheeks pink and pretty. “morning.”

jungkook chuckled. “morning handsome, what’s all this?” he looked around the kitchen, decorated with petals, and fairy lights.

“i felt bad about last night,” yoongi stood up, jungkook’s eyes widening as he noticed yoongi was wearing just a robe, his pretty and toned body showing underneath. “so i thought i’d make up for it.”

jungkook chuckled softly, eyes moving up and down yoongi’s body, dick twitching at the sight. “fuck,” he whispered, slowly walking towards yoongi. “this-this is better than the movies.”

yoongi smiled, placing his hand on jungkook’s stomach, tongue coming out to lick his lips. jungkook watched as yoongi got on his knees, smirking. 

“how about we make our own?” yoongi tugged on jungkook’s sweatpants until they were pooling his ankles, jungkook moaning softly as yoongi’s tongue came out to lick the tip. “would you like that, baby?”

yoongi’s hand wrapped around jungkook’s dick, slowly pumping him as he took out his phone. jungkook wanted to throw his head back in pleasure but yoongi was looking at him, eyes so pretty and so soft. 

“want to record me, watch it whenever you’re away, see me get fucked by your dick?” yoongi licked up jungkook’s length, jungkook slipping his fingers into yoongi’s hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself, head spinning just from yoongi’s kitten licks. “watch me get fucked in the mouth over and over again? do you?”

jungkook swallowed, nodding as he used his other hand to take the phone from yoongi. yoongi kept his gaze, waiting for jungkook to give him the cue. jungkook’s hand shook a little, only making yoongi smirk as he pressed a kiss to jungkook’s tip. 

“whenever you’re ready,  _ sir _ .”

jungkook gasped at the nickname, pressing the record button, moaning as yoongi took him into his mouth, tongue sliding along the bottom. yoongi kept his eye on the camera, slowly bobbing his head, creating a rhythm. jungkook gripped his hair tighter, letting out broken moans as yoongi took him in deeper. 

he could feel yoongi’s mouth take him fully, the warmth driving jungkook crazy. yoongi moaned, eyes slightly rolling back. jungkook felt euphoric, felt like nothing bad could ever happen as long as he was right here, and it made him almost laugh, he hadn’t felt this way since...ever. 

spending college just working hard and getting his life together, thinking that he’d up feeling along, end up dying alone. jungkook never saw himself like this, being spoiled. almost as if he was being loved. 

loved. 

jungkook tightened his grip on yoongi’s hair, tilting his head back before thrusting into his throat, yoongi gagging slightly before following the rhythm. jungkook glanced at the camera, making sure he was still recording just how pornographic yoongi looked, but just how beautiful he looked too. 

his pretty lips spread across jungkook’s dick, cheeks painted pink, eyes finally closed as he moaned louder and louder, whimpers coming from the eldest. 

jungkook fucked yoongi’s mouth, searching for his high. after a few more thrusts, jungkook came down yoongi’s throat, yoongi swallowing jungkook’s load without hesitation. 

“fuck,” yoongi panted, a glimmering smile up at the camera. jungkook stayed there, staring at yoongi, post blowjob. 

he looked so fucking beautiful. 

“i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend: ure going to make yk say ‘ily’ for the first time in a cute romantic way, right?  
> me: ... sure
> 
> hello my yoonkook cuties (yes that’s your official name) i am back with another chapter lmfao.   
> listen,,, im a sucker for unconventional ‘ily’ moments so don’t @ me. plus it’s cute ok.   
> im going to make it fake deep for a moment so *cue sad music* during sex, you tend to show your more vulnerable side so it’s only normal for jungkook to look at yoongi and think ‘shit i really am in love with him’ and then say it without thinking.   
> ok but  
> they’re mad cute and anyone who disagrees, it’s on sight. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	26. 제 26 장

“why is his nose bleeding?”

jungkook shook his head. “i’m fine, hyung!”

taehyung glanced over at yoongi. “what did you do to him?”

yoongi scoffed, changing the tissue paper from jungkook’s nose. “none of your business.”

“it’s okay!” jungkook reassured. “just a misunderstanding!”

“there wouldn’t be one if you would speak more clearly,” yoongi mumbled. 

taehyung glanced around, furrowing his eyebrows. “were you—why is there roses on the ground? did you—jungkook, what the fuck are you into?”

jungkook scoffed, standing up to defend himself but yoongi sat him back down. 

“you need to keep your head back!” yoongi warned him. 

jungkook frowned. “you just wait until my nose stops bleeding!” he said to taehyung, who lost interest and was walking around. 

“so jungkook was riding you and asked you to punch him?”

“what makes you think i bottom!”

“jungkook, you’re a baby, why would i assume you top?”

jungkook scoffed. “says you.”

“excuse me?”

“shut up!” yoongi shouted. “if you scoff one more time, i’ll throw the phone again!”

jungkook pouted, looking away from yoongi. he sighed, remembering a couple minutes ago. 

everything had been perfect. yoongi had looked so blissed out, so fucking beautiful. jungkook had said he loved him but jungkook slurred his words from being post-orgasm, making it sound like he said ‘i hate you.’ 

in a blink of an eye, the phone jungkook had been holding was coming near him at an alarming speed, and before he knew it, jungkook was smiling through his nose bleed. 

“you know that’s not what i said, right?”

yoongi sighed, putting the ice back on his nose. “i know,” yoongi said. “but i just—i’m sorry. i thought you meant the blowjob and it made me feel so shitty.”

“of course not,” jungkook went to get up again but yoongi sat him back down. “i loved it, i loved the flowers, i loved the surprise, i loved the blowjob!”

“i’m still here!” taehyung said. 

yoongi smiled down at jungkook. “you’re an idiot,” he chuckled. “you shouldn’t have slurred your words!”

“i had just fucked your mouth and had a nice orgasm! i wasn’t—i was feeling fucking great, okay?”

“do you mean it?”

“of course i do,” jungkook said, looking at yoongi. “i love you, yoongi.”

yoongi smiled at him, cheeks flushed as he nodded. “i—i love you too.”

“stop slurring!”

-

heejin blinked. “your nose.”

“yeah, it’s bad,” jungkook said. “stop staring!”

“i’m sorry! it’s just really bad.”

jungkook glared at her before walking into his office. “do i have any missed calls?”

“nose, i mean no!” heejin followed him into his office. “we are just waiting for confirmation for construction on the library, there’s some plans that need approving, you can find those in your email.”

jungkook sighed. “anything interesting happen?”

“your nose is purple.”

“heejin!”

“right, sorry. we got a new bath of applicants and it’s rumored that one of them used to be a prestigious editor from one of our rival companies.”

jungkook turned on his computer, furrowing his eyebrows. “who’s leading the interviews?”

“i believe that’ll be,” heejin checked her notepad. “lee jooheon, the chief editor.”

jungkook hummed. “schedule at least one of the interview days for me to monitor him, we don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“should i change him for someone else?”

“no, just let him know i’ll be supervising his interviews, and ask for the applications he wants to approve.”

“understood,” heejin said. “anything else?”

jungkook shook his head. “that’s all, thank you.”

“i’ll leave you to it,” heejin said. “have a nose day.”

“heejin!”

jungkook glared at the closed doors, shaking his head as he smiled, he opened his emails, sighing as he looked over them. he slowly scrolled through them, replying with his generic message. he frowned when he saw an email from his dad. 

jungkook clicked the email, sighing as he read it over. another invitation to the wedding, he looked at the date, three weeks from today. 

there was a knock on the door, jungkook exiting out of the email before looking up. 

“jimin!”

jimin smiled brightly as he closed the doors behind him. “sorry! i’m not interrupting, am i?”

“course not! come in!” 

jimin nodded, slowly walking to the seats in front of jungkook’s desk. “i tried coming earlier but heejin said—oh my gosh, your nose!”

“oh, yeah, it’s bruised,” jungkook chuckled. “it’ll heal.”

“did someone punch you? did you—did you get into a fight?”

jungkook laughed. “something like that. what did you need?”

“ah, right,” jimin chuckled, “i was wondering if you got my email?”

“email?” jungkook glanced at his computer screen, furrowing his eyebrows as he scrolled through. “it doesn’t seem like it. what email did you use?”

“it’s my work email, it should be ‘parkjimin@j&tco,’” jimin frowned. “you really didn’t get it?”

“no,” jungkook refreshed the page, typed in to search his inbox, nothing. “did you send it to the write email?”

jimin sighed, taking out his phone. “it was just a link to a—shit!” 

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “what?”

“i sent it to taehyung!”

“oh? that’s fine, we can just ask him to forward it to me.”

“no! he wasn’t supposed to it!” jimin sighed loudly, “fuck, everything is ruined!”

“hey, it’s fine,” jungkook said. “we can figure something out.”

jimin shook his head, eyes watering as he looked away. “we—we’ve been arguing a lot and i just—“ jimin sighed, tears falling down. “i designed some suits for him and i wanted to get your permission to make him one. i know the material is for work purposes only but i—i can’t afford that material. of course we could—could put it on the magazine if it was good enough and i—“

“jimin, hey,” jungkook got up from his seat. “breathe!”

jimin shook his head. “it’s ruined, he—he saw the email and he—it’s ruined.”

jungkook shook his head. “hey, no, listen. taehyung has been in and out of meetings all morning. he dropped by this morning to tell me that he’d be out of the office for a couple hours. if anything, he hasn’t checked his emails. he stays focus on the meetings.”

“so—so what?”

jungkook nodded, “come on, let’s go delete it from his computer.”

“is that—will that be okay?”

“of course, i do it all the time, come on. we don’t have much time!”

-

“try his birthday?”

jungkook slowly typed in taehyung’s birthday, looking up at jimin to shake his head. “nope.”

“my birthday?”

“when’s that again?”

“really!”

jungkook grinned cheekily, typing in jimin’s birthday, frowning when it didn’t work. “nope.”

“that asshole!” jimin paced in front of the desk. “try 0618?”

jungkook typed it in. “nope.”

jimin huffed, shaking his head. “that little—not even our official first day? do i mean that little to him?”

jungkook glanced up at jimin, who froze. 

“sorry.”

“jimin, are you two okay?”

jimin nodded, looking away. “just fighting, that’s all.”

“is it just fighting?”

“he just,” jimin sighed. “he spends a lot of time at work so i might’ve snapped at him when he missed our anniversary dinner. but i didn’t know it was the same day that he had to fly to japan.”

“i’m sorry.”

jimin shook his head. “he had an important contract to get signed.”

“did he tell you beforehand?”

“yes but i didn’t get the message until later because of the carrier.”

jungkook smiled softly. “i’m sorry, i’m sure he knows you were just hurt.”

“i wanted to make it up to him with this suit but,” jimin shrugged. “it doesn’t matter anymore.”

jungkook shook his head. “no, we’ll get this done together. can you think of anything that might be his password? a special date? a nickname? a place?”

jimin sighed, furrowing his boyfriend. “try, ‘im hotter than jungkook.’”

“okay,” jungkook said. “‘i’m hotter than’—wait what?”

“it worked!” jimin squealed. “quick, open his email!”

jungkook frowned. “why would he make that his password?”

“jungkook!” jimin squealed, shoving him aside, quickly opening taehyung’s emails as the door opened. 

they both looked up to find taehyung. taehyung was in the middle of taking off his tie as he looked at them both. 

“hello,” jungkook said. 

taehyung looked at jimin, then at jungkook. “hi.”

jimin cleared his throat. “how—how were the meetings?”

“boring. how was work?”

“boring,” jimin replied. 

jungkook glanced at the computer screen, the email still there. jimin had just gotten to selecting the email, just needing to click the delete button. “i thought you still had one left?”

taehyung closed the door behind him. he loosened the tie before taking it off. “it got canceled, what you both doing here?”

“we were just—“

“i’m cheating on you!” jimin exclaimed. 

“as if, jungkook’s wrapped around yoongi’s finger.”

jimin glanced at jungkook then at the screen. “it’s true, we’re having an affair!”

jungkook nodded. “yes! we are lovers!” 

taehyung scoffed, glancing at his computer. “what are you looking at?”

“porn.”

jimin glared at jungkook, who just shrugged. “we are looking to see if you’re cheating!” jimin gasped dramatically. 

“now  _ i’m _ the one cheating? i thought you were cheating.”

“we’re both cheating!”

jungkook gasped, shoving jimin towards taehyung. “go! i can’t be with you anymore!”

jimin clinged onto taehyung. “i’m sorry, please!”

taehyung chuckled, “alright, alright. what’s going on?”

jungkook quickly deleted the email as jimin tried to kiss taehyung. 

“jimin, hey, okay!” taehyung shouted. “what the fuck is going on?”

jimin sighed. “fine, the truth is—“

“i signed you up for another contract signing but jimin said i’ve been overworking you,” jungkook glanced at jimin, who smiled softly at him. “he can be really mean when he’s angry.”

taehyung chuckled, looking at jimin. “baby, i’m sorry about the other week. i should’ve—“

“no, i’m sorry,” jimin smiled. “i acted immaturely and didn’t try to understand the situation jungkook put you in.”

“hey!”

taehyung hugged jimin, jimin mouthing ‘thank you.’ jungkook gave him a thumbs up before leaving the two. 

-

“where’s my iced americano, new kid!” yoongi yelled. “if you give me the wrong drink again, i’ll fucking—“

jungkook hugged yoongi from behind, sighing loudly as he dug his face into yoongi’s neck. 

“what are you doing? you’re ruining my speech.”

“i missed you,” jungkook mumbled, face pressed against yoongi’s back. 

“what did we say about mumbling!”

jungkook hugged yoongi tighter. “taehyung missed his anniversary dinner with jimin and they had a big fight.”

yoongi hummed, walking them both around as yoongi cleaned the tables. “well shit, that sucks. are they okay?”

jungkook nodded. “jimin planned this whole surprise to make it up to him but it almost got ruined. he sent the email to taehyung with the surprise and started crying. it was so sad, it’s like watching the happiest and cutest little peach cry.”

“peaches don’t cry, jungkook.”

jungkook sighed. “so we went to taehyung’s computer and managed to delete the email before taehyung could see it. he caught us, though. but i think we played it off cool.”

yoongi chuckled, reaching back to ruffle jungkook’s hair. “good job, you saved the poor fucking peach.”

jungkook hugged yoongi tighter, sighing as he closed his eyes. “i missed you.”

“my lunch starts in half an hour if you want to wait.”

“take the rest of the day off.”

“you know i can’t do that.”

“why not? i’m your boss!”

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. “you know that doesn’t mean shit, besides, if i leave who's going to train the new kid?”

“i’ll fire him.”

“jungkook!” yoongi shook jungkook off, sitting him down. “half an hour, okay? go color that book hoseok gave you or twiddle your fingers. just stay!”

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “you want me to stay?”

“stop asking questions you already know the answer to!” yoongi said as he walked away. 

jungkook smiled to himself.  _ cutie _ . 

-

jungkook smiled as yoongi ate his packed lunch, the soft crunching of the apple echoing in the office. “work okay?”

“no, why did you only put me this whole week? you should’ve put jiwoo or hoseok to help with the new kid!”

jungkook leaned his cheek againt his knuckle, smiling softly. “because i can.”

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. “what good is getting your dick wet if it doesn’t favor me!”

“i want to see something.”

“i’ve shown you my entire ass, what more do you want to see!”

jungkook laughed, yoongi glaring at him. “nothing physical,” jungkook grinned. “i just want to see how you manage understaffed.”

“why? it’s so fucking stressful.”

“i want to make you a manager.”

“what?” yoongi snapped his head up at jungkook. “why the fuck would you—but i’m not—why?”

jungkook smiled, nodding slowly. “you have every quality that i look for, yoongi. you’re assertive, hardworking, disciplined, and responsible. plus you’re likeable and cute.”

“me? you sure about that?”

“are you questioning me?”

yoongi nodded. “fuck yeah, i am. look, what i said about keeping your dick wet was a joke. i don’t need to offer a higher position just because we’re dating. i like my job and i stayed because of that. but i don’t fucking need a free pass.”

jungkook smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to yoongi’s lips. “i know,” he chuckled. “which is why i’m talking to you from an owners perspective. you fit the role, yoongi. you don’t have to accept it, just know i’m offering it.”

yoongi sighed, biting his lip. “i don’t know.”

“think about it, okay?”

“what about you?”

“huh?”

yoongi looked down, cheeks turning red. “besides you saving jimin’s happiest and cutest peach, how was your day?”

jungkook chuckled, reaching up to wipe away a crumb from yoongi’s lips. “it was uneventful, my dad sent me another invitation for his wedding. it’s in three weeks.”

“shit, jungkook, i’m sorry.”

“what for? it’s not your fault,” jungkook smiled. 

yoongi sighed, looking up at jungkook. “do you—i can,” he swallowed his words, jungkook finding his hesitation adorable. “will you be going?”

“i don’t know,” jungkook sighed, leaning back against the chair, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. “maybe if i had a cute date.”

he heard a scoff, making him smile softly. “your nose is horrible, by the way.”

“yes, it’s been the talk of the company. i’ve heard rumors from me being in a fight over some girl i’ve never heard of from saving an old lady to being robbed to taehyung beating me up over money.”

yoongi giggled, jungkook opening his eyes to watch yoongi smile with his cute toothy smile. yoongi’s eyes met jungkook’s, the gummy smile turning into a shy one. 

“what?” yoongi scoffed, he got up, dusting himself off. “i should go, my lunch is almost over.”

jungkook grabbed yoongi’s hand, pulling him down onto his lap. “think about my offer,” he wrapped his arm around yoongi’s lap. “i offered it because i believe in, not because of anything else. just you and your capabilities.”

yoong sighed, nodding. “i’ll think about it, i promise.”

jungkook nodded, letting his hand fall off yoongi’s waist. “i’ll see you at closing, then.”

“you’re not staying?”

“i have to go back and work on some emails. there’s—“

yoongi pressed their lips together, cutting jungkook off. jungkook’s hand quickly wrapped around yoongi’s waist, lips moving against yoongi’s. the kiss heated up as yoongi opened his mouth, letting jungkook’s tongue in. their tongues met in the middle, yoongi slowly moving his lips, jungkook tightening his grip on yoongi’s waist. 

yoongi tipped jungkook’s head back slightly, changing the angle of their kiss. yoongi slowly rose, kissing jungkook faster, sloppier, more desperate. jungkook’s hands slid down to grab yoongi’s ass, tightening his grip, letting yoongi take control of the kiss. 

their tongues danced for a couple more minutes before yoongi pulled away, lips running down jungkook’s jaw, open mouth kisses pressed against jungkook’s skin. the sound of the kiss echoed against the walls, jungkook closing his eyes as yoongi moved down the front of jungkook’s neck, tongue occasionally coming out to press against his skin. 

“yoongi,” jungkook whispered, bringing yoongi’s hard-on against his own. yoongi whimpered but didn’t slow down his line of kisses. head turning to kiss jungkook’s neck. 

yoongi kissed and sucked marks against jungkook’s lower neck, tugging on jungkook’s dress shirt, exposing more skin. yoongi licked and bit over the marks, jungkook thrusting up against yoongi. 

“shit, baby, i need you,” jungkook whispered, “please.”

yoongi smirked against jungkook’s skin, kissing back up his neck, over his jawline, and up to his ear. yoongi sucked jungkook’s earlobe before whispering. “then stay.”

-

“movie or documentary?”

“no fucking way,” jungkook said. “you riled me up in the office, we’re fucking!”

yoongi shook his face. “no way, there’s no more condoms.”

“i’m clean, you’re clean, i know the law!”

“what does that even mean?”

jungkook whined, hugging yoongi from behind as he cleaned up after them. “please? i’ve been hard since you were all over me.”

yoongi scoffed, putting the dishes in the sink. “sorry, i don’t fuck after the first ‘i love you’s.”

“you’re terrible!”

“oh? am i?”

“no, you’re so fucking great!” 

yoongi giggled, shaking his head. “you’re thinking with your dick, not with your head.”

“of course i am! i am unbelievably hard since my sexy boyfriend was all over me, biting and sucking on my neck.”

“am i just sexy? not the happiest or cutest?”

“you’re a grumpy baby, does that count?”

yoongi scoffed, shoving jungkook away. “no.”

jungkook whined, going back to hugging yoongi. “fine, you’re the happiest and cutest, can i fuck you now?”

“dream on,” yoongi shoved him away, jungkook sighing as he pouted. “pout all you want, i need to wash the dishes.”

“yeah, whatever,” jungkook mumbled, walking over to yoongi’s bedroom. jungkook sighed, sitting down on the bed, rubbing his temples as his phone buzzed. 

jungkook checked the notification, sighing when he saw it was his aunt, asking if jungkook would be going to the wedding, he sighed, falling back against the bed. 

“hey, did you hide the gloves?”

“i’m not talking to you.”

yoongi scoffed, “you’re doing it right now.”

jungkook crossed his arms, closing his eyes. yoongi sighed. 

“whatever.”

jungkook opened one eye, finding himself alone again. he sighed again, glancing over at his phone. another notification from his aunt. this time asking if he was coming alone. 

jungkook loosened his tie, throwing his phone aside as he heard the clatter of dishes, he took off his tie, his jacket, loosening the buttons on his dress shirt. he was taking off his watch when yoongi came back in. 

“are you still not talking to me?” jungkook just looked up at him. yoongi scoffed, walking to his dresser. “sorry i have responsibilities to take care of before fucking you.”

jungkook put his watch on yoongi’s bedside table, freezing when he noticed the photo frame was a picture of them. he smiled to himself. 

“it wasn’t a lie, you know, i think i did run out of condoms,” yoongi said as he changed out of his uniform. “i know we’re clean but i never want to put you in—“

“i love you.”

yoongi turned to look at jungkook. “you didn’t mumble.”

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “i love you,” he repeated. yoongi scoffed, jungkook standing up, walking towards yoongi. “i love you, hyung.”

yoongi pulled jungkook from his belt hoop, pressing their lips together. they kissed slowly, unlike before. jungkook led the kiss, their lips moving at a slow rhythm, not desperate, not sloppy. they kissed slow, both of them remembering this, both of them wanting to treasure this moment. 

“i love you too,” yoongi said as he pulled away. jungkook smiled, picking yoongi up, and slowly setting him down on the bed. 

jungkook kissed him again, yoongi wrapping his arms around his neck, tongues meeting in the middle. jungkook spread yoongi’s legs, settling in the middle.

“we don’t have to if there’s no condoms,” jungkook whispered. 

yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. “i trust you,” yoongi whispered back. “the lube is at it’s usual place.”

“are you sure?”

“yes, idiot,” yoongi pressed a kiss to jungkook’s lips. “now hurry up and fuck me.”

jungkook laughed softly, reaching over to the drawer, taking out the bottle of lube, turning back to find yoongi taking off the rest of his clothes. “shit, you’re so beautiful,” jungkook said. 

“happiest and cutest?”

“you really need to let that go,” jungkook smiled, pressing a line of kisses to yoongi’s stomach. “you’re the sexiest, prettiest, cutest, strongest person i know.”

yoongi let out a shaky breath as jungkook whispered against his skin. “shit, jungkook.”

jungkook pressed kisses over yoongi’s clothed dick, smiling as he pressed his tongue against the boxers. “so pretty, so fucking pretty.” jungkook tugged yoongi’s boxers down, yoongi kicking them off desperately. “so sexy, so pretty, so cute.”

jungkook poured lube against his fingers, yoongi gasps as jungkook teased his hole, lubbed fingers slowly rimming the entrance. 

“so fucking cute,” jungkook slowly slipped two fingers in, yoongk moaning as he clenched around them. “shh, baby, relax.”

jungkook coaxed yoongi, his other hand running up and down yoongi’s thighs. 

“hurry up,” yoongi let out as jungkook slowly slipped them in even more. jungkook ignored yoongi, slowly dragging his fingers in and out, constantly stopping his movements whenever yoongi would growl or groan. 

“now, baby, be a good boy,” jungkook said, “you had me hard for the rest of your shift, you can take a little edging, can’t you?”

“unless you want me to fucking—fuck,” yoongi’s sentence got cut off by a whimper, jungkook now fucking yoongi with three fingers. yoongi arched his hips, moaning in pleasure as he bounced up and down. “jungkook, i can’t—get inside, please. i want to come with you—with you in me, please.”

jungkook smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to yoongi’s leaking dick, making the pretty thing twitch. “so fucking pretty,” jungkook kept fucking yoongi as he took off his pants, yoongi whimpering and moaning loudly. jungkook made sure to put some lube on his dick, not wanting to hurt yoongi. “so fucking stunning, just for me.”

“just for you,” yoongi repeated, eyes closed as he bounced against jungkook’s fingers. “just for you.”

jungkook slowly slipped his tip inside, yoongi whimpering at the stretch. “you okay?”

“yes,” yoongi opened his eyes, “more, please, gukkie.”

“shit, hyung,” jungkook rolled his hips, yoongi gasping as jungkook slipped inside. “you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight for me.”

yoongi dug his nails into jungkook’s shoulder, rutting against him. “please,” yoongi’s eyes were wet, jungkook leaning up to wipe away the tears. “more, please.”

jungkook scoffed, pulling out before thrusting inside yoongi twice as hard. he repeated several times, fucking yoongi in and out, the sound of skin slapping echoing the room. 

yoongi moaned loudly as jungkook fucked deeply into him. he dug his nails down jungkook’s back, both of them moaning in pleasure. “yes, guk, like that. fuck me so good.”

jungkook thrusted some more before yoongi was spilling against both their chest, jungkook following s few moments after. 

jungkook panted as he leaned his forehead against yoongi’s chest. loud pants came from both of them, yoongi reaching up to press a kiss jungkook’s crown. 

“if you want to go, i’ll go with you,” yoongi said between breaths. jungkook lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed. yoongi cupped jungkook’s face. “to the wedding.”

jungkook smiled, breathing fast as he nodded. “thank you.”

yoongi kissed him one last time before closing his eyes. “can we sleep now?”

“after i clean us up,” jungkook said, slowly pulling out of yoongi. yoongi whimpered slowly, eyes still closed. 

“i’ll help,” yoongi mumbled, his breath evening out. 

jungkook scoffed, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s hip. “as if, you never do,” jungkook smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh. yeah, somehow it became 4 am when it was just 11 pm. oops.   
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i had so much fun writing it, if you didn’t tell by it’s length.   
> hello. it’s been a long time huh?   
> *dramatic typical k-drama music & camera closeup* 오랜만이에요 . . . ⊙▃⊙   
> i’m kidding, i’m kidding.   
> so yeah. it’s 4 am and idk what to write.   
> pls let me know what u thought.   
> i personally love this chapter and can’t wait to write this world again. i missed them and you a lot. c’: 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	27. 제 27 장

jungkook sniffled as he listened to the proposal, blinking fast as his eyes started to water. taehyung glanced at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. jungkook ignored his allergies the best he could but by the second half of the presentation, he excused himself and walked to the nearest bathroom. jungkook had to hold onto the sink tightly, head spinning as he closed his eyes. he could hear someone coming into the bathroom, someone asking him if he was alright but jungkook wanted his head to stop spinning. 

finally, after what felt like forever, he opened his eyes, finding taehyung and jooheon staring at him. 

“are you alright?” taehyung asked, putting a hand on jungkook’s back. “you’ve been working hard this week, have you been eating?”

jungkook nodded, lowering his head in embarrassment. “i’m fine,” he said. “i just needed to close my eyes for a bit, my allergies are driving me crazy.”

“jungkook,” taehyung slid his hand up to jungkook’s face. “you’re burning up, are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?”

jungkook shook his head. “don’t be crazy, i’m fine,” he lifted his head, finding both men staring at him worriedly. “really, i’m fine.”

“i’ll finish up the meeting,” taehyung frowned, “go home.”

jungkook sighed, nodding without another word. he took a step forward, feeling his weight give out. “shit,” he said as he fell to the floor. taehyung and jooheon tried to catch him but he fell hard, groaning. 

“that’s it, we’re taking you to the hospital,” taehyung asked jooheon for help, jooheon quickly helping taehyung lift jungkook to his feet. 

“i’m fine,” jungkook croaked, legs wobbling as they walked him out of the bathroom. “i’m fine, taehyung.”

“you’re overworked,” taehyung said, ignoring jungkook’s words. “you’ve been working nonstops for seven dsys, jungkook. when was the last time you went home?”

“it’s almost winter,” jungkook slurred, head slowly falling as his eyes got heavy. “we need to—“

-

jungkook groaned, opening his eyes as he felt someone wiping something cold against his skin. he turned, watching as yoongi wiped his arm with a wet cloth, eyes swollen, and nose red. 

“hey,” jungkook said softly. yoongi quickly turned to look at him, bottom lip quivering as he walked closer to jungkook. 

“hi,” yoongi whispered, small smile forming on his lips. “how are you feeling?”

“little better,” jungkook slowly sat up, yoongi helping him. “what happened?”

yoongi looked at him. “are you sure you’re okay? nothing hurts?”

“i’m okay.”

yoongi nodded, sighing softly. “good, i’m so happy to hear that.” jungkook was about to say something else when yoongi started lightly hitting him with the cloth. “don’t you fucking scare me like that again, you fucking asshole! i was so fucking scared when taehyung called me. after you didn’t come home for a week, i believed you when you said you were eating and sleeping! you fucking asshole!”

jungkook just pulled yoongi into a hug, yoongi crying as he hugged him tightly. jungkook sighed, caressing yoongi’s back as yoongi kept lightly hitting him. 

“i believed you!” yoongi sobbed, “you told me you were eating, you promised you were sleeping!”

taehyung burst into the room. “i heard screaming, is everything okay?”

“yeah,” jungkook croaked out, throat tightening as yoongi shook in his arms, feeling yoongi’s tears wetting his clothes. taehyung sighed in relief. “i’m sorry.”

taehyung closed the door behind him, pushing his sleeves up. “you’re fine, right? you don’t mind if i fucking hurt you!” 

taehyung flicked jungkook’s forehead, jungkook whining. yoongi lifted his head, sniffling as he wiped away his tears. 

“are you a fucking idiot?” taehyung yelled. “did we not promise to put our health before anything? we promised that no matter how much work we have, we would reach out to each other to help one another. why would you break that promise?”

jungkook kept his gaze low, sighing softly as taehyung finished screaming at him. “i just—“

“no, jungkook,” taehyung snapped. “don’t come to me with some wholesome excuse, i don’t care! we promised each other that our health would be our number one priority. who are we to claim that we care about our employees and their mental state if we don’t take care of our own?”

jungkook sighed, looking up at yoongi, who kept wiping away his tears, head lowered. jungkook’s chest tightened at the view, he never wanted to see yoongi cry for him like this. never. “i’m sorry.”

“if you’re so fucking sorry, take better care of yourself,” taehyung shouted before rushing out the door. 

jungkook let out a sigh, looking down at the tubes in his arms. he looked up at yoongi again. “i’m sorry,” he said. “i really am.”

yoongi lifted his head, “are you?”

“of course i am,” jungkook made a move to touch yoongi but the tubes stopped him. “i was only supposed to stay for one hour but one hour turned into a whole day and before i knew if, it was already a week. i didn’t—it’s not like i did this on purpose.”

“why would you lie to me?” yoongi asked. “i called you every night, asked you what you ate, and you gave me a description of your meals. did you just look up recipes and read them off to me?”

“of course not,” jungkook said. “heejin made sure that i ate, i did eat everything i told you.”

“so what? you were just not sleeping?” yoongi scoffed, shaking his head. “you could’ve gotten really bad, jungkook. what would you have done then?”

“i’m sorry.”

“i don’t think you are,” yoongi said. he looked away, sighing. “taehyung said he gave you two weeks of mandatory rest and the coffee shop will be fine without you. so rest, doctors orders.”

“yoongi—“

yoongi looked back before opening the doors. “i’ll be back tomorrow.”

jungkook felt his chest tightened, feeling something twinge inside, sending a painful shock down his body. his eyes water as he stared at the closed door. he stared at it for hours but yoongi never came back in. 

-

“and we’re thinking about putting a playground right here,” jungeun said, using her stylus to draw on the map. “the lady said there’s a school nearby and their playground got closed.”

jungkook hummed, eating the pudding that the nurse had brought him. “maybe on the other side, far from the road.”

“ah, i didn’t think of that,” jungeun picked up clipart of the playground, dragging it to the other side of the model library. “there?”

“perfect.”

jungeun sighed, nodding. “that’s why you’re the boss,” she mumbled, saving the project before looking up. “heejin says that one of the writers in new york has been giving taehyung a hard time and wanted me to ask you for some advice.”

jungkook ate another scoop of pudding. “which one?”

jungeun scoffed, grabbing a napkin, wiping off the pudding from jungkook’s cheek. “what are you, a child?” she laughed. “the one who writes those really explicit stories.”

jungkook hummed. “he’s really easy to handle, you just have to offer—“

the door opened, yoongi stopping as he looked up at them. jungeun lowered her hand, glancing at jungkook. yoongi sighed. 

“really?” yoongi said. “he’s supposed to be resting.”

jungeun raised her eyebrow. “he is? he’s laying down, isn’t he?”

yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes as he closed the door behind him. “two weeks, can’t the company function without him for two fucking weeks?”

“i’m fine,” jungkook interjected, yoongi not meeting his gaze. “jungeun is just showing me the plans that she showed taehyung, it needs to be approved by both of us before anything can go forward.”

“not that you’d know that,” jungeun mumbled. 

“whatever.” yoongi said, putting down a bag on jungkook’s bedside table. “the doctor said that you’re free to go home tonight but taehyung said he’s extending your mandatory rest.”

“what, why?” jungkook said. “i’ve been resting for a week now, i’m fine.”

yoongi shrugged. “talk to him, not me. i’m just here to deliver the care package that jiwoo sent you.”

jungkook sighed, nodding. he reached over to grab the bag, yoongi looking down at the tablet on the bed. “is there anything else, jungeun?”

jungeun sighed, grabbing the tablet from the bed, glaring at yoongi. “no,” she mumbled. “i’ll leave you to rest, oppa. get better and eat properly.”

jungkook looked through the bag, smiling when he took out a small bear. “jiwoo is so cute.”

“whatever,” yoongi mumbled, crossing his arms as he looked around the hospital room. “you and her seem really close.”

“jiwoo?”

“no, jungeun.”

jungkook hummed, shrugging. “she works hard for us,” jungkook explained. “she works harder than us both combined so we always give her a hard time about that.”

“you’re one to talk.”

“it was bound to happen,” jungkook said, looking up at yoongi. “we’ve worked hard since our college days so it’s normal for our bodies to collapse.”

yoongi scoffed. “are you really trying to excuse exhaustion right now? you could’ve gotten hurt, jungkook. what if taehyung hadn’t found you? what if you collapsed and hurt your head?”

“i’m not trying to excuse anything,” jungkook said. “all i’m saying is that this is all i know. since college, this is all i’ve ever done.”

yoongi huffed, looking away as his eyes watered. “sounds pathetic.”

jungkook smiled, reaching over to tug on yoongi’s sweater. yoongi sighed, slowly sitting next to jungkook. “i’m sorry,” jungkook pressed a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. “you must’ve been so scared, i’m sorry for doing that to you.”

yoongi turned to fully face jungkook. “if you ever do that again, i’ll break up with you,” yoongi said, eyes glazed over. jungkook smiled softly, nodding. “i love you, you big idiot.”

jungkook pressed a kiss to yoongi’s lips. “i love you too.”

“do you still want to attend your father’s wedding? should we just send a gift?”

jungkook shook his head, taking yoongi’s hand in his. “i did some thinking and i want to go,” he smiled softly. “i want to show you off.”

yoongi scoffed, cheeks turning pink. “what for? i’m—i’m just your boyfriend.”

“you’re not just my boyfriend,” jungkook said, pressing another kiss to yoongi’s lips. “you’re the first guy i’ve felt this way for a long time, you’re a special guy to me, yoongi.”

yoongi swallowed, leaning their foreheads together. “i’m still angry at you,” he whispered. “so fucking mad at you.”

“i know,” jungkook closed their distance off, yoongi quickly kissing him back. jungkook placed his palm against yoongi’s cheek, smiling into the kiss as he felt how warm yoongi’s cheeks were. their tongues quickly met in the middle, yoongi leaning more and more into jungkook. 

jungkook held yoongi’s waist, kissing him more and more faster. the kiss turning sloppier and more desperate, both men missing the other intensely. 

“gukkie!”

yoongi pulled away immediately, jungkook licking his lips as he smiled at hoseok and jiwoo walking in. 

“oppa!” jiwoo sobbed, running over to hug jungkook. yoongi was pushed off the bed as hoseok ran to hug jungkook too. 

“i bought you another coloring book!” hoseok sobbed too, holding up the book. “so did jiwoo and we bought went half way on some limited edition overwatch color pencils!”

jungkook laughed, “thank you so much!” he smiled, “i’m fine, really, no need to cry!”

jiwoo wiped her eyes, sniffling. “did you get my care package?”

“i did! thank you!”

“group hug!” hoseok said, pulling yoongi too as they squeezed into a hug. jungkook giggled, watching as yoongi’s face softened the more they all hugged. 

-

“is this fine?”

“i’m fine,” jungkook laughed, yoongi pouting as he sat back on his hands. “thank you.”

yoongi nodded, looking around the room. “do you need me to turn on the tv?”

“i need you to come here,” jungkook pulled yoongi until yoongi was straddling him. yoongi was about to complain but jungkook pecked his lips. “you want me to heal, right? kisses heal.”

yoongi huffed but pressed a kiss to jungkook’s nose. “heal fast, okay?”

“i’m going to need more than that.”

“nice try.”

jungkook looked at yoongi, small pout on his lips. yoongi sighed, leaning forward, capturing jungkook’s lips. jungkook smiled against his lips, holding the back of yoongi’s head as they kissed slowly. yoongi opened his mouth wider, jungkook kissing him deeper. his other hand slid up and down yoongi’s back, missing the feeling of their bodies together. missing yoongi. 

-

“is this really all paid for by your father?” yoongi asked, looking around the suite as he held jungkook’s hand. jungkook smiled, noting that yoongi hadn’t let go of his hand since they landed. “is your dad as rich as you are? did i just find myself a rich boyfriend?”

jungkook smiled, following yoongi as he dragged them along the entire suit, smiling wide as yoongi gasped. yoongi stopped as soon as he opened the door to the main bedroom. 

“jungkook, what the fuck?” yoongi whispered, looking around. “this looks like it belongs in one of those dramas where the guy is a bachelor rich heir.”

jungkook smiled, hugging yoongi from behind. “is it that amazing?”

“of course it is! your dad really went up and beyond with this, huh?” yoongi sighed, walking them to the bathroom. “jungkook, there’s a fucking built in tub, that’s fucking amazing!”

yoongi turned, wide grin on his face. jungkook groaned, shaking his head. “why are you so adorable?” jungkook pressed yoongi against the wall, yoongi squealing as jungkook raised his hands up over his head, tongues meeting in the middle as their hips started moving against each other. 

yoongi moved his head to the side, jungkook’s hold on his wrists tightening. “why do you have me pinned against the wall?”

“because your cute reactions got me hard.”

yoongi huffed, cheeks turning pink. “what kind of—“

“just seeing you this excited made me proud, okay.”

“proud?”

jungkook chuckled. “my dad didn’t pay for this, he didn’t pay for anything. i’m the one who got this room and i’m the one who flew us over here.”

yoongi blinked, eyebrows furrowing. “why would you pay for something so expensive! are you an idiot? i would’ve payed for my own ticket if that was the case!”

jungkook scoffed. “so it’s okay when my dad pays for it but not when i’m the one paying for it?”

“you shouldn’t have done that, i would’ve been fine with just a small room.”

jungkook let go of yoongi’s wrists, shaking his head as he stepped back. “i’m going to go get some ice.”

“jungkook—“

jungkook shook off yoongi’s hand, grabbing the ice bucket, and walking out of their suite. he slammed the door, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, losing his balance slightly. 

“shit,” he mumbled, trying to breathe. in and out, jungkook tried to even out his breath. 

he wasn’t sure why he was this pissed but he was. just the way that yoongi changed his face from happy to annoyed. jungkook knows yoongi means well but did he have to look that disappointed? 

“guk.”

jungkook opened his eyes, turning his head to find yoongi poking his head out of the door. “yeah, there’s a line.”

“the ice machine is broken,” yoongi said. “i saw a sign on our way up.”

“ah, that explains a lot.”

yoongi smiled softly. “come inside, please?”

“yeah,” jungkook slowly peeled himself from the wall, walking back into their suite. 

“i’m sorry,” yoongi said as he closed the door behind them. “i shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, you went through the trouble of getting us this suite and the tickets, i shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

jungkook chuckled softly, shaking his head. “i understand why you would,” he smiled softly. “it’s fine.”

yoongi rose to the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around jungkook’s neck. “why does it feel like we’ve just been arguing these past weeks?”

jungkook picked yoongi up, putting him on the counter of the bar. “because we have.”

“are we over that puppy love stage?”

“as if.” jungkook pressed a kiss to yoongi’s lips. “i’ll always be a lovesick puppy following you around.”

yoongi smiled shyly. “will you?”

“always,” jungkook pressed another kiss to yoongi’s lips. “always,” another kiss. “always, always.” two more. with each kiss, yoongi kept following jungkook’s lips, smile on his face. 

“i love you, i’m sorry if i hurt your feelings. i’m really happy we’re here together and i appreciate all the effort you put into surprising me,” yoongi pulled jungkook closer. “i’m happy to be here with you.”

jungkook smiled, humming. “thank you.” he whispered. “i’ll try to tone it down next time.”

“no,” yoongi said. “be jungkook, do jungkook things, don’t change anything for me.”

jungkook sighed, shaking his head. “i’m in trouble.”

“huh?”

“i really fucking love you,” jungkook whispered, capturing yoongi’s lips. they kissed slow and sweet, taking their time to savor the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is dedicated to those who work hard without any rest. i’ve been there and i’ve passed out from exhaustion. please take care of yourself. in taehyung’s words “how are you to take care of others when you’re not taking care of yourself.” just a reminder. i love you. stay safe. ❤️  
> but in a non-serious note.   
> take note of the built in tub.   
> that is all. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	28. 제 28 장

jungkook licked his lips, eyes looking around the group of people nervously. he glanced down at his watch, frowning when he saw yoongi had been gone for fifteen minutes now. jungkook put down his champagne, wondering if yoongi had gotten lost on his way back. the hotel they were in was quite big, the ballroom hidden in between other rooms.

“jungkook, you came,” jungkook turned to find one of his aunts, from his dad side. “i sent you a message, why didn’t you reply? it’s embarrassing to come to such an event without a date, isn’t it?”

jungkook chuckled softly. “i have a date, aunt,” he said. “who’s lost so if you’ll excuse me.” he bowed politely before walking away, sighing as he looked around for his tiny boyfriend. he walked towards the bathrooms, chuckling softly as he spotted yoongi.

yoongi’s cheeks were pink as he talked to the person in front of him. jungkook chuckled as he recognized the girl as jo haseul, one of the girls that his father once tried to set him up with.

“it’s really nice,” jungkook overheard as he got closer.

“are you holding him hostage?” jungkook teased, haseul looking up at him. her eyes widened as she recognized jungkook.

“guk!” she laughed, hugging him tightly. jungkook smiled, hugging her back. “i missed you so much! how dare you leave me alone like that!”

jungkook smiled, stepping away from her hug, naturally falling into yoongi’s side. “i have a company to run,” he sighed dramatically. “if only you helped.”

haseul laughed, shaking her head. “trust me, you don’t want me anywhere a company. i’m better much suited where i am.”

jungkook smiled, subconsciously wrapping his arm around yoongi’s waist. “how have you been, everything okay?”

“not as good as you,” haseul said, eyeing the arm around yoongi. “i didn’t know you two were together, here i am wasting my breath.” yoongi looked down shyly, haseul giggling. “i’m just kidding, my girlfriend would be so mad if she heard me.”

“you’re still with kahei?”

haseul hummed. “she’s my everything, yeah,” she looked at yoongi. “i was just telling your boyfriend that he looked absolutely uncomfortable so we decided to be uncomfortable together.”

“then we started talking about you,” yoongi said, looking up at jungkook. “she told me about your old high school ways.”

“why,” jungkook whined. “i worked so hard to make him think i was cool.”

“i never thought you were.”

haseul giggled, nodding. “i agree.”

jungkook pouted but a smile couldn’t help but peek through at the whole interaction. haseul was there since jungkook could remember, always helping jungkook get out of trouble with her charming and dorky personality. seeing someone jungkook cared about since forever get along with someone he loved and wanted to be with forever - it made jungkook giddy. 

“where’s tae?” haseul asked. 

“i don’t think my dad invited him,” jungkook chuckled softly. “because of what happened.

“oh, right, i heard, i’m sorry.” haseul cleared her throat. “alright, well, i should go find kahei before she gets mad at me for leaving her. it was so lovely to meet you, yoongi, i hope we meet again.”

haseul gave jungkook a look, jungkook rolling his eyes, knowing what she meant.

“why’d you come? i was having fun listening to old stories about you,” yoongi pouted, letting jungkook pull him back into the middle of the party.

“i missed you, why else?” jungkook pouted, leaning forward to kiss yoongi’s cheek but yoongi jerked away, jungkook furrowing his eyebrows. “yoongi?”

yoongi walked away from jungkook. “oh, look, they have shrimp.”

jungkook found yoongi’s attitude strange but he decided not to press the situation. yoongi always disliked pda, plus they were surrounded by people yoongi didn’t know, it was normal to feel uncomfortable.

“they also have lobster,” jungkook said. “remember not to eat too much, this is before the wedding, they have much more delicious food after the wedding.”

yoongi chuckled, nodding as he chewed his shrimp. “i’ll just eat one,” his eyes looked around constantly, jungkook smiling at him.

“you okay?” jungkook asked, reaching forward to wipe away some sauce from yoongi’s lip but yoongi jerked away again, their eyes meeting. “yoongi?”

“i’m fine,” yoongi grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth. “it’s just embarrassing for you to baby me, guk. i’m older than you.”

jungkook hummed, looking away. “sorry,” he mumbled. they ate more shrimp while the host let them know that they were allowed to step into the wedding chapel now. jungkook took one more shrimp before walking along with yoongi. 

jungkook kept his head low, glancing up occasionally to make sure yoongi was beside him.

“gukkie!” jungkook smiled as he raised his head, recognizing the voice. 

“auntie!” jungkook ran to her, the woman giggling as she ruffled his hair. 

the woman and jungkook laughed loudly, jungkook’s eyes watering as he pulled away slightly. “how have you been, brat?” she ruffled his hair again, messing up the nice style he had done but he didn’t care. “i don’t see you for years and this is how you greet me?”

jungkook gestured to yoongi. “auntie, this is my boyfriend,” yoongi smiled shyly, bowing at his aunt. 

“hello, i’m min yoongi,” yoongi said, a slight tremor to his voice. jungkook smiled proudly, seeing as his aunt smile at yoongi.

“nice to meet you, yoongi,” jungkook’s aunt squeezed jungkook’ cheek. “look at you, so happy, and blushing. your mom would be so proud of you, i’ve heard all the accomplishments you’ve made.”

jungkook smiled brightly. “really?”

“of course, you’re almost like a celebrity,” his aunt smiled at yoongi. “you’ll be sitting next to me, right? i have the vodka in my purse.”

“as always, you’re my favorite aunt,” jungkook said.

his aunt pinched his cheek again. “as if, look at you thinking you’re an adult. come on, yoongi,” his aunt grabbed yoongi’s wrist, yoongi laughing as jungkook pouted behind them.

-

“do you take her as your wedded wife?”

“i do.”

his aunt snored into yoongi’s ear, getting a shy giggle from the oldest. jungkook turned at the sound, smiling instantly as he saw yoongi’s shy smile. 

“do you take him as your wedded husband?”

“i do.”

jungkook’s aunt leaned towards jungkook. “how are you feeling, kid?”

“like i need some vodka.”

“keep dreaming,” she whispered. “yoongi drank the last sip.”

yoongi’s eyes widened but he just smiled before turning back to the wedding. jungkook watched as his dad leaned in to kiss his wife, everyone cheering and clapping. jungkook let out a sigh, feeling as his aunt took his hand into hers. 

“she would’ve been happy for her,” his aunt whispered. “don’t you agree?”

jungkook nodded slowly, watching as his dad smiled brightly at his wife. “i guess.” jungkook whispered. 

-

“do you,” yoongi looked away, cheeks turning pink. jungkook watched him in full amusement. “do you want to dance?”

jungkook giggled. “you’re asking me to dance? are you drunk?”

“don’t mock,” yoongi mumbled, shrugging. “i just thought—never mind.”

jungkook got up, grabbing yoongi’s hand. “come on.” he laughed, pulling yoongi onto the dance floor. he heard his aunt cheer them on from somewhere. 

“i regret this already,” yoongi mumbled as jungkook pulled him close. “the song isn’t fast anymore.”

jungkook wrapped his arm around yoongi’s waist, pulling him closer. “i love you,” jungkook whispered into yoongi’s ear, yoongi humming. “thank you for coming with me. i know it must’ve been uncomfortable and you might’ve run into someone terrible but i’m so happy to have you here.”

yoongi sighed, leaning his head on jungkook’s shoulder. “weddings make you soft, don’t they?”

“yes, i almost cried,” jungkook laughed, holding yoongi closer. “i almost cried when the flower girl came out.”

“you’re adorable.”

jungkook laughed lightly, noticing his father watching them. “you make me happy, yoongi.”

“i know,” yoongi lifted his head, getting jungkook to look back at him. “i’m sorry for pulling away earlier, that must’ve made you feel bad.”

jungkook smiled at him. “always forgiven.”

“don’t.”

“huh?” jungkook asked. 

yoongi shook his head, lifting a hand to push aside jungkook’s bangs. “if i hurt you, don’t forgive me too easily, okay?”

“do you plan on hurting me, min yoongi?”

“course not, just,” yoongi held jungkook’s cheek in his palm. “promise me.”

jungkook turned to kiss yoongi’s wrist. “promise to be super mean to you for like a minute then forgive you.”

“jungkook!”

“take it or leave it!”

yoongi rolled his eyes, putting his head back on jungkook’s shoulder. “you’re terrible.”

“yeah, yeah,” jungkook kissed the top of yoongi’s head, ignoring the looks from his father and his father’s sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends uwu  
> i missed you so so much!  
> thank u for being patient and i hope u enjoyed.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	29. 제 29 장

“but i brought back some cake,” jungkook whined, following a pouty hoseok into the main office. “hyung, it was my father's wedding, even taehyung wasn’t invited!”

hoseok huffed, pout still in place. “can i please get my paycheck?”

jungkook sighed, nodding as he walked over to his safe. he took out the folder with all the employees paychecks, pouting at hoseok but the man just ignored him. 

“hyung!” jungkook whined again, but hoseok just glared at him. “fine, be mad!”

“what did you break this time?” yoongi said, stepping into the office, cradling a watermelon. 

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, glancing over at hoseok. “hobi is mad we didn’t take him to the wedding,” jungkook said. “what’s with the watermelon baby? i don’t remember adopting, i thought that wasn’t until the fifth date.”

yoongi’s eyes widened, puffing his cheeks like he does whenever he’s embarrassed. “we didn’t,” yoongi said. “jiwoo wants to make subak hwachae.”

hoseok snorted. “you’re blushing.”

“am not!” yoongi glared at hoseok. “can i just get my paycheck, please? i need more ingredients.”

“oh, me too!” hoseok said. “i need to go pay some bills.”

jungkook sighed, taking out the fill out sheets. “sign here,” he put the sheet on the table, pen on top. he smiled at yoongi, before looking down to look through the checks for theirs. 

“how was the wedding?” hoseok asked as he waited for yoongi to finish. “did you have fun?”

jungkook scoffed. “i tried telling you and you got mad!”

“did yoongi have fun?”

“yes! he looked so cute dancing,” jungkook gushed, getting a giggle from hoseok. “my aunt took a video, i’m waiting for her to send it.”

yoongi snapped his head up. “what!”

“please share it, i need to have that forever.”

“he’s joking,” yoongi frowned. “right?”

jungkook nodded, “totally.” he waited for yoongi to lower his head again, giving hoseok a knowing smile. 

“stop smiling!” 

-

“daddy, i’m hungry!” jungkook whined into yoongi’s ear as he hugged him from behind. 

yoongi quickly shoved jungkook away, everyone laughing at them. yoongi’s cheeks were turning red as jungkook giggled at him. “fuck off,” yoongi turned back to the grill. 

jungkook hugged him from behind again, nuzzling his face into yoongi’s neck. “mm,” jungkook hummed. “you smell good.”

yoongi sighed, flipping the burger patties. “gift from your aunt.”

“my aunt?”

“yeah, she sent it over yesterday,” yoongi said, turning his head slightly to look at jungkook. “is this a good sign?”

jungkook lifted his head, pressing a kiss to yoongi’s cheek. “is what a good sign?”

“the gift, does—does that mean she likes me?”

“why wouldn’t she, baby?”

yoongi shrugged, jungkook smiling at him lovingly. “just,” yoongi’s bottom lip jutted out cutely. “i thought maybe she was just being nice at the wedding.”

“trust me, if my aunt didn’t like you, she would’ve said something to you,” jungkook chuckled. “she was the opposite of my mom. she’s blunt but nice if she likes you. kind of like you!”

yoongi elbowed jungkook in the stomach, making the younger one groan in pain. “go bother someone else.”

“only because i need my stomach to eat.” jungkook pressed one more kiss to yoongi’s cheek before letting him go. 

jungkook sighed, walking over to jungeun and taehyung. he sat down, taking the beer from taehyung. “i’ve been casted away by my own boyfriend, what’s your excuse?”

“for?” jungeun said. 

“for being as far from the party as possible,” jungkook chuckled, gesturing to the rest of the crowd around the grill and pool. “tae?”

taehyung sighed, glancing over at jimin, who was talking with hoseok. “he’s mad at me.”

“for?”

“missing lunch this morning.”

“again?”

taehyung hummed, rubbing one side of his head. “yeah,” he said. “it’s hard, you know. to just fully commit yourself to a human when the only intimate relationship i’ve had is with work.”

“i’ll drink to that,” jungeun sighed loudly, getting up. “i’m going for a shot, anyone want one?”

“i’ll go with,” taehyung sighed too, getting up. jungkook chuckled, taking a sip of the beer he stole from taehyung. at least now they were closer to the party. 

“jeon jungkook.”

jungkook turned, smiling when he saw heejin. “jeon heejin.”

“thank you for the birthday party,” heejin said, smiling softly. “it means a lot.”

“no one else is willing to put up with me, heejin.” jungkook smiled back. “you work hard, take it as a token of appreciation.”

“so that raise?”

“i don’t like you that much,” jungkook grinned, getting up before heejin could yell at him. he walked back to yoongi. yoongi watched him as he walked over to him. 

jungkook sighed loudly, hugging yoongi from behind, like before. 

“no one wants me,” jungkook said as he smushed his face to yoongi’s shoulder. “do you?”

“nope.”

“but hyung,” jungkook whined, closing his eyes as he felt yoongi breathe underneath him. “i promise to behave.”

yoongi sighed. “fine, just be careful to not burn yourself.” he moved around, jungkook just listening to the chatter of everyone, feeling the warmth of the grill and yoongi. 

“here’s some more patties, jiwoo,” yoongi said. “how many more do you need?”

“just you and jungkook, oppa,” jiwoo said. “you should eat.”

“i will,” yoongi said. yoongi patted jungkook’s hands around his waist. “i have one patty ready, let go so you can assemble your burger.”

“where’s yours?”

“i’ll grill mine right now,” yoongi put the patty on the burger bread he had also grilled. “the condiments are over there.”

jungkook shook his head. “not eating until you do.”

“don’t be an idiot, it’ll get cold.”

“grill yours,” jungkook mumbled. “i’ll eat when you do, hyung.”

yoongi sighed. “fine, whatever.” but jungkook could see a small smile forming on yoongi’s lips. 

-

“are you happy?” jungeun asked, legs slowly splashing against the pool.

jungkook hummed. “beyond.”

jungeun nodded, looking over at the group. “i like someone,” she said. “but i don’t know how.”

“how?”

“how to like someone,” jungeun said. “she makes me happy, makes me laugh a lot.”

“but?”

jungeun laughed nervously, kicking her feet again. “like taehyung-oppa said, you spend so much time bonding with work, that’s all you know. she’s—she’s more outgoing than me and i just,” she shrugged. “it’ll probably not work.”

jungkook smiled at her, shaking his head. “it can be scary, but if you feel something, that means you’re capable of learning.”

“i guess,” jungeun looked back at jungkook. “so?”

“so what?”

“so, you went to a wedding with him,” jungeun smiled. “any big plans?”

jungkook laughed, feeling his cheeks warm up. “maybe in the future,” he glanced over at yoongi, who was laughing with jiwoo and hoseok. “maybe in the future.”

-

jungkook rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. he read over the manuscript, writing down whatever notes or comments he wanted to remember. there was a knock at his door but he didn’t look up. 

“yes?”

“taehyung called to ask if you had received the manuscript of the new novel,” heejin said. 

“yes, that’s what i’m currently reading,” jungkook wrote down his thoughts before looking up. “did he say anything else?”

heejin shook her head. “just wanted me to remind you to review it.”

“i’ll take my notes over to him in the afternoon.”

“he’s not here,” heejin said. “he called me on the way to the airport, he’s leaving to manila to celebrate the opening of the company.”

jungkook hummed. “that’s right,” he bit his lip, glancing over at the calendar. “how long until he leaves?”

“his flight isn’t until,” heejin dragged her sentence out as she looked over her notes. “2 am, or later.”

“buy an extra ticket,” jungkook said. “i feel like playing cupid.”

-

“hey, what time are you off tonight?”

jungkook lifted his head, spotting some guy leaning against the counter, yoongi frowning at the guy. 

“8,000.”

“that’s not a time, is it?”

“no, it’s the price of your small americano.”

jungkook eyed the guy, finding a group of men snickering at the side. the group was watching the guy and yoongi, talking among themselves. 

“come on, don’t play hard to get,” the guy licked his lips loudly, making jungkook frown as he leaned in closer. “although i like when they do.”

yoongi sighed, “boss, am i allowed to punch a customer?” he said loudly, looking over at jungkook. 

jungkook couldn’t help but smile. “hm, nope,” jungkook said. the guy’s eyes widened as jungkook got up. “unless i coincidentally turned away before you did.”

“alright, alright!” the guy put his hands up. “fuck, you’re both crazy.”

jungkook chuckled, walking over to yoongi, standing where the guy was. “here i was worrying about you.”

“pointless use of energy.”

“so,” jungkook leaned over, licking his lips loudly, making yoongi smile at him. “what time are you off?”

“you know when.”

“date then?”

yoongi scoffed, smiling as he looked away. “i get out too late to go anywhere.”

“i don’t usually take someone home until the second date, sorry.”

“shut up,” yoongi laughed softly, jungkook smiling at him. “how was work?”

“interesting,” jungkook turned to keep an eye out at the store. he watched as the group of men started to leave. “i played cupid and got jimin a ticket to manila.”

yoongi hummed. “taehyung went to manila again?”

“yeah, i feel bad but he likes traveling more than i do.” jungkook explained, glancing back to look at yoongi. “should i do it?”

“do what?”

“close contracts, go to the inaugurations, meet with potential foreign investors and writers?” jungkook sighed. 

“travel, you mean?”

jungkook hummed. “or at least split the tasks with taehyung, he deserves to be with jimin. we both deserve to have some time to our partners.”

“it’s your company, guk,” yoongi said. “you can do and say whatever you want.”

“you’re right,” jungkook clapped loudly. “the coffee shop will be closing in five minutes! thank you for your service!”

“what are you doing?”

jungkook smiled at yoongi’s frown. “you said i can do and say whatever i want and i want to take you out on a date, please?”

yoongi scoffed, his frown slowly turning into a smile. “i’m wearing a coffee shop uniform.”

“and you look handsome.”

“you’re ridiculous,” yoongi’s cheeks turned a pretty pink. “fine, boss. five minutes it is.”

-

jungkook laughed as yoongi almost tripped. “you okay?”

“shut up,” yoongi looked away, slipping their hands together. “you walk fast.”

“sorry,” jungkook squeezed yoongi’s hand. “have you ever been to naksan park?”

“not since i was little,” yoongi said. “my family came here once but my parents ended up fighting so we left early.”

jungkook hummed. “i used to come here whenever university would be too much. it’s really beautiful at night.”

yoongi looked around, humming. “it’s pretty.”

“you want me to lift you like in that one drama?”

“bite me.”

“aw, come on,” jungkook teased, “it’ll be really romantic.”

yoongi just shook his head, walking them closer to the edge. they looked out at the skyline, the city shining brightly at them. “hey jungkook?”

“hm?”

“did you always want to be a businessman?”

jungkook stepped closer, hand wrapping around yoongi’s waist. “no,” he said. “before my mom passed away, i thought about being a singer or maybe a painter.”

“a painter?” yoongi chuckled. “you look better in a suit.”

jungkook chuckled, pinching his side. “i knew you had a suit fetish.”

“shut up,” yoongi shook his head. “what did your mom want you to be?”

jungkook leaned down, placing his chin against yoongi’s shoulder. “i don’t know,” he said. “a lot of things, i guess. whenever i would mention a career, she’d always encourage me, tell me to be whatever makes me happy.”

yoongi leaned back into jungkook. “and your dad?”

“my dad would laugh and tell me to study before even deciding on anything,” jungkook chuckled. “i’m happy with my job, i did everything people told me i couldn’t do.”

“who could doubt you?” yoongi scoffed. 

“my dad and his family,” jungkook whispered. “they never believed in me, always thought of me as the rebellious teenager from high school.”

yoongi hummed. “they’re idiots to not see how far you’ve come, guk.” he said softly. “i didn’t know you then but i’m proud of the man you’ve become.”

jungkook groaned, hiding his face into yoongi’s neck. “don’t—don’t say stuff like that.”

“why not, it’s the—“ yoongi stiffened. “jeon jungkook, are you hard?”

-

yoongi laughed against jungkook’s lips as they stumbled around the apartment, lips never breaking apart. jungkook fell to the bed with a groan, yoongi falling on top of him. 

“i love you,” yoongi whispered in the dark, just the light of the moon illuminating him. jungkook swallowed, reaching up to brush away a strand of yoongi’s hair. “i love you, jeon jungkook.”

jungkook smiled, connecting their lips again. yoongi smiled into the kiss, tongues quickly meeting in the middle. jungkook’s hand slid down yoongi’s body, making the eldest shiver under his touch. 

“i love you,” jungkook whispered as he moved, pressing his cold lips against yoongi’s neck, “i love you too.”

yoongi’s hips moved against jungkook’s. “you’re cold,” he giggled as jungkook trailed his lips down the front of his neck. 

“sorry,” jungkook laughed, flipping them around, pressing yoongi against the bed. “hyung, i might—is it okay if we—“

“yes,” yoongi cupped one side of jungkook’s face. “lube and condom are in the bathroom.”

“fuck, okay,” jungkook scattered to the bathroom, hearing a giggle from the bedroom. he quickly looked for the things, finding them in the medicine cabinet. he grabbed them and ran back to yoongi, almost tripping over his own feet. 

“that’s karma.”

“you’re karma,” jungkook mumbled, both men starting to undress in the dark. 

“witty.”

“i’m too turned on to bicker,” jungkook said honestly, walking back to yoongi after stripping to just his socks. “fuck, you’re beautiful under the moonlight.”

yoongi chuckled nervously, jungkook looking down his naked body. “you’re—you’re acting like this is the first time we’ve done this.”

“says the one blushing.”

“oh, so you can bicker now?”

“sh, this is supposed to be romantic,” jungkook laughed, pressing their lips together. yoongi sighed contently, their kiss slow and full of patience. jungkook’s hand slowly moved down yoongi’s soft body, picking up the pace of the kiss whenever yoongi would moan softly. 

jungkook pulled away to pour some lube onto his fingers, yoongi chasing after his lips with hooded eyes. jungkook smiled at yoongi’s neediness, slowly returning to kiss him. yoongi wrapped one leg around jungkook’s waist, pulling jungkook closer to him. jungkook deepened their kiss, still slow but more harder. tongues slowly sliding against each other, yoongi rutting more up into jungkook. 

jungkook slowly brushed up his lubed finger against yoongi’s hole, making the eldest gasp against his lips. “it’s okay,” jungkook reassured. “i’ll be gentle.”

“idiot,” yoongi mumbled against his lips. “it’s not my first time, your fingers are just cold.”

“i didn’t warm the lube?” jungkook laughed. “sorry, baby.”

“it’s—“ yoongi moaned into his sentence, jungkook sliding one finger into his tight hole. “you did that on purpose!”

“maybe,” jungkook smiled, pecking yoongi’s lips. “now be a good boy and widen your legs more.”

“yes sir,” yoongi scoffed, opening himself more. jungkook just smiled, slowly moving his finger in and out of yoongi. yoongi gasped softly, moving his hips down against jungkook. 

“so pretty, such a pretty boy,” jungkook whispered, slipping another finger, yoongi humming high pitched. “you’re so pretty, hyung.”

jungkook’s fingers fucked in and out of yoongi in a slow pace, jungkook feeling yoongi’s dick brush up against his stomach, hard and wet. “jungkook,” yoongi whispered. “faster.”

“like this?” jungkook pressed kisses to yoongi’s neck, quickening his pace, a wet noise echoing in the dark room. “or does my baby want more?”

“more,” yoongi wrapped his other leg around jungkook’s waist. “please, guk. another one.”

jungkook bit down on yoongi’s skin as he slipped a third finger, groaning softly as he felt yoongi stretching around him. “fuck, hyung, you feel so good.”

“want you,” yoongi whispered, “please?”

jungkook’s dick twitched at yoongi’s begging, nodding quickly. as if he could ever say no to him, even in a teasing manner. he kept finger fucking yoongi as he moved back, using his other hand to roll on the condom. 

he looked down at yoongi, feeling himself tense up at the sight. yoongi was huffing, hand over his mouth as he looked up at jungkook. 

“shit, hyung,” jungkook whispered. “you look so fucking sinful.”

“is that—is that supposed to be a compliment?”

jungkook chuckled, “yes,” he grabbed his dick, aligning himself. “m’going in, okay?”

yoongi just hummed, jungkook quickly looking up. loving the way yoongi’s mouth opened in a silent moan as jungkook slipped in. “guk.”

“right here, pretty,” jungkook kissed yoongi’s shoulder. “let me know when you’ve adjusted.”

yoongi leaned up, pressing his lips against jungkook’s. “move,” he whispered. “fast.”

“fast what?”

yoongi smiled against jungkook’s lips. “fast, please.”

jungkook chuckled, pressing their lips together before jungkook started thrusting into yoongi. yoongi moaned into his mouth, wrapping an arm around jungkook’s neck to bring him closer. 

jungkook thrusted into yoongi, yoongi bottoming out with broken moans from both men. jungkook hitched one of yoongi’s legs onto his shoulder, fucking in and out of him smoother. 

“fuck, fuck,” yoongi let out a chain of broken moans and words, fingernails dragging down jungkook’s back. jungkook moaned at the sting, only egging jungkook on. “feel so good, baby.”

jungkook groaned at the nickname, loving how it sounded from yoongi. he snapped his hips deeper, making yoongi moan louder and louder. 

yoongi turned to kiss jungkook’s neck, whimpering against his skin whenever jungkook would pull out, then fuck into him deeper. jungkook moaned as he felt yoongi sucking and biting on his neck, tongue coming out to soothe the bruised skin. 

“shit, baby, you fuck me so good,” yoongi whispered into jungkook’s ear, biting and tugging on the earlobe. “so fucking good, guk. you’re so fucking good to me.”

jungkook came as he felt yoongi clench around him. hips stuttering, jungkook breathed hard as he leaned into yoongi’s shoulder. “fuck,” jungkook whispered. 

yoongi chuckled, pressing his lips to jungkook’s cheek. “hey guk?”

“shit, did you cum?” jungkook got up, pushing away his sweaty bangs. he went to grab yoongi’s dick, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw yoongi had cum. 

“jungkook?”

“you came? when did you—“

yoongi grabbed jungkook’s face, making jungkook look at him. “let’s move in together.”

jungkook blinked. “huh?”

“let’s move in together,” yoongi repeated. 

jungkook smiled, cheek to cheek. “you—you mean it?”

“yes.”

jungkook laughed, pressing their lips together. “fuck, okay, baby.”

“we can move into yours if you want,” yoongi said. “since it’s nicer and closer to your work.”

“are you sure?” jungkook kissed yoongi’s lips. “it’ll be further from the coffee shop, though. i can buy you a car if—“

yoongi quickly covered jungkook’s mouth with his hand. “no car,” yoongi said. “and i’ll pay rent, take the bus, and you’ll accept these conditions, understood?”

jungkook nodded slowly, yoongi pulling his hand away. “how about a personal chauffeur?”

“jungkook!”

-

“who’s the guy?”

“my chauffeur,” yoongi said bitterly. 

jiwoo looked at the man, who bowed at yoongi before walking out with the coffee yoongi gave him. “jungkook?”

“jungkook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well . . .  
> this was supposed to be a quick update but i really missed writing so i just kept going and wow.   
> i’m actually feeling a lot lighter?  
> it’s been a hard couple of weeks so thank you for allowing to write this and having this outlet.  
> sorry for going cheesy ._.  
> but i love u  
> accept my cheesiness   
> okay ‘bad boy’ eng ver by red velvet is now playing and now i want to dance.  
> ok.  
> that’s it hehe.  
> i hope u enjoy and tysm for ur support!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	30. 제 30 장

“take him back!”

“why did he try something?” jungkook frowned, looking up from his computer screen. “i background checked him! that little weasel! what did he do?”

yoongi sighed. “jungkook, i told you i didn’t want anything from you,” he crossed his arms. “can you please listen to me?”

jungkook clicked out of an email, eyes still on the screen. “i am listening to you, hyung. i just don’t understand what was wrong with oli?”

“oli?” 

“that’s his name, oli.”

yoongi sighed again, walking towards jungkook. jungkook quickly looked up, scared that yoongi might slap him or something. to jungkook’s surprise, yoongi sat down on his lap. 

jungkook’s heart picked up, blinking fast as yoongi met his gaze. “b—baby?”

“are you paying attention now?” yoongi said as he wrapped one arm around jungkook’s neck. “jungkook, i don’t want him. i don’t need a chauffeur, i can get to the cafe by myself.”

“but—“

“please,” yoongi insisted, leaning in to peck jungkook’s lips. “pretty please?”

jungkook’s heart fluttered at yoongi’s actions, finding them adorable. just the way yoongi’s bottom lip was pouting, pretty eyes softening as they looked at him. jungkook could combust. 

“okay,” jungkook gave in, although he would prefer not to. but who was he to deny yoongi something. a lovesick bunny, that’s who he was. “but i still—“

“okay, love you!” yoongi pressed another peck to his lips before running out of jungkook’s office. before jungkook could finish his sentence, yoongi was already out, almost knocking over heejin. 

“he seems happy.”

“he’s evil, that’s what he is,” jungkook smiled, looking at heejin. “what can i do for you?”

heejin handed him a folder. “the finance team put together how much money the library we restored has made in the past week.” 

jungkook hummed, opening the folder, looking through the numbers. “looks good. taehyung went to the opening, right?”

“yes, it opened the week of your hospitalization.”

“right.”

“the elderly lady said she missed you and hoped to meet you again.”

jungkook chuckled, reading through the numbers, making sure everything looked good. “arrange a meeting, will you?”

“course!”

“has taehyung checked in yet?”

heejin snickered. “course not.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

heejin gave him a look. “come on, oppa. even i’m not that naive,” she grinned. “you sent his boyfriend over to visit manila with him.”

“and?”

“oppa,” heejin giggled, rolling her eyes. “let me know when you get it, i have a meeting to arrange.”

-

jungkook sipped his coffee, listening to jiwoo talk about her latest date with sooyoung. “that’s romantic,” jungkook smiled. “who knew fishing could be romantic.”

jiwoo hummed. “i think the reason we didn’t catch any fish is because we didn’t tie our bait tight enough but the picnic she made was great!”

“i’m happy for you,” jungkook said. 

jiwoo nodded. “there’s something else i needed to talk to you about.”

“sure!”

“i’m putting in my two weeks.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows, looking at her. “what?”

jiwoo smiled brightly. “don’t be mad.”

“of course not! i’m just,” jungkook shrugged. “surprised? i didn’t know you were considering quitting.”

jiwoo fiddled with her sleeves. “i—it wasn’t an easy decision, trust me. i love you, i love everyone who works here, and i love my job.”

“but?”

“i actually applied at your company.”

jungkook chuckled softly, furrowing his eyebrows. “i didn’t know you were interested in publishing?”

“i applied for the fashion department, i have always loved designing and i promise i’m not asking for help or anything! i just thought it would be a good idea to start my career.”

“i can’t argue with that,” jungkook smiled. “i’m happy for you, jiwoo.”

“thanks, oppa.”

“and you have the job!”

“jungkook!” jiwoo giggled, eyes watering as she shook her head. “no! i don’t, i want to go through whatever interview you would usually give to someone. no help, just my skills.”

“i’ve seen your skills, jiwoo.”

“treat me like a stranger, oppa! no special treatment!”

jungkook slumped slightly. “no one lets me spoil them.”

“you’re just too kind,” jiwoo giggled. “thank you for everything and i hope to see you again.”

jungkook smiled, waving her goodbye. he watched as she left, sighing as the door closed. he should put a ‘help wanted’ sign up, put an ad online, too. 

“refill?”

“depends, what are you offering?”

“just give me your cup,” yoongi scoffed, grabbing jungkook’s cup and pouring some coffee. “what did you do to jiwoo? she looked like she wanted to cry.”

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “do you know anyone looking for a job?”

“what?” yoongi looked at jungkook. “she quit?”

“she put her two weeks in,” jungkook sighed, looking back out the window. “i’m going to have to find someone to replace her.”

“i can’t believe she quit.”

“it was probably your frowning.”

“bite me,” yoongi glared at him before walking away to tend other tables. jungkook smiled, glancing over at yoongi before looking back out the window. 

-

“hey,” someone whispered, shaking jungkook slowly. jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, slowly opening his eyes to find yoongi. he winced at the brightness of the room. “you fell asleep.”

“what time is it?” jungkook mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stretched out his legs. 

“past midnight, we already closed up everything.” yoongi said, fixing jungkook’s hair. “i told you to go home.”

“it’s fine,” jungkook yawned, blinking a couple times until his eyes got used to the lights. “everything is taken care of?”

“cleaned and closed,” yoongi said, running his fingers through jungkook’s hair. “did you finish the online ad?”

“yeah, it’s posted.”

yoongi hummed, smiling down at him. “what?”

“you look pretty,” jungkook whispered, smiling sleepily at yoongi. “i missed you, kept thinking about you during work.”

yoongi chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to jungkook’s lips. “let’s go home. guk.”

jungkook nodded, getting up from the chair. he made sure to turn off the computer, grab his personal items, and follow yoongi out the door. 

“how was work?” jungkook asked, taking yoongi’s hand in his. “not too busy?”

yoongi shook his head, holding the front door for them. “it was work,” yoongi answered simply, turning to lock the front door. “how about you?”

“it was okay, do you remember the library we restored?” yoongi hummed. “it’s doing good, which is nice. the elderly lady wants to meet up so heejin arranged that for next week.”

“we should go.”

“go where?”

yoongi scoffed, walking them towards jungkook’s car. “the library, idiot, where else?”

“you want to visit a library?”

“your library.”

jungkook smiled, finding the offer sweet. “okay,” he couldn’t help but blush. “it’s—i designed it, you know.”

“i know, guk.” yoongi said with a fond smile. 

-

“harder!”

“i’m trying!”

“harder, taehyung!”

“i can only go so hard, jimin!”

jimin huffed loudly, “you’re not even trying!”

“what do you think i’m doing? playing cards? i’m pushing!”

jimin frowned, shaking his head as he stood up straight. “if you would’ve listened to me, we wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of nowhere!”

“you’re exaggerating,” taehyung dusted off his pants. “i told you help will be here in a few hours.”

“it’s almost nighttime!”

“then we camp inside the car!”

jimin opened his mouth, then closed it, just huffing in frustration before getting inside. taehyung sighed, following suit. 

“jimin,” taehyung said. “i’m sorry, okay?”

jimin kept his whole body towards the car window. “cool,” he said halfheartedly. 

“you’re right, i should’ve listened to when you told me to go down the other street. if i had just listened to you, i would’ve made my meeting, and we would’ve made our hotel reservation.”

“okay,” jimin said, still not face taehyung. “if  _ that’s _ what you feel the need to apologize for, apology accepted.”

“jimin.”

“forget it, tae.”

taehyung sighed, taking out his phone. he frowned when the ‘no service’ message came up again, just like it had been doing for the past hour. he opened the sunroof, getting up on his legs. he stood on the seat, holding his phone up high. 

“what are you doing?”

“i’m going to get us out of here,” taehyung said, moving around, looking for a signal. “i can call the hotel, explain to them what happened.”

“taehyung, get down from there,” jimin tugged on his pants. “it looks like its about to rain.”

“that’s fine, i’ll climb up on the roof, close the sunroof after me.”

taehyung lifted himself up, about to climb when jimin stopped him. 

“taehyung, don’t be ridiculous.”

“no, i’ll call them, just let me—“

“kim taehyung, get your head back inside!”

taehyung looked down at jimin. “i need to fix this,” his voice wavered, jimin finally looking at him. “please let me fix this.”

jimin looked at him, “get inside.”

taehyung sighed, sitting back down. he closed the sunroof, feeling his eyes start to water. “jimin, i—“ before taehyung could finish, jimin was pressing his lips against taehyung’s.

-

“blue curtains.”

“you have no taste.”

jungkook scoffed, “fine, then we can’t buy that candle you wanted!”

“it smells good!”

“it smells gross and i’m sensitive to smells.”

yoongi scoffed, dipping his finger into the chocolate, and putting some on jungkook’s nose. “smell that!”

“smell that?”

“yes!”

jungkook quickly grabbed yoongi’s waist, using one hand to tickle him. yoongi giggled, trying to shove jungkook away. 

“no, i’m—i’m sorry!” yoongi laughed, jungkook shaking his head, continuing his tickling. “please! i’m sorry!”

jungkook stopped, yoongi panting as he tried to catch his breath. jungkook leaned over, dipping his finger into the chocolate, holding it over yoongi’s lips. 

“lick it off,” jungkook said, yoongi’s eyes moving from the chocolate to jungkook. 

“you’re joking.”

“or i can go back to tickling you.”

yoongi scoffed, only making jungkook smirk at him. yoongi’s tongue came out first, lightly licking the chocolate from jungkook’s finger. 

jungkook wanted to laugh but yoongi slowly took jungkook’s finger into his mouth, sucking the chocolate off with a soft hum. jungkook’s dick twitched in his sweatpants, mouth feeling dry as yoongi started to bob his head. 

“yoongi,” jungkook started but yoongi just swirled his tongue around jungkook’s finger, causing jungkook to slip another one. 

yoongi’s eyes flicked up as soon as jungkook slipped a second finger in. yoongi’s eyes narrowed on jungkook in annoyance but he kept bobbing his head, tongue swirling around his fingers. 

“hyung,” jungkook sighed in bliss, watching as yoongi took in his fingers, jungkook fighting the urge to gag the eldest. 

yoongi finally pulled away with a loud ‘pop,’ making jungkook whine at the loss. “you’re a fucking asshole.”

“let me fuck your asshole,” jungkook whined but yoongi just laughed, pushing him away, and declaring that it was time for bed. 

and maybe jungkook rutted against yoongi while in bed, hips grinding against his ass until yoongi gave in. and maybe jungkook might want to spend his entire life with yoongi. but as yoongi fell asleep in jungkook’s arms that night after their three rounds of sex, jungkook knew he had finally found the one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to cry  
> why do i cry at my own fics  
> :(( theyre so fucking cute.  
> it wasn’t the vmin scene we wanted but it was the vmin scene we needed.  
> promise to make them talk uwu  
> but dnsksnf can we talk about yoonkook picking out what curtains they want?  
> im devastated at my own fic ;-;  
> i hope u enjoyed the update and i’ll see u again soon!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


End file.
